A Wolf's Comeback
by Yoko Kiara14
Summary: -In the process of being re-written-(Second Chapter re-loaded! I shall begin on the 3rd soon.) Kuwabara didn't expect crazy girls. Yusuke didn't expect a party. Hiei didn't expect such a headache and all the feelings he'd forgotten over the years. Kurama expected the unexpected, but he never expected to see his sister again. HxOC KxOC
1. Exchange Students

**READ! Hey! It's me again! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, I know this isn't chap 13, but I finally realized how bad the first several chaps suck and got the motivation to re-write it. Here's the first one, tell me what you think. :)**

**Changes: The writing level (Finally XP); the language barrier problem is fixed; extra characters have been removed due to their creators' disinterest; yeah, the whole anime being in here, that's getting fixed; names are getting changed slightly; um.. yeah, I'll letcha know if anything else changes.**

** :) Enjoy!**

I

"This better be good, toddler, you woke me up," Yusuke said as he, followed by the rest of his team, opened the doors to Koenma's office. Nothing much had changed since his last visit: papers were stacked to the ceiling, whether on his desk or the floor it didn't matter, and Koenma himself sat behind some of these mountains of paper, blindly stamping away. When he heard Yusuke's smart remark, he stopped.

"Of course it is, Yusuke," Koenma said, laying his stamp down and pick up the remote for his 'all-seeing' television. He pressed the power button and as the machine flickered to life, he spoke to his Spirit Dectives.

"I have another mission for you boys and this one's going to be interesting," the tv finally came to life and showed a single picture of a smiling girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The picture looked to be taken from the bushes even though the girl was looking directly at the camera.

"This is Chaos," Koenma said, gaining the boys attention once again, "She is one the most annoying, hard-to-find, muderous theives out there; always burning down small villages, bars, and anyone who makes her mad. She's also been known to be one of Mukuro's favorite assassins and an assassin for hire. These," he continued, "are pictures of her known aliases."

The boys turned back to the television to see the first picture be moved to a corner and more pictures appeared, filling the screen with a dozen completely different girls. The more the guys stared at the pictures, the weirder they got; some were normal looking enough, with brown hair, others had blue or pink. Others though, were faeries or elves, other 'normal' demons, like a cat, one was a bird-looking thing and another had normal features but was covered in white scales like a snake or dragon.

"How the heck d'you know if these are the same girl? They're completely different!" Yusuke wondered, getting closer to look at each one.

"Oh, they're the same girl, alright. It was only too late that we realized who she was," Koenma said, shaking his head.

"Is she a shape-shifter?" asked Kurama, to him, that was the only viable option he could think of. He looked to the tiny prince for an answer but Koenma just shook his head.

"As far as we know, she just a fire demon. I have no idea how she can be all these different races," he said.

"Hmph," came from Yusuke as he straighted up and walked back to Koenma's desk, leaving Kuwabara to wonder if half of these creatures actually existed. "So what d'you want us to do? Barge in and say 'you're comin' with us,' then throw her in jail or wherever you put these idiots?"

Koenma shrank in his seat slightly, the gesture didn't go unnoticed, "Actually, due to my stupidity, you can't really _arrest_ her."

"What?" came from all four of them. Koenma held up his hand to signal them to listen before any of them could say anymore.

"She's been arrested once, she made a bet with me that if she could break free before her execution, I couldn't arrest her for anything. I stupidly agreed, and believe me, I got punished for it, but she escaped so I technically can't arrest her. But!" he said, as Yusuke was about to yell at him, "You do need a fifth member for the Dark Tournament, yes? If you could somehow _pursuade_ her to help you..."

"Why on earth would we want a muderer on our side?! That's crazy!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke just gave him a deadpanned look while Kurama cleared his throat, gaining Kuwabara's attention. He slightly motioned to himself and Hiei and shrugged. "Oh. Uh. Nevermind. But seriously! Do we even know what she's capable of? Or if she'll just kill us when we get there?"

"I do know what she's capable of, Kuwabara, that's why I want you to at least try to talk to her. I don't care if you tell her who you are or who you're working for, if you can get her on your side and maybe even befriend her, she won't leave. I know that much about her. That way, I can keep an eye her and you have a new ally," Koenma said, leaning back in his chair.

"Sadly, that sounds like a good plan," Yusuke mused.

"Yes, did you think of that or did you have someone else think of it?" Hiei asked, skeptical of the whole situation. Koenma sent him a glare after remembering he was actually in the room. Kurama interrupted before an argument started.

"What if she rejects us on sight? What would be the purpose of randomly appearing if not to arrest her?" he asked, wanting more details.

"I've already sent a letter to her aunt, she stays with her, about housing four exchange students, and she's accepted. You have to at least try. School doesn't start until the middle of August so I can give you until then to 'observe the culture' and 'get settled in'," Koenma explained. He then pushed a button on his desk and started talking in English, "Pheonyx, you can come in now."

"Where is this chick from if we're 'exchange students'?" Yusuke asked, "And what language was that?"

"English, I believe?" Kurama mused.

"How the heck d'you know English? I can understand Kurama getting it, he's a genius, but..?" Kuwabara asked, making Yusuke chuckle.

"I'm the prince of the Spirit World, I know every language," Koenma said, irritated. Just then, a girl with dark red hair, ears and tail walked in carrying a box filled with glass vials. She sat them down on Koenma's desk and spoke in English to him.

"Got 'em! Took forever, but I got 'em," she said.

"Good," Koenma said in English to her, then switched to Japanese for the boys, "These are for you. It's a potion to make you understand and speak English when you go to America. It should last for quite a while. "

The girl, Pheonyx, stepped aside to let the boys through. They cautiously approached and each of them picked up a vial, all giving the new girl an odd look. Yusuke just downed his, Kuwabara eyed his warily and drank, Hiei also drank it with a disguted look on his face and Kurama sniffed it before he drank. The bitter taste hit them all at once. Yusuke and Kuwabara made gagging noises while the potion made Hiei's face scrunch up in disgust and Kurama shivered and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"_Ugh!_ What _is_ this crap?! It's nasty!" Yusuke exlclaimed, while Kuwabara was still coughing. They all put the vials back in the box, rather quickly.

"Hey, it worked! I can actually understand you guys now," Pheonyx said, laughing slightly. The boys stopped and stared at her.

"What the heck?" Yusuke said, then realized he wasn't speaking Japanese, "Whoa, what?! How?"

"Dude! You're talking in English! So am I! This is so weird!" said Kuwabara.

Kurama coughed slightly, "That was...interesting." Hiei remained silent, not wanting to sound like one of the fools he was glaring at.

The new girl spoke up again, "Now that we can understand each other, I'm Pheonyx, Phi for short. I will be accompanying you to America. I've already met Katie and Sera, so I can act like I know you guys already, cause I've actually been to Japan, but my Japanese is still rusty."

"Who? And who are you exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, Chaos," Phi explained, "Her human name is Katie, and Sera is also a demon, but I'm not sure if she's of any importance yet. They know I'm a demon, and they know that I know they're demons, but they don't know about you guys. And I told you my name, but I'm a Spirit Dectective, just for the American Division."

"There's an American Division?" asked Kuwabara. Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you four can't do everything," Koenma said, "Now, I suggest you go pack, you leave in the morning."

Grumbling and trying to switch back to Japanese for the time being, the four went to go pack their things for possibly their weirdest mission yet. As the doors shut behind them, Phi started chuckleing. Koenma looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She explained herself.

"Their accents are hilarious!"

**II**

**Welp! That's it for this chapter! Thanks to all you stuck with me, and to you who are just now reading! :) Re-write of chapter two should come soon-ish!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Awkward Introductions

I

It was later the next evening that the boys climbed out of Phi's Jeep at Katie's house. Phi helped them get their stuff out of her car and walked them to the door, onto the porch, and knocked. The guys looked around at the yard while Phi knocked again.

"I don't know why you bother to knock, Phi, you know where the spare key is."

The group looked to the left where the voice came from. A blonde came around the edge of the house in her bikini with a towel thrown over her shoulder; this was not the girl whose picture they were shown the day before.

"Hel-lo," Yusuke muttered, as Kuwabara tried not to stare.

"I know, but I was trying to be polite, Sera," Phi said to the girl. She then looked to the boys, "Guys, this is Sera, she stays with Katie and her aunt. Sera, these are the exchange students: Shuichi, Kazuma, Yusuke and Hiei."

"Hey. Go on in, it's not locked. Katie should still be in there somewhere," Sera said as Phi opened and walked through the door. The boys were the only ones to stop and remove their shoes before completely entering. Sera, who followed them in, yelled, "Mutt! Get down here!"

The doorway opened to the right to the living room, the walls were a light jade green and it seemed to be so throughout the house. Another door stood to the left of the front door and stairs that lead up to the next level were near this door. A hallway straight ahead lead to a back door that would reveal a deck and the back yard. The boys cleared the threshold and meandered into the open living area.

"What?" came from Katie as she came downstairs in a tank top and shorts. She looked to the living room where the boys were standing at the same time they turned to look at her.

"AH! People! Okay, then," she said as she tried to hide behind the banister and somehow make her shorts longer. "Um, hi, I'm Katie. Excuse me while I go put some pants on," she muttered and ran back up the stairs while Sera and Phi just shook their heads.

The boys were ushered to sit and make themselves comfortable and a few of them did, all the while, looking around the room when Katie came back down, this time in blue jeans. She was rather short, much shorter than what the boys assumed by the pictures Koenma had shown them.

"Okay, take two. Sorry about that," she said. Sera just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to change herself.

Pheonyx chimed in to introduce everyone again and informing Katie that the strangers in her house were the exchange students her aunt had told her about a few weeks ago.

"Oh, okay. It's nice to meet you guys. Um, I wasn't expecting four of you, but that's okay. We only have one spare bedroom and a den, but we have air matresses so you don't have to sleep directly on the floor. You'll probably have to double up in rooms though," Katie explained. "If you want, you can go ahead and put your things away. I think Phi here was gonna start dinner soon," the girl said, looking to her friend.

"I was?" Phi asked, confused.

"Please? I'm starving, and Sera said it was your turn to cook," Katie said, with a sheepish smile.

A sigh came from the red-head, "Fine," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Awesome! I guess I'll be showing you guys to your rooms, then. This way please, gentlemen," Katie said, gesturing toward the hallway next to the stairs.

The boys stood, grabbed their things and followed her down the hall until she stopped and opened a door on the right.

"Here's the spare room, and over here," she said, gesturing to the room across from the spare room, "is the den. Like I said, we have air matresses, they should be in the bottom of the closet in there. The bathroom is there," she pointed to a door next to the den, "and the laundry room is there," the next door over, "and that is my aunt and uncle's room," coming full circle to a door next to the guest room.

At the mention of her aunt, Kurama spoke up, "I have a question."

"Yes, Shu-ichi?" Katie said slowly, trying to remember his name.

He nodded and she smiled, "Where is your aunt?"

"Oh. Um. Well, she just got married a couple of days ago, so they are currently on their month-long honeymoon in the Alps," she explained slowly, the reality of having four exchange students, four boys in fact, staying with her and her friends.

"I hope this won't be a problem, like I said, I didn't know when you were coming," Katie said, shrinking slightly.

The boys looked at one another and Yusuke shrugged, "Nah, we'll behave," he said, with a mischievous grin. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Right," she said, "Well, I will let you boys get settled in, and I shall go find out what's for dinner." With that she excused herself and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

II

Sera was now in the kitchen in a spaghetti strap and shorts, sitting at the table eating an apple while Pheonyx made dinner. Katie walked in and stood next to Phi.

"Phi, darling, what did you bring into my house?" Katie asked. Phi knew that Katie and Sera would notice that the boys were not your normal exchange students, but the question confused her.

"What d'you mean?" she questioned.

"Two of these 'boys' are demons and the other two are fairly strong psychics. I repeat, what did you bring into my house?" Katie explained.

"Well, obviously you know what they are-"

"Let me rephrase, _who _did you bring into my house?" the blonde said.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Sera mentioned before taking another bite of her apple.

"Hm," Katie hummed as she narrowed her eyes at the panther cooking her food, "Too easy. Anyway, whatcha cookin'?" she asked.

"Chicken: Asian style. I asked the boys what they wanted on the ride down," Phi answered.

"And they said 'chicken: Asian style'?" Sera asked, grinning.

"No, they said they didn't care. So I picked. Besides, I've been wanting Chinese for two weeks now," Phi explained.

Katie chuckled, "We have four Japanese exchange students in the house and you want Chinese. Makes all the sense in the world."

Phi gave a big cheesy grin and returned to her cooking, "So how d'you like them so far? They're nice, but some of them take some getting used to."

"Yeah, they seem nice enough," Katie said, leaning up against the counter, while Sera nodded in agreement, "That spiky-haired guy looks familiar somehow, but I for the life of me I can't place him."

"Yeah, he does look familiar, it's weird," Sera said, throwing her apple core into the garbage.

"Hm, Watson," Katie said in a faux English accent to Sera, "It seems we have been given another odd case indeed. Though I do believe we'll have to crack this one sooner rather than later."

"You mean we'll have to break into Koenma's records and find out who these guys are the sneaky way instead of, oh I don't know, looking for hints or just asking them?" Sera said.

"Careful, Watson, you'll melt the table with that much sarcasm," Katie said, after being moved out of Phi's way. "And besides! This is one time where snooping into one's files ruins all the fun. That's the whole point of a mystery."

"You guys had a Robert Downey Jr. marathon without me didn't you?" Phi asked, momentarily pausing her cooking to look at her two blonde friends.

They smiled sheepishly, "Yes."

III

After Katie walked away, the boys were left with the decision of where they would be staying. None of them seemed to care much so Yusuke and Kuwabara took the spare bedroom. It was simple enough, there was a dresser, a nightstand, a neatly made full-sized bed, and the closet had only a few things in the bottom such as blankets and pillows.

Kurama and Hiei sat their things down in the den and looked at their surroundings. The left wall was lined with shelves of books, movies, and little trinkets. A couch was against the adjacent wall while the matching chair was in the opposite corner of the room. A rather large bean-bag chair was underneath the window seat. The window seat itself was practically a bed, the cushion looked to be the length of a twin bed and a throw blanket was already there.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in to den to look around. Switching to Japanese, Yusuke looked to Kurama, "Books galore and a bed for a window seat, you guys are in Heaven."

Kurama smiled and shrugged while Yusuke shook his head and then began rummaging through the closet looking for the air mattresses. Kuwabara sat down on the couch, and spoke.

"So what d'you think of these girls? They're not really what I was expecting, they're actually nice," he confessed.

"They're all pretty hot if you ask me," Yusuke said, yanking out a blanket to get at his prize at the back of the closet.

"Nobody asked you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes, they seem quite friendly, but we do have to remember that we are here on a mission," Kurama said, sounding almost like a chaperone of sorts. Yusuke rolled his eyes and waved off Kurama's comment before pulling out a boxed mattress.

"You guys needed to lighten up! We're in a different country for cryin' out loud! Enjoy it!" Yusuke said, the box under one arm.

"Kurama is right, Detective," Hiei said, drawing attention to the fact that Yusuke was in fact, the Spirit Detective, and had the responsibility to go with that title. "This isn't a vacation."

Yusuke had put the bedding in his temporary room and once again, waved them off. "I'm gonna go see what's for dinner," he said, walking down the hall.

IV

Yusuke heard the girls talking as he pushed the kitchen's swinging door open.

"We only watched 'Sherlock Holmes', we still need to watch 'Iron Man'. Oh, hey, Yusuke," said Katie as she noticed him in the door way.

"Hey," he said, coming into the kitchen fully, "so, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

He looked around at the three while they gave him weird looks, "What?" he asked.

"No habla Espanol," Sera said to him, making Katie snicker. Now it was Yusuke's turn to look at her funny.

"What?" he asked again.

"You're speaking in Japanese, dude," Phi said, stepping in to help.

"Oh," he shook his head as if to physically flip the switch back to English, "Sorry, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken," came from Katie and "Asian style" came from Sera.

"Chinese," was the official answer from Pheonyx.

Yusuke again, had a strange look on his face, but shrugged, "Hey, as long as it's good," he said, grinning.

"How much longer?" Sera mused, "About fifteen minutes or so?" Phi nodded.

Sera looked at Katie and asked if she wanted to play DDR while they waited. Katie agreed and went to set up the console. Yusuke sat down on the couch to watch them play this game when Katie and Sera grabbed either end of the couch and shoved it back a few feet with him still on it. Sera got the mats out after Katie moved the coffee table to a corner, opening the floor space. Katie used a hairband from her wrist to pull her hair into a ponytail while Sera was getting the game started. She asked if Katie had an extra and Katie went to get one. Oblivious to the three boys in the den, Katie walked in and over to the bookshelves and began looking on the empty spaces for something.

"Now where did I leave that?" she muttered to herself, then snapped her fingers when she remembered, "I was using it for a bookmark!" She turned from the shelves and toward the window to see Hiei sitting there looking out into the yard. She pursed her lips and looked to the boys smiling at her on the couch, she smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry, I totally didn't notice you guys in here. Um, dinner should be ready in a few minutes, but me and Sera were gonna play DDR if you guys wanna play," she said.

"Sounds awesome!" Kuwabara said, jumping up and walking into the living room. Katie went to walk out the door, then turned and walked to the window. Hiei turned to look at her only when she lifted the blanket at his feet. She muttered an apology and grabbed a book and walked away once more. She stopped in the doorway to look from Kurama, who was looking around at the books on the shelves, to Hiei who was again staring out the window.

"Are you guys gonna come?" she asked, a little apprehensive.

Kurama was the only one to turn at the sound of her voice. He gave her a small, tired smile, "No thank you, Hiei's not much of a people person," he said, gesturing to his friend, "And I'm a little tired, I think I'll stay here."

"Alright," Katie said, not too familiar with how to deal with new people especially exchange students, even if their heritage as demons gave them something in common. "Um, help yourself to anything on the shelves, that's everything we've already read a hundred times. I'll come get you for dinner when it's ready, and I'll go ahead and close this door, we're gonna be a little loud," she smiled as she left, closing the door to the den behind her.

V


	3. Perfect Timing

**Hey! It's me again guys, and guess what? I'm hyper! MuHaHaHaHaHaA! Sorry…Anyway, I'm listening to a Numa Numa/Yu Yu Hakusho amv and it inspired me to write this now…don't ask why…cause I don't know myself…Numa Numa! (I blame Kuto!) I own nothing! **

**If you are reading this, I fixed it and added a bit to it. It's not life-changing, but it is there... somewhere... **

I

Kurama walked into the room he was temporarily staying in. There was a cordless phone sitting on the bed; it rang.

_Might as well, she probably can't hear it or she would've answered._ "Hello?" he asked when he picked up.

**"Sugar-fried-honey-bun!"**

"Umm…E-excuse me?" he stuttered, confused. 

**"Uhh…Is Katie there?"**

"One moment please," he walked out into the hall and knocked on Katie's door.

II

After she got the ashes swept up, she walked to her computer and got on the Internet.

"Ah, sweet, sweet YouTube. HA! Numa! Funny, it's Yu Yu Hakusho...how ironic."

There was a knock at her door. "Hm?" She got up, went to the door, and opened it. "Yeees?" she asked. There stood a confused Kurama.

"Phone for you," he said.

She took it from him, "Oh, sorry, I must have left it in there when I was cleaning. Why do you look confused?"

"Sugar-what?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Don't ask. Thank you, K- Shuichi," she put the phone to her ear and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your sugar-fried-honey-bun?" She looked at Kurama and rolled her eyes, "Sorry about her, she's a crack head. Thanks." He smiled and walked back to his "room."

Katie closed her door, "I almost called him Kurama!" 

**"What? Are you crazy? Don't answer that…" Kendra said.**

"Shut face," Katie said as she hit play on the video.

"**Do I hear Numa?"**

_Uh, oh..._ "No! What're you talking about?" Katie said slightly worried.

"**I thought you didn't like Numa…" Kendra stated.**

_Must change subject or she'll go all rabid..._ "Can I smack Hiei?" Katie asked.

"**Why?"**

"Just 'cause." Little did she know, she was being louder than she thought. The guys were in the hall about to knock on her door when they heard this. They all looked at Hiei.

"**..Why?" **

"Well, first off, he's an ass, and second if he don't flippin' tell Yukina I'm gonna kick him in the face and tell her myself!"

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, as well as Kurama's and Yusuke's.

Kuwabara grabbed Hiei and put him in a headlock, "What do you have to tell my Yukina, Shrimp?"

Katie looked at her door, her eyes wide.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Hey, Kuto? I gotta letcha go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Me and my big mouth…Yeah, see ya."

She hung the phone up and walked to her door. Closing her eyes she opened her door and stepped out.

"Okay, guys, first things first, what the hell are you doin' to him?" she asked looking at Kuwabara and Hiei.

They all blinked. Yusuke was laughing, and Kurama had been trying to get Kuwabara to release Hiei.

"Kuwabara, put him down," Katie said. Hiei was released. "Thank you, now before I get my head chopped off, let me explain… I was talking about a different Hiei, off an anime, and I was apparently talking about a different Yukina. I'm sorry I caused confusion. If you hear me talking about them or others, I'm most likely talking about the anime…unless this Hiei pisses me off and then I'll probably want to slap you too," she said looking at Hiei grinning.

He glared at her and walked downstairs and out the door. She shook her head; _this is going to take a while for him...wonder how long it'll take Fox-boy._

Kurama saw her joking with Hiei, not something most people did when they first met him.

"Wow."

"What?" Katie looked at Yusuke who had recovered from laughing.

"He didn't even attempt to try and kill you…" he said looking at where Hiei walked away.

She laughed, "What? Now why would he want to kill me? I've not even begun to make his life a living hell yet."

They all looked at her like she had turned suicidal. "Do you have a death wish?" Kuwabara asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "My warrant ran out years ago…" She walked back in her room and closed her door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked looking from Yusuke to Kurama.

"I'm not sure…" Kurama said. He looked at her door and walked down stairs and sat on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and walked down stairs also.

III

She sighed as she slid down her door. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Ugh, this sucks Pokeball, man. I want my ears!" She put her hands on top of her head, leaned her head back and breathed in.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, "You've got to be kidding me?" Outside her window on the opposite side of her room was a storm coming this way.

"This is the second time this week!" she growled, got up and ran down stairs.

"I swear! One day she's gonna meet her brother!" Katie growled as she walked by the guys.

"What?" most of the guys asked from different spots in the living room. She stopped and looked at them. Hiei had come back in and had taken over the window facing the side of the house.

_I don'__t wanna ask. I don't wanna ask. I just got them back. They'll kill me if I die. I'll prob'ly die if I don't ask. I don't wanna deal with Koenma right now. ARG! _

Katie ran both hands through her hair. She was frustrated. She wanted to handle this problem on her own, but she honestly didn't think she could go through with it.

A million different scenarios were running through her mind; all of them bad.

_Okay, just ask if they'll help you. Surely five can beat one. Then again, two of them are human. __Nnnnnnnnn..._

"Katie? Are you okay?" Kurama asked. Katie took a deep breath and removed her hands from her hair.

"This is a horrible moment to ask you guys this, but…have ya'll heard about demons?"

_No!_

IV

**Hey! I'm SOOO sorry I've taken this long to get this (short) chapter up here! Please don't pull a Kendra and go all rabid! I'll get the fourth up as SOON as I can!**** Ja ne!**


	4. First Day

**Hello, again, people! I'm still here, honestly, I'm surprised I'm on my fourth chapter… Um…yeah, thanks to the people that have stayed with us, I thank all of you who reviewed. (Yes, even you Katie) So, yeah...here's the next chapter…I accept constructive criticism and advice... (Please be gentle)**

**I own Katie/Kiara..**

**That is all..**

I

"Why would we know about demons?" Yusuke asked looking around at the rest of the guys. She glared at him slightly and bared her teeth, revealing fangs. She really didn't need this right now.

"Don't play stupid, Detective, not now!" she half-barked. "Ugh! Forget ya'll! I'll kill her myself!" With that said, Katie ran out the front door, leaving it wide open.

Yusuke sat there with his mouth open slightly and looked back at Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to see their reactions. Kurama's eyes were somewhat wide, Kuwabara looked scared, and Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly.

They all decided on the same thing at once and ran outside. They saw no sign of her in the front yard. A yelp of pain was heard from the back. A lightning bolt struck a tree, causing it to crack and fall.

"What the hell is she fighting?" Yusuke yelled as Katie appeared next to the tree pulling something out of its trunk. "What the-?"

Laughter could be heard from behind the house, "We've been over this a thousand times." A girl walked into view; she had short light-brown hair, cat ears and tail? "You can't beat me...I know all of your moves, your style, your weaknesses...or rather, weakness..."

"You may know all that," Katie said to the cat demoness, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you near them!" She jumped and in an instance she drug her claws across the cat's face. The girl roared in pain as she stumbled back a few feet, and then regained her balance. Just as she looked up, she saw she and her opponent were in a different place; and her opponent had changed. Katie wasn't the blonde-haired girl she first fought; she had black hair, black ears on top of her head, and a black tail swishing angrily behind her.

"I thought he taught you to never let your emotions get in the way of your fighting?" the cat taunted.

"They didn't call me Chaos for nothing..."

II

The guys were standing there in shock, multiple questions running through their minds. Kurama voiced his main question: "Was that who I thought it was, Hiei?"

"Rayan...I thought she was dead..." Hiei said with a glare.

Yusuke spoke his confusion, "You guys know the cat chick? How did she make a portal? And where the hell did they go?"

Kurama looked to Yusuke and said, "That's a story for later. We need to find Katie. Now."

III

_Dang it! Why am I so out of practice? I've got to get out of here or I'm not gonna make it..._

She was slung against a tree, yet again. Both girls were bloody and wearing down, Katie faster than Rayan.

"What's wrong, _Kiara_? Is the little wolf pup getting tired?" Rayan hissed. Katie winced at her own name and coughed up blood.

"What the hell," Katie said after spitting out blood, "did I ever do to you, Rayan? Why do you hate me now?"

"You betrayed me!" the cat yelled, "You were being the selfish little bitch that you are and completely forgot about me!"

Before Katie could say anything, Rayan sent a lightning bolt at her. A blood curdling scream erupted from her.

IV

"What th-?" Yusuke said to himself. Kurama suggested they spilt up to cover more ground; therefore, Yusuke is lost some 8.72 miles behind Katie's house, so far, finding nothing but trees and the occasional squirrel. As he continued toward the scream, a lightning bolt shot above his head.

"AGH! Geez! Watch where you're shoot-!" he yelled, but a loud crack was heard above him and before he could move, he blacked out.

V

A scream, a mumbled curse, a soft thud. Yusuke opened his eyes and blinked slowly.

"Get up, Urameshi."

"Katie?" he sat up and looked at her. "Wha-?" He didn't see Katie; he saw a bloodied, black-haired, wolf demon that was on her knees, a few feet away.

She looked over at him and smiled warily, "You're a pain to protect," she coughed and spit out blood.

She started to lean to the side and fall just as Yusuke ran over to her, even though pain ran through him, "Careful! Man, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Her eyes started to close, "Don't...don't tell them you saw me like this...you can't...please..." she said as her eyes closed. In a matter of seconds, she reverted to her blonde, ear and tailless-self.

"Katie? Katie! Oh, crap!" he heard the others talking a few yards away, "Kurama! Guys! Over here!"

VI

"_I dare you to kiss Hiei!" _

_"WHAT?" _

_"You've got to, Kiara, he dared you. Unless you're backing down?" _

_"FINE!" She quickly kissed him and pulled away, as she looked up it was not Hiei, but a young man with dark brown hair and gold eyes. His cat ears perked up and tail swishing behind him. _

"_Sai!" She backed away from him, terror apparent in her eyes. He smiled devilishly._

"_I'm coming back for you..." _

"AHHH!" Katie shot up in her bed, panting. She looked around her room wondering how she got there with the dream still fresh in her mind. Her door opened and as a reflex, she scooted farther away on her bed. It was Kurama.

"Katie, are you okay? I thought I heard you scream."

She sighed with relief, "Yeah, I-I'm okay," she wiped away tears she just noticed. "It was just a bad dream..."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling physically?"

"Like crap."

He chuckled, "Do you feel like going to school today?"

"Wel—what time is it?" she looked at her clock on the nightstand: it read 6:45.

"HOLY CHEESE!" she jumped up and stopped because of pain.

"Don't move so fast! You'll reopen your wounds!" he went over to offer assistance but she pushed him away.

"No, no. I'm fine." She held her ribs, "Man did she do a number on my ribs...Okay." She looked at Kurama, "Kurama, you make sure everyone is up and ready to go by...oh, let's say...7:30...'Kay? Please? I have to take a shower. I feel like I'm caked in blood; and it does not feel too good..."

Kurama sighed, _She'll never listen, it's like talking to Hiei..._ "Okay, I'll make sure everyone gets up and ready to go...happy?"

"Very, thank you. Now if you don't mind, can you leave?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Oh, yes! My apologies. If you need anything, feel free to ask," he said walking out of her room and closing the door.

When she heard the _click_ of the door, she ran to get her clothes and got in the shower. She took a twenty-five minute shower, got dressed, and looked at her clock: 7:10. _Okay, I'm doin' fine..._ She brushed her hair and put the essentials in her backpack: Gameboy, manga, drawing pad, clipboard, mechanical pencil, and more manga. When she got all of her stuff, she walked downstairs to the living room.

"Where is everybody?" she asked seeing only her open drawing pad and colored pencils on the coffee table. _That's where I left tho—oops..._

"Well look who it is. I almost thought you were somebody else with wet hair," Yusuke said coming out of the kitchen behind her. Katie turned around and saw the rest of the guys walk out.

"Well, that normally happens when you have blonde hair, when you get it wet it looks brown or black," Katie said.

"I hope you don't mind we helped ourselves to your kitchen, Katie, aren't you hungry?" Kurama said.

Katie grinned and waved it off, "Nah. Who's ready for school?"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kuwabara said.

Katie just smirked, "Welcome to hell..."

VII

They got off the bus and the four boys looked around. They were dropped off at the side of the building, in front of a parking lot. A wide walkway went from the road next to the parking lot, up to the multiple doors on this side of the building. Katie walked a few feet in front of them and turned around.

"Welcome, newcomers, to Horace Maynard High School! Feel free to ignore the weird looks I'm getting from everyone and, please, if you have questions, ask me. Now if you'll excuse me for one moment, I have to attack someone. Could you hold this, please? Thanks." She tossed her bag to Kuwabara just because he was there. Katie turned and ran toward the doors where everyone else was going.

"What in the world is she-?" Yusuke asked. They heard two very loud yells of: "Tyler!" and "Lucas!" A short brunette nearly tackled a boy about ten inches taller than her. Katie just ran and hugged a boy right next to the one called 'Lucas'.

"Katie! Agh! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Tyler yelled trying to get the blonde off of him. She laughed.

Lucas wasn't trying so hard: "Geez, Katie, I know you want me but wait 'til we back to my place!"

The blonde Katie released Tyler as the detectives were walking up, just in time to hear this said.

"Katie! What are you doing? You're dating Troy! Get off him, now!" the blonde Katie said.

"Wait... What? There's two Katie's?" Yusuke looked from one Katie to the other. The brunette had glasses and was wearing a zipped-up, Legend of Zelda jacket and black jeans. She was also a few inches taller than the blonde Katie.

"'Bout time ya'll walked up here. Guys, this is-." "Katie!" Both of the girls looked behind them. The brunette just waved and laughed. The blonde yelled and hid behind Kurama.

Zoey, Kendra, and Angel ran and skidded to a stop in front of Kurama. Kurama had braced himself for impact, but it never came.

"Why," he asked, "did you hide behind me?"

"Because they won't kill you..." Katie said smiling sheepishly. She walked out from behind him and waved, "Hey, guys."

They attacked her with hugs and: "What did you think you were doing? You could've gotten yourself killed or-!"

Katie squeezed her way out of their clutches and repeated: "Or severely wounded, or maimed, or decapitated, or something very bad could've happened to me... Sheesh! I've killed scarier and stronger things than her!" _There goes me and my mouth again..._

"But! You have yet to kill her! Next time will you please call us for backup?" Kendra asked.

"You got in another fight with the cat?" Tyler asked.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I did..."

The other Katie poked her shoulder and asked, "Uhh...Katie? Who? They look familiar..."

Katie smacked herself in the forehead, "Sorry. Guys," she said, looking at the detectives, "These are some of my crazy friends: Zoey, Kendra, Angel, the other Katie, Tyler, and Lucas."

They all waved or said, "Hey," or just smiled. The blonde Katie turned to her friends.

"My friends, these are the exchange students: Yusuke, K-Shuichi, Kuwabara, and Hiei..." she said with emphasis on 'Shuichi.'

They nodded or waved or, in Hiei's case, glared. Katie looked at Hiei and looked in the direction he was glaring: Angel.

_Heh? Why are they glaring?_

Katie looked from one to the other while everyone else was talking.

She heard the other Katie clap her hands together in joy.

She turned to see her looking at Kurama saying, "I know who you are now! You're gir-!"

Katie slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh-Kay! Katie, why don't you go find Raeh?"

The blonde twitched and pursed her lips. She slowly took her hand away from her mouth and the other Katie just laughed.

"You freak! I don't want your spit!" she yelled wiping her hand on the sleeve of Katie's Zelda jacket.

"Not the jacket! Not the jacket!" Katie yelled trying to get away. "Fine! I'll go find Raeh!" She turned and went inside.

Katie turned back to Kurama, "Sorry, about that, she's crazy...-er...than the rest of us..."

Kurama just shook his head, "It's okay, but what was she trying to call me?"

"Uh...Gir!" Katie exclaimed. "He's on a cartoon; he's a robot disguised as a dog. He's so cute! I don't know why she calls you that though..."

_I am lying through my teeth. But that's okay; Kurama would kill if he knew..._

Tyler and Lucas said their 'See ya later!' to all of them and went inside. Katie ushered the guys inside after her friends, but noticed that two people were missing. _Why the heck are they __**still**__ glaring at each other?_ She walked over and crossed her arms, looking at the both of them. Kurama turned and watched.

Katie made a fist and brought it to her mouth like a microphone. "This is an intense battle for sure, folks. It's Hiei versus Sera in an extreme glaring contest. Ooh, you can feel the heat from between these two! Wow!"

Even with Katie's comments, Angel and Hiei were still glaring at each other. Katie, still looking from one to the other, saw a literal spark of fire between the two.

Her eyes widened slightly as she called to Kurama, "Kurama? We got sparks flying! I give up, I need help!"

Kurama chuckled and walked over, grabbing his shorter friend and walking away into the school building; Hiei still glaring at Angel all the way inside.

"Care to tell me what the heck that was all about, Sera?" Katie asked, looking up at her taller friend.

The other blonde ignored her friend and said, "This is going to be fun!" With that, Angel turned and walked inside, Katie following.

"Hel-lo! Sera!"

"Huh?" Angel turned and didn't see who was calling her by her name.

"Sera, I'm short. Look down..." Katie said, crossing her arms.

Angel looked down at her and tried and failed to hide her smile. "Yes, Katie?"

The shorter blonde twitched and said, "Are you going to tell me why you were glaring at the black dot? Or are you going to leave me in the dark?"

Angel thought for a moment and then said, "I think I'll just leave you in the dark."

Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "This is going to be the longest month of my life..."

"Except for the month when you died, right?" Angel asked.

Katie paused rethinking that month. "Yeah, that month was absolute -."

"Guys!" Angel and Katie turned their heads to see Kendra sticking her head out one of the doors to the auditorium. "Come on! Prayer is starting with or without you!" With that, she turned and went back inside.

"Hell...that was interesting..." Katie said as she finished her sentence.

Angel shook her head and walked into the auditorium with Katie.

When they entered, they heard someone say, "Does anybody have any prayer requests?"

Katie piped up and said, "Yeah, pray for me. I have to put up with four guys at my house since they're staying with me for about a month... Wait..."

Silence followed her request and from the semi-oval of people came a voice saying, "O-kay... Go, Katie..."

Katie smacked her forehead in slight embarrassment, "Not in any way, shape, or form you're thinking about, April, you sick freak..." She removed her hand from her head, "But seriously, pray for me, I'm still sore from yesterday. Don't ask. And -."

"Pray for them," Angel said, pointing her thumb back at the guys, "They'll need it more than any of us."

Katie looked back to them and waved.

Other requests were said, someone lead prayer, and they all went to talk to a friend.

Katie, Angel, and Kendra walked over to them.

"What's up?" Katie asked. Kurama looked at her and asked, "Do you happen to have our schedules, Katie?"

She took this moment to realize she'd forgotten this little detail as soon as Zoey walked through the auditorium doors; their schedules in hand.

"Hey, guys! Umm... Katie, you forgot to pick up their schedules in the office. . ."

"Thanks, Zoey... you're a lifesaver..." Katie said as Zoey handed the guys their schedule.

A moment of silence passed when Yusuke said, "What does 'Fall Mixed' mean?"

Katie and Zoey looked at one another and then at him. Zoey asked him, "Are you a tenor or a bass?"

Yusuke looked at her, "What?"

Katie smirked and said, "Looks like Binky-butt stuck you in chorus with us."

"Chorus? As in singing? You're kidding me, right?" He looked from one to the other.

Zoey and Katie looked at each other with smirks on their faces. The auditorium doors were opened and Angel saw a red-head and said, very loudly, "Shrumy!" and ran and hugged him.

The tall red-headed boy was caught off guard and nearly fell, swearing loudly. Another guy about the same height with shoulder-length black hair and a black jazz hat perched on his head, laughed.

"TROY!" the blonde Katie yelled and went to attack him but stopped and turned to the brunette Katie. "Can I hug him?" she asked pointing at him.

"Sure. Why are you asking me?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you are dating him," she said with a shrug. The blonde then proceeded to latch on the poor boy. When she let go she had his hat on her head. He tried to take it back but was stopped by his girlfriend hugging him. He momentarily forgot his beloved hat.

"Awe! How sweet!" This cry came from Katie, Zoey, Angel, Kendra, and the redhead guy named Nick.

Katie turned from hugging her boyfriend and said, "Oh, suck pokeball you fartknocking kappa!"

The other Katie just looked at her, and then said, "Katie?" "Hm?" "Pretty hair, pretty shirt, pretty muscles, pretty skin tone, pretty…motorcycle… What the crap?"

She continued as the brunette laughed hysterically. "You seriously scared me with that, chick. But I do love Cloud's reaction..."

Katie had calmed down long enough to ask, "His reaction?" Everyone else was just confused.

The blonde got an evil smirk on her face and then half-yelled, "Firaga! I loved that part!" She giggled, "Fire!"

Her friends either smiled and agreed, or looked at her funny and shook their heads.

"You're a little pryo aren't ya?" asked Yusuke.

She looked at him and said, "Duh!"

Troy got fed up without having his hat on his head so he reached for it. When he did, Katie backed away, growled slightly, and said, "My hat!"

Kurama rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. When Katie stuck her tongue out at Troy, Kurama took the hat off her head and handed it to the owner.

"Kurama! Not cool! I stole that!" she said, looking at him with fake astonishment.

After Troy said 'thanks' and put his hat back on, Kurama looked at Katie out of the corner of his eye, his back still turned, and said, "Oh, get over it, Kiara."

Kurama stopped at hearing himself call her a name he hasn't said aloud in who knows how long.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him puzzled. Hiei just sent him a half glare.

"Who?" Yusuke asked. A gasp was heard and everyone turned. Katie was clutching her right side, her other hand covering her mouth, and she was coughing.

"Katie? What's wrong?" Zoey asked, walking towards her. Katie fell to her knees, blood leaking between her fingers.

"Oh, geez! Katie, are you okay?" said April, an average height blonde who had walked over to talk to Troy and others.

Zoey helped her up, "Come on, you crack head." She and Katie walked out of the auditorium.

"You checked her out yesterday, Kurama, what's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked him quietly.

Kurama stood silent for a moment, staring at the door. "Bruised ribs won't do that to you," he said finally. Everyone looked at him, "There's no logical reason for that. She wasn't bleeding internally, no fractures, amazingly. I don't get it."

VIII

"The hell is wrong with you, mutt?" Zoey asked. She'd taken her friend to an empty restroom next to the gym so she could clean up. Katie wiped her mouth on a paper towel and looked at the floor.

She didn't say anything at first, but then she thought of something. "Rayan."

Zoey looked confused, "What do you mean? She's no where near here," she paused. "What happened to you in there? I know it's not your ribs."

Katie smirked slightly, "Fist thing that came to mind. Hm. I don't know. I felt extremely happy that Kurama said my name, but then I felt like there was an electric shock going through me and I started coughing up blood."

Zoey looked at her friend in thought. "A curse..." she trailed off. Getting a weird look from Katie she continued, "I've heard of these curses. Like how she sealed your demon form but not your powers. She's probably made it to where no one can call you by your real name."

"Okay...but to what purpose?" They remained silent in thought.

_**What else? To watch you suffer...**_

Katie jumped in surprise, she wasn't expecting telepathy. "Katie?" Zoey started to ask, but Katie held up her hand.

"_**What did you do to me, Rayan?" **_Katie asked through the link.

_**Now why would I tell you, hm? Why don't you have your spell genius help you out?**_ And with that, she closed the link.

Katie buried her face in her hands. "What did she say?" Zoey asked.

"Absolutely nothing." She looked to her friend, "Think you can track down this stupid thing?" Receiving a smile and nod from her, Katie smiled, "Thanks, Zoey, I owe you one."

"No, Katie," she said walking out of the restroom, "you owe me a lot."

Katie laughed, and seeing the guys and her friends walk out of the auditorium, smirked. "Okay, how about I start by hooking you up with Yusuke?"

Zoey considered this, "Hm...That might work...wait! What?-!" Zoey covered her mouth with her hands and glared at Katie while she laughed.

"What, you didn't think I saw you checkin' him out? Just don't let him know, you'll inflate his already inflated ego."

Zoey glared and hit Katie in the back of the head. Hearing the cry of pain from her friend, she walked away.

Katie shook her head and ran to her friends looking at them. She skidded to a stop in front of Kurama who, yet again, braced himself for impact.

Katie grinned. He sighed, "You really do remind me of my sister..." Katie tilted her head.

"You have a sister?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked at him with a sad smile, "She died a few years ago." Yusuke gave him a sympathetic look and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Sorry, man, I had no idea."

"It's okay, Yusuke, really. Oof! Katie, what are you doing?" he said looking down at the shorter girl hugging him.

"If you don't stop looking so dang sad you're gonna make me cry!" she said into his chest. _I __swear__ if you two dumbasses don't figure it out by next Friday I'm gonna kill you both..._

She released him and smiled, "So...who do you guys have for homeroom?"

A piece of yellow paper was instantly in front of her face, she focused on the name: Hiei Jaganshi.

She took the paper and looked at his classes. "Everything but first...wow. Thank you, Koenma. Not really."

She handed it back to Hiei and said, "Looks like you're stuck with me, sorry." He took it and rolled his eyes, she smirked.

"Holy crap!" Kuwabara yelled. Everyone looked at him. He walked up to Hiei and Katie and pushed them so their faces were inches away.

Katie's eyes went wide and Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Holy crap! She's shorter than Hiei!"

As soon as Kuwabara's hand left her shoulder, she pushed Hiei away with both hands.

"Bubble!" she said looking at Kuwabara. "Sorry," she said looking to Hiei.

"Why are you blushing, Katie?" Zoey asked with a smirk on her face. Katie turned to her and said, "How 'bout I shove you and Hiei in a closet together and let you kill each other, huh?"

Zoey muttered a, "No, thank you..." and Hiei growled slightly, as if daring her to try. Katie looked at him and smirked, "Down, boy. Geez! I'm kidding."

"Hiei, stop it," Kurama said, giving Hiei a warning look. Before he could say anything else, Angel grabbed him and started walking away, saying, "Have fun with your fight, guys! I don't want to be late!"

"Oh, crap! Yusuke you have homeroom with me so come on!" Zoey said, dragging him away. Kendra showed Kuwabara where his homeroom was and Katie, somehow, got Hiei to follow her upstairs to homeroom.

The fifteen minutes in homeroom went by extremely fast: Katie spent a majority of the time trying to help her teacher pronounce Hiei's name; Angel spent her time watching Kurama suffer from the attention he was getting from the girls; and Yusuke was just talking with Zoey, learning about the classes.

Katie showed Hiei where his first and second periods were, and walked down stairs past the gym and auditorium to chorus.

In the classroom, Yusuke asked how they knew of demons. He got a quick and blunt explanation of: "Yes, we're demons. Some of our friends know, others don't. We know Koenma sent you to 'pick us up' and you're going to have to figure out how to get us to cooperate on your own. You be nice, most of us will be too. Good luck, have fun."

Second and third went by uneventfully, with the exception of Zoey yelling Katie liked someone in lunch, following with Katie turning crimson red and hiding behind Kurama once more.

Fourth rolled around and everyone was gathering to the classroom for drama.

"Katie!" was heard down the hall and the girls and the team watched as the other Katie ran down the hall.

"An-gel! Zo-ey! Ken-dra! Ka-tie!" she said.

A balding teacher by the name of Mr. Furman stopped her in her tracks, "No running in the halls."

Katie visibly shrunk and turned red, "O-okay." She walked over to the gang. As soon as Mr. Furman was out of sight, the girls burst out laughing.

"You shut up!" Katie yelled.

"We love you, Katie, you know that right?" the blonde Katie said through tears and laughter.

"Yeah, sure you do..." she muttered. Mr. Crase, the drama teacher, stuck his head out the door and told them to get their butts in the room. The girls looked around for the boys but found they'd already gone in.

After Mr. Crase had taken roll, he ushered the class to the auditorium. Once there, they played games such as, 'Red Light, Green Light,' 'Scream,' and 'Bench.' Currently, they were playing a game called, 'No It's Not.'

The brunette Katie walked to the front of the stage, while the rest of the class was at the back. She had an old cord-phone in her hand and she disconnected it at one end.

She held it by the phone and said, "I am Girly Man," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She used the cord like a whip and said, "Rose Whip!"

Laughter erupted from Katie, Katie, and Kendra. Kurama stood in the line, utterly stunned. Beside him Yusuke snickered, but stopped when he got a look from the fox himself.

"No it is not! Give me that!" Mr. Crase said taking the phone away from her.

Fourth ended quickly after that. The entire gang gathered on stage while everyone else dispersed.

Angel spoke up, "Oh, I forgot to tell you about Hien." Katie and Kendra looked at her like she was insane.

Katie stopped, "Wh-who?" "Hien. Are you coming or am I leaving you here?" she began to walk away.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Come on, guys, she's our ride home." "How?" Kuwabara asked. "She drives to school," Katie said, at the doors of the auditorium. "Are you comin' or not, Kuwabara?" Yusuke yelled next to her.

Angel walked up to Kurama and handed him a hair bow. He looked at her perplexed.

"Trust me, you'll need it," she said walking away.

He shrugged and put his hair in a ponytail. Angel stopped and looked at him, shook her head and went outside. After everyone left the auditorium, they went out the doors they came in that morning.

Once in the parking lot, they found Angel's truck. It had a vampire symbol on the driver's door and a werewolf symbol on the passenger's door. On the hood, was a skull with a snake slithering through it. The girl's got in the truck, Angel driving. The guys were looking a little confused, but got in the bed of the truck. With that, Angel drove out of the parking lot and sped toward Katie's house.

Upon reaching her house, Angel parked and turned the truck off. The girls got out and walked around to the back and stopped. Yusuke was laughing saying she drives like a maniac, and Kuwabara was fully agreeing. Angel put the gate down letting them out. She stopped when she saw Kurama; his hair was still in a pony tail but it was falling out and blown in disarray. The other three girls were snickering and saying something about why they never rode in the back.

Kurama trying to brush out his hair, they all walked inside to find two blue and turquoise headed girls sitting on her couch.

"Botan, are you sure we should be here?" the turquoise headed girl asked.

"Oh, Yukina, don't worry, she won't care, it's –"

"Botan! It's lovely to see you again. Hi, Yukina," Katie said looking to the ice maiden. "Can I speak with the two of you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Botan looked at her and everyone else in the doorway. She blinked. Yusuke was about to ask her what she was doing there, but Katie grabbed her and drug her into the kitchen, Yukina following.

IX

"First off, it's great to see you guys again!" Katie said smiling as she hugged them both.

"Second, call me Katie." She saw the looks of confusion on their faces, "I don't understand either, just call me Katie, please. Another thing, I thought you guys wouldn't be here 'til later?"

Botan smiled sheepishly, "Well, Koenma said I if I didn't leave then I wouldn't leave at all... Heh... But what are the guys doing here? I thought they were supposed to be on mission?"

Katie rubbed her forehead and said, "We are their mission, Botan, they're here to get us. For what reason, I've no idea..."

There was a small pause before Yukina spoke up, "So, they don't know who you are?"

Katie looked at her, "No, they still think I'm dead... I'll kill 'em both." Yukina gave her a look that disagreed and Katie smiled.

Just then, Yusuke burst through the door saying, "Sorry for interrupting, but can I ask why you're here, Botan?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, why wasn't I told you had another mission?" she demanded, poking him in the chest.

"I don't know! Now answer my question!"

"Hmph! For your information, we're here for a sleepover," Botan said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, sleepover?" Yusuke yelled. Katie's eyes lit up, "I've got a better idea!" She ran out of the kitchen facing the living room.

"Guys!" she said excitedly. Zoey was walking down the stairs with Kendra and everyone else was sitting somewhere in the room.

She said one word with a smile on her face: "Party!" Angel gasped and said, "Costume party!" While Zoey said, "Pool party!" They glared at each other and nodded, saying, "Both."

Katie shook her head, "One party at a time. How about pool party early-ish tomorrow and then next weekend we do a costume party?"

The girls nodded in agreement. Yusuke, Botan, and Yukina had walked out of the kitchen and had overheard. They too agreed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on the party ideas, calling everyone to invite them, and over pizza, figured out what they were going to have to eat.

Finally, at close to eleven that night, they all went to their rooms, falling asleep. Katie, Zoey, Angel, and Kendra, the exceptions. They snuck out of their rooms into the hall, ready to put their plan into action.

**X**

**Hey, peoples! I want to sincerely apologize for taking so terribly long! I finally did it! I finished this chapter! Now only five gillion more to go...Eh...anywho... Please review! As stated above, I accept constructive criticism and advice. 'Til chap five! Bye!**

**Katie out.**


	5. Facing Facts

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL! I AM SOOO SORRY! I had to use the last bit of dynamite on my last writer's block and I haven't bought anymore. Please have mercy on my poor, poor soul...anywho...this one is probably longer than my fourth chap so, enjoy! P.S. tell me what you think of the prank! Please and thank you! I will love you forever! –glomps-**

I

"Here we go! French toast and pancakes for breakfast! Dig in, but save some for me!" Katie said. She sat plates on the table in front of her friends. Well, those that were awake.

"Thanks, Katie. It looks great! I'm just wondering why Kurama isn't up yet, its ten fifteen," Botan said, looking at the swinging door.

Katie smirked, "Oh, he should be up soon. Actually, right about…now."

As soon as the word left her mouth, the girls heard someone running down the stairs. The ones that were in on the plan just sat and ate like nothing was going on.

Kurama opened the door in confusion and slight anger. Everyone looked to see him in only pajama bottoms.

"What did you do to me?" he asked looking at Katie.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Don't pull the innocent act on me, sis, what did you do?" he asked pulling a lock of hair to show.

Katie looked at his hair and gasped, "Holy cheese! Your hair is black! That's a good look for you, Kurama; you should keep it like that." His eyes flashed gold for a spilt second, she gulped, "Me love you long time?"

"Hey, that's my line!" Sera said. Katie gave her a look that said, 'help me...'

Kurama motioned for her to follow, she did.

The swinging door closed and the questions started. "What the hell did you do to my hair?"

Katie flinched, "Nothing!"

"Sis-"

"Okay! Okay! We dyed your hair. Big deal. It will wash out. Eventually. In a few months maybe."

She looked down to avoid his gaze and realized something. "Wait," she looked up at him. "What did you call me?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Well, if I called you by your real name you'd cough up blood." Katie's face lit up and she tackled him. The remaining girls in the kitchen all came out to see what the commotion was; they laughed at the scene.

"Get off me! You weigh a ton!" Kurama said while laughing. Katie looked at him, shocked.

She grabbed a pillow off the couch and proceeded to beat him with it, saying, "How dare you! I don't weigh that much!"

With each hit she was also throwing insults, "You stupid, sorry, low-down, sadistic, unsuccessful, man-whore-" Laughter was heard throughout the house as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were wondering who was being attacked. "Stupid, male-stripper!"

Katie's pillow was caught by Kurama, "Whoa, what? What are you talking about?"

The rest of the guys had finally come to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Katie beating a black-haired Kurama, saying, "Well, it's what Kuronue always told me."

Kurama looked confused, "When the hell did you talk to Kuronue? And why did you believe-never mind."

She smirked, "Okay, show's over! Kurama, please go put some clothes on. Seriously, Yusuke's even dressed." She pointed to him at the stairs.

He gave her a dull look and hit her with the pillow and walked upstairs, ignoring everyone.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked.

"What?" Katie said, smiling.

"An explanation, please. And since when does Kurama say 'hell?'"

"Well, I don't know about that part but he called me fat. Sort of," she said getting up, "Breakfast, anyone?"

Katie turned to the door; there was a knock. She walked over and opened the door to reveal the other Katie.

"Hi! I was told there was to be a party? Oh, and there's a funny-looking guy walking around outside." The blonde Katie gave her an odd look and pulled her inside and walked out herself.

She put her hands on her hips and turned back to Katie, "He didn't have six ears did he?"

The brunette thought for a second, "I don't think so, why?" she said nothing and turned back to her yard.

She looked around once more before turning and walking into her house. She closed the door as Kurama was coming down the stairs, now fully clothed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I let Crystal in," Katie said pointing to the other Katie.

He looked at her confused, "You mean Katie?"

"Yeah, Crystal," she said.

He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. The blonde turned to Crystal, "So did you talk to Troy?"

"Of course!"

"So is he coming?" Katie asked.

"Eh. Eheh? No."

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

Katie looked shocked, "What? Why?"

"I don't really know. It was just kind of, mutual? I guess? Yeah," she explained.

"Ah, we don't need him to have a party. Anyway, are we ready?" Zoey asked.

Katie started walking upstairs. "You don't have your swimsuit on yet?" Kendra asked.

All anyone heard from the girl was "Ugh! Fang! Move your fat butt!" She walked back down stairs, growling. Getting questionable looks she stated, "Fang won't get out of the way, I'm goin' in through my window," and continued outside.

II

Around noon, everyone was ready. The food was packed, and the pool toys and floats were being carried. When Sera saw everyone ready she made a portal and walked through, everyone else following. Katie stopped and looked at Hiei sitting in the window.

"You coming?"

He glared at her, "We're on a mission, not vacation."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Come on, it's not gonna kill you."

"No."

"Hm. Almost sounds like you're scared of Koenma."

Hiei was about to retaliate when he found she was no longer there.

III

About two miles from Katie's house, was a large pond with a waterfall. People immediately jumped in and started splashing others.

Lunch was made and eaten. A radio was brought so whenever there was a song that was known amongst the girls it was sung. A few that were not from the radio were sung also.

"Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase.

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passin' craze!

It means no worries for the rest of your days!

It's our problem-free! Philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" All of the girls fell over laughing when they finished.

"What is it with you guys and little kid stuff?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey, the only one of us here that should even be considering acting grown-up is Kurama. An' that's just because he's old," Katie said.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "No, Kurama's ancient. There's a difference," Sera said. Katie shrugged and laughed.

"How am I ancient?" Kurama asked.

"How old are you?" Sera questioned.

"He's three hundred. He'll be three-oh-one in February," Katie said, earning a slight glare from the fox.

"How long have you hated your birthday?" she asked.

"'Bout a hundred years," he replied.

"Why do you hate your birthday?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's in the middle of February," Katie said for Yoko. The red-head still had a look of confusion on his face. "The middle of February, oh! You're human, duh, mutt," she muttered to herself.

"What's in the middle of February? Valentine's Day?" Yusuke asked.

"Mating season," the six present demons said.

"It's like that-time-of-the-month but for guys," Kuto said.

"Ah," the two humans said.

"Hey, how come you're the only one that's almost totally dry?" Yusuke asked Katie, randomly.

"Because I suck at swimming," she said.

"Oh, come on! You can't be that bad."

"No, really, I am."

"Well, if you insist," he said as he picked her up and threw her in the pond.

"What'd you do that for?" Zoey exclaimed.

"Ah, she's fine!" Yusuke said.

"You threw her in the deepest part of the pond, idiot!" Sera said.

"Ooh! I got her!" Crystal said. As she waved her hand towards the water, someone jumped in. "Or not."

IV

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_ She thought as she floated towards the bottom. She tried to see where they were at the surface but the water irritated her eyes. When she looked again, she saw Sai standing there smirking.

She momentarily forgot she was underwater and opened her mouth to question. Water now in her mouth and throat she panicked and finally realized her foot was stuck between two rocks near the bottom. She tried to remove her foot but to no avail. What little vision she had was getting more blurry by the second.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

V

"Was that Hiei?" the Yoko turned Kurama asked.

"I think so," Kuto said, staying as far away from the fox as possible. At that moment, Hiei came out of the water and Yoko took Katie from him and laid her on the ground.

She coughed and rolled so she was on her knees. She sat back not hearing anyone's questions. Katie looked up and saw Botan's worried expression. The blonde looked to her left, wanting to escape the feeling of déjà vu. There she saw Hiei, the feeling left.

"Katie? Are you listening to me?" Yoko asked.

"Thanks," Katie said to Hiei. He said nothing as he got up and walked toward the house.

"I am so sorry, Katie, I- didn't think you'd freak out," Yusuke said, apologizing.

"Yusuke, c'mere."

He leaned closer to Katie, "Yeah?" She hit him so that he flew backward into a tree.

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you and make sure you can't come back!"

"Right, gotcha..." Yusuke groaned.

"Feel better?" Kurama asked.

"Yup! I'm hungry..." she said, looking at Yoko. He gave her an odd look and said, "We just ate two hours ago, Katie."

She chuckled, "No, we ate four and a half hours ago, for your information, Fluffy." Everyone laughed except Yoko. He ruffled her hair and went to the grill and made dinner. While everyone was eating, Katie stood up and walked to the edge of the woods.

"Don't make me have to kill you, I'm having fun right now," she said with her hands on her hips. A boy about 5'8" with silver hair and pointy ears came out of the woods. "State your name and reason for trespassing."

"Forgive me," he said, "I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you could help. And my name is -"

"Durenraith Vladel Neersha!" Crystal yelled.

He closed his eyes, "Found her. You can call me Raith."

There was a thud. Raith and Katie turned to see Crystal on the ground having run into a wind barrier Sera had put around Raith.

"Right," Katie said. "Well, I'm Katie, that's Sera, Kuto, Botan, Yukina, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Zoey, and that's Hiei in the tree up there," she said pointing, "and of course you know Crystal, but how?"

Raith took a breath, "I'm...We-uh...hmm..."

"You killed my parents!" Crystal exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago! I had no idea!" Raith said in his defense.

"O-kay! Calm thyself, Iago!" Katie said, "Why don't we just sit and answer questions. That sound good? I know we all have stuff we want answers to." She looked around at everyone. Almost everyone nodded.

After sitting down on the grass, Katie asked 'who first?' and Kuwabara spoke up, "What kinda demons are you guys?"

Katie spoke first: "Wolf and fire." then Kuto: "Coyote and fire." Sera: "Wind and fire." Zoey: "Elemental dog, mostly fire though." Crystal: "Cat, lightning, and water." The newest, Raith: "I'm not a demon, I'm an Ancient," he said. "There's a difference?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes," Raith replied.

"Next?" Katie asked. This time it was Yusuke, "What are you guys doing here?"

Katie: "Died, and pulled a Kurama." Kuto: "I'm just here." Sera: "No comment." Zoey: "I live here." Crystal: "I don't have to answer that." Raith: "Looking for her," he said pointing.

"Any more?" Katie asked once again.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked, jumping down.

The blonde looked confused, "Who are asking? All of us?"

"No, you," Hiei said, looking at Katie.

"I'm Katie; I'm a wolf demon that can control fire-"

"You're lying," he said.

"Really?" Katie asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I can tell, now tell me who the hell you are."

She stared at him for a moment, and then looked away and smirked, "I'd love to tell ya, but you're not gonna like it, and you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me," Hiei said, glaring. Katie glanced at Kurama, "I am a half-fox, half-wolf demon that can control fire and plants. And that's all I can say."

Hiei stared at her in disbelief. "Told ya you wouldn't believe me," Katie said.

"That's not possible. The only person like that died years ago, I was there!" he said.

Kiara stood, saying, "I told you I died but I never said how. Why did you pull me out of the water?"

Hiei looked confused briefly, before his expression turned to anger, "What?"

"Why?-! You could've let me drown! Or let someone else save me!" she asked, now angry herself.

"Alright! Who's ready to get back in the pool- pond-...thing?" Yusuke asked, jumping up, wanting to get rid of the tense scene before them. In a last attempt he yelled, "Squirrel!" sighing in defeat, he sat and turned to the rest that were sitting. "I tried," he said.

"You gonna answer me, Jaganshi, or you just gonna leave me hangin'?" she asked.

"I didn't want to be the one who told Koenma one of the fearsome murderers we were sent after drowned." Slap! Hiei had four scratches across his face.

"I'd rip your heart out if I thought you had one. You wanna know who I am? Read my real file because I can't tell you."

"Katie!" Kurama said, already standing. She disappeared. Hiei growled.

"Let me see what she did, Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei jerked away from him and disappeared also. It was Kurama's turn to growl, which earned a 'what-the-hell-was-that' look from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I hate it when this happens," Kurama said, rubbing his forehead.

VI

Kiara ran to her house. She jumped into a tree next to a window, opened it, jumped through, ran through that room, and into her own. She quickly put jeans and a t-shirt on, grabbed her katana and unsheathed it. She paused.

The girl looked at the white dragon engraved down one side of her sword. She turned it over to examine the black dragon engraved down the other.

Kiara saw the eye of the black dragon glisten, a portal gem. "Screw the stupid prophecy," she said, swinging her sword. A portal appeared as she tied her trusted katana to her belt. She ran through, the portal closing behind her.

VII

"They do this often?" Sera asked the fox.

"Rarely, but when they do, it's utter hell," he chuckled. "One time, me and Kuronue had to bribe her with chocolate and the promise to take her with us on a mission to forgive him," he shook his head, "Never again."

"What'd she do? Sound the alarm?" Sera asked smirking.

"No, in a weird way she helped us. You know if you're going on a road trip and someone always tells you to go to the bathroom?" he asked.

Sera laughed, "You've gotta be kiddin' me! That sounds just like her."

"That's not the half of it. Me and mom both told her to go and she said she did. When we got there, she said she had to go. We told her to go find a tree, 'cause it's not like we were gonna look, and she absolutely refused. So we had to alter our plan. While I snuck in, Kuronue took her to the front gate and asked if she could use the restroom," he finished his story with a grin.

Sera chuckled, "Yup, totally just like her-"

"You tellin' stories on me again?" Kiara asked.

Kurama looked up, "That was fast."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"What'd you do, go to Yomi's and try to kill people?" Sera asked.

"Nope, Mukuro's," Kiara replied. Sera pointed to the blood on her friend's arm. "Death row, I told her I'd be there sometime this week. And 'this week' is up tomorrow, and tomorrow's Sunday, so..." Kiara said shrugging. Sera nodded in understanding.

"Katie!"

The blonde threw her hands in the air, "I didn't do it this time, I swear!"

Zoey ran behind her saying, "Help! He's trying to tickle me!"

Yusuke was running toward them when he was stopped by vines wrapping around his wrists and ankles.

"Why'd you let him know you were ticklish?" Kiara asked.

"I didn't! He poked me!"

"And you 'eeped' correct?" Zoey whimpered and Kiara sighed.

"Are you ticklish?" Yusuke asked.

Kiara glared at him and said, "Why don't you go back to bugging and flirting with Zoey?"

"She is, Yusuke, very badly."

Kiara twitched at Kurama's statement. Seeing Yusuke's evil grin, she used the vines to throw him into the pond.

"You're gonna get hurt for that," Sera said to Kurama.

"Eh, I'm used to it," he replied. Glancing at Sera, the thief got an idea. Carefully, he reached over and poked her in the side. She jumped, he laughed, she hit him.

"I'll let you handle him, Sera," Kiara said, Zoey having run after Yusuke, who finally crawled out of the pond. Kiara walked to the edge of the pond, sat down, and put her feet in the water.

She looked around: Kuwabara was bugging anyone and everyone showing off for Yukina; Yukina was talking to Kuto about something; Botan was currently trying to drown Kuwabara; Zoey and Yusuke were still bugging each other; and Crystal was attempting to hurt Raith.

"Crystal!" The cat looked up, "Huh?" "There will be no death at this pond, got it?" Kiara told her. "Awe! Come on! Just this once?" Kiara gave her a look and she stopped, "Fine."

_Aside from nearly killing Hiei, this is great!_ She smiled, laid back, and closed her eyes.

VIII

Hiei walked around her room. White walls littered with random pictures, white carpet, dark red sheets, and- _What the hell is that?_ He thought seeing a pink and black Minnie Mouse blanket on her bed.

He walked to her nightstand where there was an alarm clock, various necklaces, and a lamp. Hiei saw one locket that stuck out.

About to reach for it, the door was slammed open. Spinning around, he saw a disgruntled Katie.

"They left me! I fell asleep and they left me! Ugh!" She threw a towel down on her bed. She took her shirt off to reveal her bathing suit. She turned towards her night stand, not knowing Hiei was there.

The blonde just blinked. As if to say something, she opened her mouth then closed it.

"I'm not even gonna ask, Hiei," she finished her sentence with a grin. Hiei turned and walked toward the door, grabbing the doorknob to close it.

"Sorry."

He paused, "Hn." She heard the door close.

She shook her head, smirking, "Shower." Kiara looked at her clock, "Nnnnn, nine? They come in at seven and leave me there 'til nine? Ugh..."

She walked into her bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

IX

"How was I supposed to know she was asleep? She hit me!" Kurama said in his defense.

"Of course she hit you, you kicked her!" Kuto said.

A short, blood curdling scream was heard. Yoko ran upstairs to find Kiara sitting against the opposite wall of her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She had her face in her hands, when she lifted her head she said, "Just tell me its dead."

Yoko looked confused when Raith walked out of her room.

"A spider?"

"That was a big spider! Please, tell me you killed it?"

"It's dead. I burned it," Raith said, shaking his head.

Kurama chuckled, "Where was it?"

"In my shower!" Kiara shuddered, "Disgusting creatures. Thank you, Raith; you are my knight in shining armor."

The guys laughed while she walked back into her room and got in the shower, cautiously.

Kurama and Raith went back downstairs to see Zoey say to Yusuke, "Told ya. Pay up." He shook his head as he gave her a twenty dollar bill. They played cards and various games. When Kiara got out of the shower, she joined them.

Yukina yawned. "Oh! It's that late already? We better be going and let you guys get some sleep," Botan said.

"Aw, come on! It's only," Kiara glanced at the clock, "two thirty." She grimaced, "The night is still young!" A few more people yawned as did Kiara.

"Okay, I admit defeat... 'Night, guys! I'll see ya later!" she said as she hugged Yukina and Botan. Everyone wished everyone a 'good night' and Botan and Yukina left while the rest went to bed.

X

"Mornin', bro. What up?" Kiara said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"You," Kurama said, looking at her, "What are you doing up at eight?"

"It's Sunday, we've got church today," she said.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Sera, and Kuto. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said, still cooking breakfast, "You're demons, going to a human church."

Kiara laughed, "It's not like we burst into flame when we walk in the door. We belong to a small Baptist church, just outside Maynardville."

Kurama nodded, "Well, if you want to go wake them up, this should be done by then."

"Kay," Kiara said, standing. She walked up the stairs to Sera's room. She opened the door slightly and looked in.

"Sera? Sera? Are you awake?" Kiara asked. She got a groan in response.

"Se~ra? Kurama's making breakfast." A shorter groan. "Don't make me get the yarn." A growl. Kiara sighed, "Well, it's that or I make Yoko come in here and tickle you."

Kiara quickly backed out and shut the door to avoid a flying pillow. She nodded to herself and walked to Kuto's room; she knocked. "Kuto?"

A gasp was heard followed by a thud. Curious, Kiara opened the door to see a black-haired boy about sixteen, sitting in the floor having taken the sheet with him.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked.

"You're solid!" Kuto exclaimed, tackling the poor boy.

Kiara stood in shock, "Kuto!"

"Bur?" the coyote looked at her friend in the doorway.

"What did I tell you? If you're gonna do that stuff don't do it in my house!" Kiara half-yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Let me tell ya 'bout it! No! Ya nasty! This is Bane! You know how you guys thought I was talkin' to myself and goin' crazy? And I told you I was talkin' to Bane?"

Kiara nodded. "This is him! He was a ghost, but for some reason only I could see him, and now he's back!" Kuto finished, as she continued to hug him.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you, Bane. I'm Katie. Kurama has breakfast ready if you guys are hungry," Kiara said, shaking her head.

"It's not Yoko is it?" Kuto asked.

Kiara chuckled, "No, he's- he's in his human form."

"Okay, just making sure," Kuto said, earning a weird look from Bane she continued saying, "He creeps me out."

Kiara laughed, "I tell you Kuronue's the man-whore and you get freaked out by my brother." She shook her head and walked downstairs.

By nine-ten, the girls had eaten and were ready to go. "See ya later, Kurama!" Kiara said, walking out the door.

"Bye!" he responded.

Around twelve thirty, the girls came home. "Hey! 'Bout time you got back," Zoey said, pausing her and Yusuke's game of Super Smash Bro. Brawl.

"Where've you guys been?" Yusuke asked.

"Church," Kuto replied. He gave her an odd look, and was about to question when he was interrupted.

"Sera, can I borrow one of your training katanas?" Kiara asked.

"Sure, but why are you not using yours?" Sera questioned.

"Because I don't want to put up with Hiei's crap right now," she replied walking upstairs.

After changing from a skirt and blouse to jeans and a tank top, she walked into Sera's room. Looking around, she found her target hanging on the wall with part of Sera's weapons. Kiara grabbed one and unsheathed it.

_Yup, this is the one I normally us._ Narrowing her eyes, she saw it needed to be cleaned. She sheathed the sword and walked back to her door. Pausing, she realized she was out of her sword cleaning supplies.

She then turned to Hiei's door and raised her hand to knock, when a slightly agitated voice stopped her, "What makes you think she's lying? Didn't sis tell you she was coming back?"

"Just because you meet some girl you think acts like your sister and tells you she's your sister, doesn't mean she is. She's playing us," she heard Hiei say. This had apparently been going on for some time.

"She never said she was my sister, I figured it out for myself."

"You met this girl two days ago, Kurama! Your mind is wanting to see your sister, and because something she did seemed familiar to you, you are seeing her."

"You're starting to sound as if you don't want to see her, Hiei," Kiara's eyes widened slightly. It was Yoko now.

Hiei gave no reply so Kurama continued calmly, "This entire conversation you've not said her name once. And I can't help but wonder why that is. You've never had a problem with that before, have you?"

Again, she heard nothing from Hiei, but she could fell the tension and anger from the other side of the door. Did she want him to say it?

_Of course I want him to call me by my name, but I know what he's going to say, and I'd rather the electric shock over that, so...do I?_

A she leaned closer to the wall next to the door, she heard Kurama speak again.

"When did you stop saying her name? When she died? Or two years ago when you gave up looking-"

"The first thing I did when we broke into Spirit World with that idiot Gouki, before I even gave the signal, I checked everywhere, anything that could tell me if she was alive or dead, and I couldn't find her in any of the three worlds, Kurama!" Kiara could tell Hiei was trying to keep his voice lowered, though that wouldn't last for long.

"I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find her. And until I see solid proof, there is no way in hell you or anyone else can make me believe that this pathetic excuse for a demon is Yoko Kiara!"

A huge electric shock ran through her body. She dropped the sword and grabbed her chest.

Her heart had stopped.

Kiara thought she heard a voice talking to her, but she couldn't respond. She grabbed for the wall as she sank to her knees. The voice got softer even though it should have been yelling. All she saw was movement and a lot of white.

Kiara's heart beat once as Hiei's last words ran through her mind. Her eyes wrenched shut as she forced her body to push itself up.

She ran. Down the stairs, out the door, and just kept running.

XI

After watching Zoey beat Yusuke mercilessly at Brawl, Sera wondered where Kiara was.

_I know it takes her forever to change, but dang..._

Sera got up and walked upstairs. When she reached the top, she saw the mutt holding her katana, looking at the floor.

Sera saw the girl's eyes widen as blue sparks ran over her body. The girl grabbed her chest.

"Hey, you okay, Mutt?" Sera asked. The girl fell to her knees. "Katie!" Sera was at her side in an instant. A door opened and Yoko walked out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, she just- hey!" Sera yelled as Kiara got up and ran.

They heard the door nearly being ripped off its hinges as it slammed against the wall. The two ran downstairs and outside, looking around for the girl.

Zoey was at the door, "What's going on?"

"She ran off," Sera said.

"What? Why?" Zoey asked, everyone else coming out behind her.

"It's my fault." Everyone looked at Kurama.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei said her name," Kurama told them.

"If Hiei said her name, then how is it your fault?" Kuto questioned.

"Because I made him say it," he said, angry with himself.

"That's not why she ran," Sera said, looking at Kurama.

He turned to look at her. "That's why she was in pain. What did you say after that, I didn't hear," she said.

Yoko bowed his head slightly, looking at the ground. Quietly, he said, "I asked Hiei if he even wanted to see her or if he cared at all." He paused.

"And?" Kuto asked.

"He said he stopped caring a long time ago."

XII

**Little thingy that I have to type...wack...Sera is standing behind me right now (Sera: Hi, ya'll! How you doin'?) lol any who...HERE IT IS! PLEASE review, I will love you fo-eva! Again, I'm soooo sorry it took me this long, I will begin on my sixth as soon as possible...and whenever Sera decides to stop braiding my hair...lol jk these braids will be in my hair for two days...****with**** a shower...yeah...I don't know what to put here anymore...so yeah...se ya next chap! (Sera says BYE!) **

**~Kiara **


	6. Unanswered Questions

**Yo! What up? This is mah 6****th**** chapter so far and I'm pretty proud of myself. Thank you SO much if you decided to stay with us! And thank you too, if you reviewed! We are very thankful, as you can see-**

**Kiara:**_ By "we" she means the voices in her head..._

**Me: The only voice in my head is you, Mutt...**

**Kiara: **_There ya go, she's crazy! Run for your li-! __**Gets hit with shoe**_

**Me: Oh, hush! And just let them read! **

I

_**Run.**_

Her body was on autopilot, Kiara hadn't stopped once. She didn't know how long she'd been running. Forcing herself to stop, Kiara fell to her hands and knees and began coughing. Then came the blood.

Panting slightly, she used an obliging tree to steady herself as she stood. As the girl looked around, she guessed she was thirty miles from her house.

_If I had just stayed at camp, none of this would've happened...none of it..._

She leaned her back against the tree. Then, almost too late, she sensed him.

_He followed me?-!_

She looked up into the branches above her. Kiara moved to avoid him as he dropped to the ground, sword drawn.

"Really, Hiei?-! Really?-!" she said. Instead of responding, Hiei chose to attack. She jumped into the trees, Hiei following.

All Kiara could do was avoid and evade, Hiei was relentless in his assault. "What is your problem, Jaganshi?-!" she yelled, still running and jumping through trees.

Rather pathetically, her foot was caught on a branch and she fell to the ground. Groaning, she rolled over on her back to see Hiei jump down at her. Quickly, she grabbed his katana with her left hand.

Hiei looked to his katana, which was inches above her face, to find it melted where she held it.

"That's enough," she said as she glared at him.

Kiara wrenched his katana to the left, pulling him down with it, to punch him in the face with her right hand. Hiei stumbled back with a bloody lip, but readied himself for hand-to-hand combat.

Kiara stood, enraged and ready to kill. But she wouldn't kill him, it was Hiei after all. He had trained her. He'd been there for her. He stood up for her.

_Yeah, but where was he when I died? Or these past fourteen years?_ She grimaced. _Don't think like that!_

Hiei smirked, seeing her expression. "Never show your emotion in battle," he said, grabbing her attention.

She looked slightly confused, before her appearance turned deathly calm. _This could get interesting,_ Hiei thought to himself.

She relaxed into a stance that was exceedingly odd to him. It wasn't even a stance, really. She stood with her body facing away from him, her hands at her sides. But Hiei saw one tiny flaw, it was miniscule, really, but she needed to fix it: her left foot.

Kiara knew he saw it. She let him see it. Her left foot was positioned wrong; she'd done it on purpose. There was a glint in his eyes she'd not seen for years. The two stood, both silently wanting the other to move first.

_I wonder how much of this Hiei is the one I knew._

As if to answer her unasked question, he flitted out of view. Kiara smirked, knowing what he was doing. She ducked down to dodge a blow from her left, as she kicked his feet out from under him. She quickly stood and backed up a little, looking down at the slightly-taller demon.

"Too predictable," she said.

Hiei glared as he stood again. Oh, how he wanted to kill her. And he easily could have, yet it felt as if something were holding him back. Could it be the fact she was a girl? She's a fighter, why should it matter? _Stupid honor code..._he thought.

"No tricks," Hiei said. Katie nodded, preparing herself. They ran at each other and soon, it was an all-out brawl. Both fighters aiming to at least knock the other one out. Hiei finally landed a well-placed kick to Katie's stomach.

Having the wind knocked out of her, she was pinned against the nearest tree, with Hiei's hand around her throat.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. She looked at him questioningly. "This scar, on your left arm; where did you get it?" he growled, not liking the fact he had to repeat himself.

Katie had a black scar three inches below her left shoulder. "Rayan," she choked out. "How?" Hiei asked through clenched teeth. "She shot me with lightning, how else?" Katie answered, smirking.

Hiei growled in anger, "Don't get smart with me. Why did she do that?"

"Apparently, I betrayed her. Don't know where she got that idea, she was practically my sister. Ya know, besides the whole total opposite anim-"

His grip tightened again, "Stop talking."

"Then stop askin' me questions, jackass," she said as she brought her hand down on his arm. He hissed slightly as his hand automatically released her when she hit the pressure point.

She took this chance and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. She punched him about five times before he could land another hit on her.

Their fight continued until Kiara managed to hit him hard enough in the head to nearly knock him out. Hiei retaliated with the same force. She fell and kicked his feet out from under him. She noticed that he didn't get back up.

Lying there, beaten and bruised, she contacted Kurama.

_**Bro? You can come get us now...**_

"_**Where the hell are you two?" **_Kurama asked. He sounded angry and worried. Worried Kurama is nothing new, but an angry Yoko, that's bad.

"_**Honestly, I have no idea. Wrong person, sorry. Sera?"**_ she called.

"_**What? Please tell me you killed him," **_Sera asked.

Kiara sent her an image of their surroundings. It was all she could do before passing out.

II

"I'll kill him! I don't care if he's injured, I don't care if he's dead! I'll bring back to life and kill him again!" Sera yelled.

"Kill him five times over," Zoey said.

"Why'd he go after her anyway?" Kuto asked, petting her pet ferret, Itachi.

"I have no earthly idea, and none of you are going near him until you calm down!" Kurama said. Everyone was in the living room. Kurama had tended to Hiei's and Kiara's wounds as best he could, until he realized they had multiple broken bones. They had called in Yukina who was currently healing Hiei.

III

**Mutt, if you don't fix that foot, I'm going to cut it off.**

_How 'bout you get off my back for once?_

**You normally listen and take my advice by the fifth time; this is the twenty-seventh. If you don't fix it now, you'll never get it right. **

_I don't care if it's not right, I can still do the blasted trick and it's more comfortable for me if I keep my foot like that. _

**I don't care if you're comfortable, it's wrong!**

_You __never__ care! You wouldn't even bat an eyelash if I fell off the face of the earth and died! Would you?_

**Not everything revolves around you Kiara!**

_I'm not saying it does! I'm saying as your __friend__, you could ease up on me, just a __bit__, Hiei._

**You asked me to train you! I have! If you think you're ready to face whatever's out there, then get the hell out of my sight! **

**X-X-X  
**

**What the hell? **

_It's me! I'm just borrowing this body, and I've got a time limit so I need you to listen to me, okay?_

**What? Kiara, I-**

_Shh, I need you to listen, okay? Kurama's alive, I know how he did it, and I'm gonna copy him, okay? I don't know how long it'll take, but I need you to come find me. Okay? Promise me, Hiei, promise me you'll come find me. _

**I-I promise, Kiara.**

_**You lied to me!**_

Hiei shot straight up in bed, his breathing was quick and short. He hated that memory. As he looked around, he discovered he was not in the forest as he once had been. But, how did he get back in the house?

"Hiei?"

He turned to the voice coming from his left. _Yukina?_

"Lie back down, I'm not done healing you yet," she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He laid back down and asked, "How did I get back here?"

"I think Yusuke carried you here after Katie told Sera where you two were," she said, resuming the healing of his ribs.

Hiei winced slightly, not because of pain, but because he heard the sadness and disappointment in Yukina's voice. If one was not listening, it would not be heard, but it ran through Hiei like a hot knife.

IV

She was irked, to say the least. Tail swishing behind her, she walked down the hall to her indefinite dismay.

Didn't anyone know, not to wake someone up when they were sleeping? It was rude, not to mention dangerous. The girl had been through enough that day and just wanted to sleep. That's all she asked for.

Coming to her destination, she slammed the door open. The stack of papers that had been neatly placed, fluttered to the floor from the vibrations. The tiny prince looked up at his guest.

"It's about time you got here, I called you twenty minutes ago," he said, aggravated.

"About time?" the girl repeated, "Do you know the hell I've been through today because of your stupid ass?" Before he could voice his question, she continued.

"If you hadn't sent them down there, this never would happened! But, no!" she said, dragging out the last word, "You just had to because your stupid SDF people couldn't handle a simple mission of retrieving an artifact. Oh! And the artifact itself! A _**cookbook?**_"

Koenma flinched. He had been hungry and couldn't find it. He panicked.

"The blasted thing wasn't even stolen at all! I went through all those bloody demons to find it, and it wasn't there! You know where I found it? I found the blasted 'artifact' in _**your**_ room! Under _**your**_ pillow!" The girl finally took a much needed breath and spoke again, this time calmer.

"What ridiculous mission could you possibly have for me now? And it better. Be. Good."

Koenma was not good with angry people, especially when they're mad at him. He tended to make things worse. Like this situation: Pheonyx was already angry beyond belief. He dreaded explaining her next mission.

V

Kiara rolled over to look at her alarm clock, 5:13. She groaned and laid on her back, one knee bent and rubbed her eyes. Yawning, she laid her arm on her forehead.

"I'm awake," she said to her room. Groaning once more, she sat up and realized something was wrong: "Why am I not in pain?" She began going through a list of her injuries.

"Ribs, fine. Spine, fine. Humerus, fine. Collar bone, crooked, but that's normal. Femur? Fine. Tibia, fine. Fibula, fine. Knuckles, also fine," she paused, "Okay, Kurama ain't that good."

She tossed the covers off of herself and stood. Her legs were stiff, but the only thing wrong was the fact she was awake. "I'm hungry," she said.

Kiara walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The girl got looks from everyone in the living room. She lifted a hand in greeting.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Yusuke.

"Shouldn't you be working a case?" Kiara replied.

"I would if Hiei hadn't nearly killed part of it!" he said, half laughing.

Kiara smiled, "I take it you're gonna hang this over his head for the rest of his life, huh?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to answer, but Kuwabara proceeded to rant about Hiei hitting girls and should be thrown back in jail for it. Kiara had walked into the kitchen and came back out with a rootbeer in her hand. She took a drink as Yusuke hit Kuwabara telling to shut up.

"I think she meant the fact that he got beat down by a girl," Bane said from his spot on the floor next to Kuto.

"The white knight," Kiara said. Everyine looked at her, confused by her words. "I figured it out, Kuwabara's the white knight, Yusuke's the adventurous, rambunctious, best friend, also a knight, Kurama's the thieving warlock, that turns good, and Hiei's the villain. Make one helluva kids' story," she explained. "Speaking of thieves, how can I walk?" Kiara asked Kurama.

"I will never understand your train of thought," Yusuke said.

"Get used to it," Sera told him.

"We called in Yukina, who should be healing Hiei as we speak," Kurama finally replied.

"Why wouldn't you be able to walk?" Zoey asked.

Kiara took a drink of her rootbeer, then answered, "I could've swore he almost shattered my femur. I'm honestly amazed I lasted as long as I did, it hurt like hell."

"Did I just hear a demon admit to feeling pain?" Yusuke joked, as he elbowed Kuwabara.

"I believe you did, Urameshi," Kuwabara replied, grinning.

Kiara took another drink, then shrugged, "Why lie? There's no point."

"Besides the fact that you suck at lying," Sera said, grinning.

"Yes, besides that fact," Kiara said, glaring at her friend.

"I thought you were still resting."

Everyone turned to the voice. Yukina had come downstairs and brought Hiei with her. Kiara opened her mouth to respond, when her empty stomach answered for her. People laughed at she smiled and blushed slightly.

"I was hungry," she said quietly.

"I made spaghetti," Sera said, smirking. Kiara's eyes lit up and she ran into the kitchen. Yusuke shook his head and turned to Hiei who was still standing on the last step.

"So. How ya feelin', Hiei?" he asked, with a grin on his face.

"Hn." Hiei slipped past Yukina and into the kitchen. Opening the door, he saw Katie sitting at the far end of the table with a piece of spaghetti hanging out of her mouth. She had looked up when the door opened and now they were staring at each other. She slurrped the spaghetti into her mouth and smiled, covering her mouth with her hand. She swallowed and laughed. Hiei just shook his head, got a drink out of the fridge, and sat on the counter. Still chuckling, Katie continued eating her food.

"Mutt!" Sera called form the living room.

Her mouth being full, Katie said, "Mm?"

"You're ringing," Sera said.

After swallowing, Katie asked, "What song?"

"Blood on My Hands," was the response.

"It's Mukuro, I'll get it later," Katie said.

"If she comes down here and kicks your ass, I aint' savin' you!" Sera said. Katie paused, fork half way to her mouth. She lowered her fork looking at it.

"That would be bad, huh?" she asked Hiei. Hiei just raised an eyebrow. Katie looked away and ate a bite of spaghetti. Putting her fork down, she stood and walked to the door. She stopped and turned to Hiei.

"Don't," she said, pointing her finger at him and glaring, "eat my spaghetti." With that, she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Her communitcator had stopped ringing seconds before she reached it. She picked it up and dialed the demon lord's number.

It had barely begun to ring when Mukuro picked up, "Why didn't you answer?"

"I was eating," Kiara said, "Wha'd you need?"

Mukuro's one blue eye narrowed, "Hm. I need you to get back something for me. Some jackass stole the Qasalian Scroll from me."

"This is another one of those week-long things, ain't it?" Kiara asked. Receiving a nod, she continued, "I can't Kuro, I've got company. Can't you just send SinClaire?"

Their conversation continued and ended with Mukuro saying she would send someone else. Katie walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to see Hiei still sitting on the counter, eating a bowl of spaghetti. She looked to her plate on the table. Though her plate was still half full, the fork was on the wrong side of the plate.

"You ate my spaghetti!" Katie exclaimed. Hiei just smirked and continued eating.

"Jerk. You better watch it, I do know other ways of torture," she said, sitting down to her plate.

"What are you going to do? Dye my hair black?" Hiei asked.

"Hey, that was for his own good. He doesn't look like a girl so much now," Katie said, muttering the last part. Hiei almost choked on his drink. Katie laughed.

"Is it just me, or are those two actually getting along in there?" Kuwabara whispered to those in the living room. Hiei just rolled his eyes and took another bite of spaghetti.

Katie smirked, "Ya know what's funny, Hiei?" she said loud enough to be heard in the living room, "He actually thinks we can't hear him." Hearing Yusuke's laughter made her laugh, "It's okay, Kuwabara, you're a rookie. You'll get used it."

With one last bite of spaghetti, Katie rinsed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher. She looked at Hiei, pointed to the ceiling and held up both hands signifying ten. He nodded and watched her leave the kitchen.

Hours passed and most people got bored and decided to go train. Yukina had basically banned Hiei and Kiara from training for at least two days. The healer rechecked both of her patients before saying her farewell and departing.

VI

_9:58_

Hiei climbed out his window and onto the roof. He didn't see her on this side, so he moved to the other. Sure enough, there was Katie, lying on her back, knees bent, looking at the stars. He sat by her on the slanted roof.

"What did you want?" Hiei asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, no ya don't!" she said. Hiei looked to see her raised up on her elbows, looking at him.

"Don't play innocent with me, Gremlin. You're the one that want me up here. And I didn't need to read your mind to figure that out either," she said, laying back down, "I'm here. Talk."

Hiei turned to look out at the woods. He had so many questions to ask, but all of them seem to have left his mind entirely.

"Why do you cough up blood when you're called that?" he asked.

Katie smirked, she knew what he meant, it just sounded weird the way he worded the question. She thought back to when Zoey caught her when she went to 'bed.'

"I'm honestly not sure about the whole blood thing, 'cause technically, it makes no sense. I get an electric shock everytime I'm called 'that.' It hurts, sure, but it doesn't explain the blood thing. Zoey said she found it in one of her books. Well, something resembling it. She said if I get asked any questions relating to the main thing, I won't be able to answer or talk about it," Katie explained.

Hiei's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Then how were you able to answer that one?" Katie shrugged.

"Maybe this isn't about names. Rayan already said she wanted to watch me suffer," she said.

Hiei looked over to her and saw a pained look in her eyes. The girl turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met and she was able to see the confusion and frustration he was feeling. Hiei looked away and after a minute so did Katie. Crickets could be heard from all around them.

"What do you think this is about, then?" Hiei asked, getting tired of the silence.

"Besides her twisted entertainment, I have no earthly idea," Katie said. She sighed, "Got any other quetions for me?"

Again, he could think of none that were of any importance, so he did something odd; he opted for the comical approach.

"Will Kurama's hair ever be red again?"

Katie laughed outright.

"That's your question?" she asked through the laughter.

Hiei nodded, "The only one I can think of at the moment."

"Oh, m'gosh!" she said, still smiling, "No, it won't. That was Demon World certified, permanent, black hair dye."

Hiei smirked, "So you lied to him." He had meant it as a statement more than anything, but Katie answered anyway.

"Hell yes I did! He would've killed me right then and there if I hadn't!" she said. Hiei just shook his head and looked back at the forest.

"Truce?"

Hiei turned to look down at Katie to see her sitting up with her hand outstretched.

"I don't tick you off, you don't tick me off," she said grinning. Hiei considered this. It would make this mission go a whole lot smoother. He slowly reached for her hand. Mere inches away, Katie withdrew her hand.

"This does not mean I cannot and will not bug you, 'cause believe me, I will," said Katie as she lowered her hand to shake Hiei's.

He smirked and shook Kiara's hand: "For now."

VII

"Wake up!" was all Kurama heard. Before he could even open his eyes, he was being jumped on.

"A-ow! What?" Kurama said, looking at who was sitting on him.

Kiara.

"Wake up! Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up!" she said, while jumping on him.

He groaned, saying, "I'm up! Get off!"

Kiara giggled and jumped off and ran out saying, "The 6th hell which is school!" Kurama sighed, he would never understand her.

Kiara had woken up hyper. She didn't know why, she just had. It may seem as though she was looking forward to school, but she was just looking forward to the day. She ran into her room and turned up her radio so the whole house could hear. It was on the XM radio station, Octane, which was playing NickelBack:

_Well, it's midnight! _

_Da- right!_

_We're wound up too tight! _

She heard thuds and groans and shouts of, "Yay, hyperness!" Kiara laughed. Her door was opened to reveal an annoyed Hiei in black pajama bottoms. She blinked.

_Al-righty then!...Hmm! Is that really what I wanted to see this morning?...Maybe if it was Orlando Bloom..._

"Turn. It. Off," he said, glaring.

Katie giggled at her own thought and said, "No." Hiei was about to say something, but she cut him off.

"I do believe this qualifies as 'annoying' or 'bugging'. Which, by the way, is completely within my boundaries, if you remember," she said, still smiling, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready for school. And so do you. Now get out of my room, and please! Put some clothes on! My Lord!"

Hiei just rolled his eyes and walked away. Katie laughed and shut her door. She went back to her radio and turned it up more to hear 'Good Girls Go Bad'. An hour later, everyone was ready, willing or not.

All of the girls were hyper that day. They could be seen (and heard) through the halls, singing random songs. Kurama wasn't able to escape the madness even in homeroom, and not just because of Sera. Even though he'd only been there a day, he'd gotten the attention of some of the girls there. And now, they were asking continuously, why he dyed his hair.

"It looked really good red, Shuichi, I don't know why you dyed it," one girl said.

"I didn't really have much of a choice," Kurama told the five girls surrounding his desk.

They looked confused, then Sera spoke. "It should be red again in a few months, maybe," she said, grinning.

"You did this to him?" another girl said.

Sera smiled, "Yup, an' he didn't even know what hit him. Well, 'til the next morning, then he was really mad. 'Course he only got mad at Ki-Katie! Jeez, I am not used to calling her that."

Kurama glared at her, "You were in on it too?"

Sera smiled, "Again, yup!"

"Why'd you do that to him? He looked amazing with red hair! Not that you don't look amazing now, it's just-" the first girl said.

"Because he looked like a girl," Sera said. Kurama glared at her yet again. This carried on most of the day, to Kurama's torture.

Fourth period finally rolled around and Kiara was even more hyper than before. The class got to the auditorium and she jumped on stage, all shyness in the girl gone, and started singing 'It's Not You' by Halestorm.

_"I'm in love with somebody! _

_Found someone who completes me!_

_I'm in love with somebody! Yeah!_

_And it's not you!" _she sang.

Mr. Crase finally got her calmed down enough to stand in line and wait for her turn in the game. After a rousing game of 'Red Light, Green Light' and 'No, It's Not,' they played 'Scream.' Everyone stood in a circle, closed their eyes, and turned their heads to the floor. The 'neutral position,' Mr. Crase called it. The point of the game is to start at neutral, and on the count of three, look to your right, left, or forward, at someone. If you make eye contact with someone, you die a horrible, painful, screaming, death.

When Mr. Crase said 'Three,' everyone looked up. There were a few, monotone, 'Agh...I'm dead.' and one very loud, blood chilling shriek. A few people jumped, a few were scared. Kurama slowly reached for his ears, in pain. Yusuke fell over. And Hiei immediately covered his ears and looked to the source. Katie.

She'd locked eyes with Kuwabara who had the deer-in-headlights look. Katie had screamed and fallen to her knees in what looked like real agony and pain. She ended her scream, took and breath and stood. Mr. Crase clapped and said, "Now that's how it's done!" Katie curtsied and went to sit with the 'dead.' The next few rounds were quite entertaining: Sera died just as painfully as Kiara, Kuto next, Crystal, then Zoey. All dying spectacularly painful deaths.

School ended and as everyone went to catch a bus, or get in their car to wait and hour and a half to get off school grounds, one group waited until all of the buses and cars had left. During their wait, one very tall, orange-haired boy asked a short blonde girl if she was alright.

Kiara blinked at him. Kuwabara was almost having a heart-attack wondering if she had actually been in pain. "Kuwabara, the only thing that hurts, is my throat because of the scream," Kiara said, sitting on one of the lunch tables. This time Kuwabara blinked.

"Then-then why did you look like you were in serious pain?" he asked.

"It's drama class! I'm supposed to!" Kiara said laughing.

"How'd you guys make it look like you were actually hurting?" Yusuke asked.

Kiara held up one finger, "One: experience does work," then two fingers, "Two: very vivid imagination. It's basically what got me killed in the first place."

"Can you hear me now?" Sera yelled in Kurama's ear.

He flinched, "Yes, I can, thank you!" he said at the same volume.

"Good!" Sera said at the normal volume, smiling. Kurama had been next to her in 'Scream' and had made eye contact with her. Needless to say, his ears were still ringing.

VIII

The ride back to Katie's house was uneventful. The arrival, was different. Everyone got out of the truck and started toward the front door. Kiara stopped first. She was staring at a girl with dark red hair and vibrant green eyes. She had some sort of odd ferret like creature on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked the girl.

"I'm Pheonyx, Nyx or Phe for short. I'm looking for," she looked at a peice of paper in her hand, "Katie Ryder. I'm here to help," she looked to the paper once more, "Yusuke Urameshi." Pheonyx looked around at everyone.

Katie twitched, "I'm Katie, umm...May I see that?" she said, gesturing towards the paper. "

Sure," Pheonyx said as she handed the paper to Katie. The blonde looked over the paper's contents.

_Yup, this is Koenma's chicken scratch_.

She handed it back to Pheonyx and got her commicator. Katie hit a few buttons and waited. When the little king answered, she said, "What?-!" Pheonyx jumped slightly and Koenma fell out of is chair.

"Sorry," Katie said to Pheonyx. She turned back to Koenma. "You sent someone else to help these crackheads?-! I don't have that many rooms in my house!" Kiara said.

"She can stay at my place," Sera said. Kiara looked at Sera and hit a button on the communicator cutting Koenma off. She then looked to Pheonyx.

"Well," Katie said, extending a hand towards the new addition, "Nice to meet you."

IX

That evening, everyone got introduced to Pheonyx and found out she was half-panther demon, half-water spirit. Pheonyx was given info on the girls and guys. She had already been enrolled at the school and was to start the next day. It was also decided that everyone would do as normal and go to their respective houses. Pheonyx with Sera and Bane with Kuto. The guys, however, remained at Katie's house.

The next day, Pheonyx went to school with the rest of them. And, like the rest, she too, had drama class fourth period. Today was a more calm day than yesterday. Mr. Crase gave them an outside/inside assignment. Pick a song, that may or may not relate to you, and make a live video that you think fits the song. You could do it by yourself, or in a group. It was due the 27th of August. Just a few days before the guys were leaving.

In the following days, when everyone was at Katie's house, they got bored and decided to start training. When they weren't training, they were doing homework or doing nothing. So five days before they had to leave, it was Kurama's turn to cook dinner. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Bane were playing a game in the living room and Zoey, Kuto and Pheonyx were watching. Kiara was walking back and forth between the kitchen and the living room.

"If you're that bored, go get Hiei and Sera. This should be done by the time you find them," Kurama told her, agitated. Kiara halted her toying with the salt saker.

She shrugged, "Prob'ly better if they didn't burn down the whole forest, huh?" she said, leaving to go find them.

A few minutes later, while walking through the forest, she saw burn marks on the ground and the surrounding trees. Then she heard them. The distinct sound of two katanas hitting each other. Then one noise was wrong. She then heard (and saw) Sera holding her hand in pain. Hiei just a few yards in front of her.

"Ow! Wha'd you do that for?-!" Sera said, waving her non-hurt hand toward Hiei. He went flying into a tree. Kiara winced.

Hiei then got up and started toward her, yelling, "What the hell was that? You said no powers! Just because you suck at using your katana, doesn't mean you can revert to powers again! You worthless exscuse for a demon! What if your powers had been sealed?"

_Now where've I heard that before...Wait, that's the most I've heard him say in forever..Well, he always did yell a lot...too much.._

"At least I'm not stupid enough to get my powers sealed! That hurt you, mofo!" she said, holding her hand, "Jeez, you seem more and more like Dad everyday! No wonder I wanna kill you!"

"_What?-!"_

X

**Heehee! Wha'd you think of that one? Huh? Huh? I'm soooooooo happy, I'm done with this, you've no idea...-sigh- Some of this wasn't even in my notebook...I got to number 9 and realized I hadn't put in Kurama's torture...Sera laughed at my pain...At this moment she is sleeping...and she has no idea I'm typing this and will prob'ly laugh. I DID IT! XD Yay!...Now I don't know what to put...Umm...I own nothing...And I will start on my 7th, prob'ly tomorrow, if not, then this week...I'm on a roll..Anywho, let me know what you think! Review! Please! I shall love you forever! **

**Thank you, and Good Night...**

**~Kiara**


	7. Small Realizations

**Hey, guys! Welcome back! This is my 7****th**** chapter, and because I thought it too long, I split it in half. So, originally, 7 and 8 were supposed to be one chap. But not anymore...lol enjoy!**

I

Kiara's mind exploded.

_They're siblings? _She looked at Sera: _Open, dives into everything head-first, will kick anyone's ass that gets in her way, actually cares about her friends, _then to Hiei: _Stubborn, keeps to himself, analyzes everything, what he says is law._

Kiara grabbed her head in confusion. _Why didn't I see it? Ugh...mind explotar._

"Katie!" Sera yelled.

"Huh? I din't do it! What?" Katie said, surprised.

"What did you want?" Sera asked.

"Uh..." Katie had completely forgotten what she had come out here for. "Food! Food's done," she said, pointing in the direction of her house.

"Finally, it took him long enough," Sera said, walking away, "You crackheads comin'?"

"Yeah," Katie said over her shoulder. She was looking at Hiei to see his reaction. He looked confused, almost worried. He looked at Katie, then returned his emotionless mask. He walked by her and to the house.

Kiara stood, still in shock that she had known Sera for all this time and had never known of her relation to Hiei.

_Those two? I mean, it's gotta be half, but- _she shook her head. Thinking was not what she needed right now. When she got back to her house, everyone was sitting at the table eating. She got a plate and sat down.

"What took you so long, Mutt?" Sera asked.

Katie looked up, "Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"Now what did we tell you about that?" Kuto said, smiling.

Katie grinned, "Not to. But Sera seriously blew my mind with that one." Sera nodded and others just looked confused.

"What?" Kuwabara asked. "Don't ask, you prob'ly won't find out," Yusuke said.

"You know what we need to do?" Zoey asked.

Five different people asked, 'What?'

"Go party," she said. "Ya know we never had that costume party," Sera said.

"Yeah, but do we want to do after the guys leave next week?" Katie said.

"That's true, it would be more fun then," Zoey said. She looked at Yusuke who had a look of horror on his face and she laughed.

"I've gotta question," Yusuke said, "Are you guys comin' with us or not?"

"Duh!" Katie said.

The detective relaxed, glad they wouldn't have to force the girls to come. Until Katie spoke again, "I ain't havin' a buncha guys stay in my house forever!" Yusuke fell out of his chair at this. Then Katie continued, "D'you know how much trouble I'd be in if my aunt caught me in this house with four guys?"

Katie stopped, thinking of her human aunt. She was kind, and sweet, but had one of the most dirty minds Katie had ever been around. Katie groaned, imaging what her aunt would say if she was told Katie was living in a house with four guys that she didn't really know.

"Why would your aunt care?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's not that she'll care, per say, but that she'll start assuming horrid, scary things," Katie tralied off, with a look of slight disgust on her face. "That and this house is in her name. Her, then boyfriend, now husband/mate, built it as a vacation house for them, but they let me stay here cause I kinda-," she stopped, seeing who she was talking to. Katie glanced at Zoey, who shrugged. "Burned the other one down," Katie explained.

"You did what?-!" Yusuke asked.

Katie flinched, "Hey, I had a dang good reason, shut it!"

"What kind of reason could you possibly- ya know, nevermind. When you get rid of this stupid, curse thing, tell us," Yusuke said. Katie thought about it for a moment, "If I get rid of this stupid, curse thing, I'll consider telling you," Katie said, grinning.

Then she noticed something, how did Yusuke know she was cursed? She hadn't told anyone it was a curse, specifically. How would he know she was cursed? Yusuke normally kept his mind on video games or girls. Katie narrowed her eyes and looked to Zoey. Zoey made eye contact and laughed nervously. Katie sighed, it wasn't a big deal that he knew about the curse, it was just one of those things.

"Let me re-phrase my first question. Are you girls coming with us or not?" Yusuke asked. He was getting a little tired of their sarcasm and he really didn't want to fight or force them into going.

The girls looked at one another. "Eh, if we feel like it," Kuto said. Yusuke sighed.

"Don't worry, Koenma can't really do anything if we do stay here. Hell, he can't do anything if we go," Katie said.

"What d'you mean he can't do anything?" Pheonyx asked, "I thought he'd give you probation like these two." She pointed at Hiei and Kurama.

"Well, I know he can't do anything to me, I don't know about them," Katie said.

Sera just shook her head and said, "Nope."

"Me and Zoey didn't really do anything," Kuto said, looking at Zoey.

"Well," Zoey said, "We did kinda...illegally come to Human World."

"Yeah, but since you didn't really do anything here, all Koenma can do to you is give you a very short sentence and give you probation," Katie said.

"Then why the hell did he send us to get you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he's a jerk and he hates us," Katie said. 

_Stupid jerk, sending two of the people I'd never say 'no' to..._

"And who would those two people be?" Hiei asked. Katie's eyes went wide and she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Stay outta my head, jackass!" Katie said, standing. She put her dishes in the dishwasher and turned to Kurama. "Thank you for making dinner, Kurama, it was delicious," she said, then walked out the swinging door and went upstairs to her room to get in the shower.

II

The next day, their assignment for drama was due. Some had costumes, some didn't. Sera chose to take her's to school and change later, for she had randomly decided to dress wacky that day, and inspired the others girls to do so as well. Pheonyx was in her favorite blue outfit. Kuto had dressed like an old woman (her costume). Zoey was dressed like a little kid with a blue ribbon in her hair. Katie was dressed in her favorite gothic lolita outfit with dark red ribbons on either side of her head.

The guys just thought they were crazy. Yusuke was back in his green uniform for his role with Zoey and Katie. Kurama wore a T-shirt and jeans, not really needing a costume for his part with Sera and Crystal. Kuwabara and Hiei didn't really need costumes either, even though they were in a small part of Katie's and Zoey's group.

Once at school, they all sat down at a table for breakfast. Then, someone sat down next to Pheonyx. She turned to look at him.

"Matt!" she said, attaching herself to the new guy.

"Hi, Phe, how are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm good," she said, grinning. Everyone watching this ordeal was just confused, who was this 'Matt' person?

"Umm, Phe?" Katie said.

"Hm?" Pheonyx said, still hugging Matt.

"Who is he?" Zoey questioned.

"Oh!" Pheonyx reluctantly let go of him and sat up, "This is Matt! He's my boyfriend," Pheonyx explained. After which, she introduced everyone to Matt

"Aha, I get why you attacked him now. But, what are you doing here, Matt?" Katie asked.

"I just moved here," he said, having already enrolled himself that morning.

Sera sighed, "How long are you staying?" She knew she was the one who was going to let him stay at her house with Phe.

"Prob'ly just a few days, if you don't mind, that is," Matt said to Sera.

Sera narrowed her eyes, looking from Matt to Phe, "You two have seprate rooms," she said.

"Duh," Pheonyx said, then she turned back to Matt. "I'm so glad you're here!" she said, latching onto his arm, "You can help me in drama!"

Matt looked confused, "What d'you mean?" Pheonyx quickly explained what she had in mind. Matt had little choice, but agreed to his small part anyway.

The bell soon rang and everyone went about their normal day. Then drama came. After a few warm-ups, the students and teacher sat in the audience while a group or person did their 'video'.

A few groups had done theirs' and now it was Kiara's, Zoey's and Yusuke's turn. Mr. Crase turned to them and jerked his thumb up at the stage. Kiara took and deep breath and handed her CD to the student in charge of the radio, and told them the number. Kiara, Zoey, Yusuke and about ten other people got up and walked on stage and behind the curtains. The music started and Kiara walked out and stood off to the left. Zoey and Yusuke took there places and Kiara started to sing 'Traveling Soldier' by the Dixe Chicks.

It started out with Yusuke sitting at a table and Zoey taking his order. Then they got up and went to sit at the edge of the stage and sat down with their feet hanging off. The lights dimmed and Zoey walked off stage while the audience saw Yusuke writing something sitting at a desk.

The lights dimmed again for the musical pause in the song, while people scrambled onto some risers borrowed from chorus. The lights came back to life to show some of the people happy and silently cheering, others angry or sad because their 'favorite team' didn't score. Kuwabara was one of the cheering fans and he nudged an uncaring Hiei who looked like he'd rather be shot than sitting there. While on the other, less crowded riser, Zoey was on her knees hiding her face, crying in mourning for her lost soldier.

Kiara ended the song as the lights dimmed and came back to life once more to see Zoey laying flowers on a grave and walking away, wiping more tears. After their performance, most in the audience clapped, while they walked off-stage.

After they took their seats, Kuto got up in her old-lady outfit and walked behind the curtain. A few seconds later, she ran on-stage yelling for 'those blasted kids' to turn their music down. Then she came back to center-stage and the music started. Kuto had created her own dance for the song most commonly known as 'Numa Numa'. Which, she performed, on-stange, infront of everyone in drama class. The music ended and she took a bow whilst everyone clapped and laughed.

When she hobbled back to her seat, Sera, Kurama and Crystal got up. There was a table with many papers on it in the middle of the stage, which Kurama was standing over working on something.

Sera's song choice was 'Cheater Cheater' by Joey and Rori. As the music started, Sera walked in view and started to sing with the music. Kurama looked up at her and saw the anger in her eyes. He started backing up as Sera made her advance.

Sera appeared calm, but the audience could tell she was furious because her 'husband' cheated on her. She continued to sing as they kept walking around the table, Kurama trying to get away. Sera got fed up with the chase, so she jumped over the table and landed in front of Kurama, making him back up even more. He was trying desperately to tell her he wasn't cheating on her, but Sera would hear none of it. When the song ended, Sera walked off to the left, leaving him standing on the right side of the table.

Kurama, sighing in defeat, leaned up against his work table. Crystal came from the right and walked up to Kurama who was trapped between her and the table. He tried to escape, but Crystal wouldn't let him. Sera came back on stage with a suitcase. Seeing the two, she dropped the suitcase in pure horror and rage, gaining their attention.

"Kurama! You left me for a cat?" Sera said, outraged.

"I would never! Sera, I-!" Kurama was cut off.

"Sorry, Sera! You know how I just love his foxy self!" Crystal said, clinging onto Kurama's arm.

"Well, ya know what? You can keep him!" Sera said, kicking the siutcase over to them and walking away, while yelling over her sholder, "Now get off my property!"

Crystal hugged Kurama in pure joy, while he looked to the audience and said, "Someone, please, just shoot me."

The audience roared with laughter as the three took their bows and went back to their seats. Then it was Pheonyx's turn.

She and Matt walked on stage and an old Grandfather clock was set out on stage, along with the same table from Sera's and Crystal's. Pheonyx walked on and began looking at something on the table. Just then, the clock started to chime as it turned to 12. Phe started to sing 'Time After Time' to the chimes of the clock.

After she sang a small part of it, Matt walked on stage, looking at the clock and back to Phe, saying, "How on earth did you find a clock that chimes to 'Time After Time'?" Phe laughed and hugged him.

A few more people did their 'videos' and soon, school was over.

Pheonyx hitched a ride back to Sera's house with Matt, Crystal went back to Raith at her house, and everyone else rode back to Katie's in Sera's truck.

III

_3:33_

Hiei looked up at the ceiling. Now he was thirsty, he hadn't been when everyone ate dinner, but now, at three in the morning, his body was telling him to drink something. Hiei threw off the covers and walked downstairs.

Opening the kitchen door, he was bombarded with different smells. Blinking, he looked around the kitchen to see plates and plates of cookies, two pans of something that looked like peanut butter, and Katie, lying on the table, asleep.

He shook his head and went to the fridge and got a drink. The refrigerator door made a slight rattling noise at it closed. Hearing the noise, Katie jerked awake. Though, still lying down, she groaned, "I can fall asleep on the kitchen table, but falling asleep in my own bed? Nah."

She sat up stretching and yawned, while Hiei chuckled slightly. Katie turned to the strange noise and blinked.

"What are you doin' up?" she asked, sleepily.

"Getting a drink," he said, holding up said beverage. The girl nodded and swung her legs off the table. "Why are you up?" he asked after taking a drink.

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"So you come down here to cook and sleep on the table?"he asked. He shrugged, and he thought humans were weird.

"1: it's baking, I can't cook that well. Yes, there is a difference, I just can't think of it right now. And 2: I didn't mean to fall asleep on the table," she said.

Her voice was slightly lower than what it normally was. Hiei looked out the window and thought about how he used to make fun of Kiara for the same reason. He growled, lately he had unconsiously been comparing the two. Like how she would find the funny thing in something serious. Or how she would randomly burst into song and if someone didn't join in, she would try to blend in with the wall.

Not that he would ever admit to noticing these things, but still, it was bugging the hell out of him.

"What is it, boy? Did you see a squirrel?" Katie asked. He turned and glared at her and she gave him a sleepy smile. She yawned yet again, covering her mouth. A few moments of silence passed and Hiei heard a low buzzing sound.

"Hold that thought," Katie said, jumping off the table and turning a knob on the oven. Grabbing an oven mit, she opened the oven and took out two pans of brownies and put two more in, resetting the timer.

"How long have you been down here?" Hiei asked, curious.

"Umm...What time is it?" Katie asked, looking at the clock, "3:39. Wow. I've been down here since about twelve? I think? I still have to make those chocolate crinkles." She went to the fridge and moved Hiei slightly, (seeing as he was leaning on the fridge door) and pulled out a mixing bowl of full of cookie dough. She then got two cookie sheets out and placed them on the table.

Hiei watched her as she seemed to wake up fully and as she grabbed a small blue spoon from a drawer, a cereal bowl, and a white powdery substance.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hiei asked, totally confused.

She poured the powered sugar into the bowl, "I'm making cookies. And to complete these, I have to roll them in powered sugar," she said, spraying the cookie sheet. She then proceeded to roll tablespoons of dough into the powered sugar. When she had no more room on that sheet, she put the dough on a second sheet.

"Why the hell do you remind me of her?"

"I don't kno, why don't you ask yourself that question?" Katie asked, looking up at him.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he almost choked on his drink. Katie giggled. Hiei hadn't realized he said that out loud, he didn't mean to.

"Well? I'm curious to know who this girl is, and why I remind you of her. Oh! The girl you were talking about a few weeks ago!" Katie said, grinning. "So why do I remind you of her?"

Hiei glared at her, "You're a smartass for one, and you don't listen for another."

Katie smiled, "Hm, I like her already." Hiei then began naming off a list he had thinking about, deciding to get some answers himself.

"You have the same blasted attitude, off in your own world half the time, thinks everyone has 'good' in them somewhere, never pays attention to detail, can't find something in front of your own face, same scar, same actions, same hatred for anyone who messes with your friends or family, same anger issues, never listens to what you're told, ("You said that at the beginning!") same problem with that stupid left foot of yours, ("Hey!") same habits, same stupid obsession with keys!" Hiei finally stopped his rant.

Katie was speechless, since when did Hiei Jaganshi talk that much?-! Something was definitely wrong. Wait a minute-

"How did you know I had a thing for keys?" she asked. She hadn't gotten any new ones, and she hadn't even shown that she collected them.

Hiei just grabbed his drink, walked out of the kitchen hearing Katie call after him, went upstairs to his temporary room, and sat down on his bed. He took a drink and set it down on the nightstand. He hadn't known she liked keys, he was just naming off things he knew about Kiara to see if anything clicked. Judging by her reactions, everything clicked. He ran a hand through his hair and opened his Jagan.

He saw her still standing, staring at the door. She huffed and sat back down, rubbing her hands over her face and rubbing her forehead.

"Now I'll never get to sleep," she said. The buzzer went off again, and she got up and turned it off, taking the pans of brownies out of the oven. Then put both cookie sheets in, resetting the timer once more.

Hiei opened his normal eyes and laid down. The girl was basically Kiara only blonde. _Not that it's a huge difference,_ Hiei thought.

Was the annoying, ditzy, girl down stairs really Kiara? And if she is why hasn't she shown as much? Unless she isn't able to. That would explain the electric shock when she's called Kiara. But then there was a nagging feeling in the back of Hiei's mind, and he couldn't understand it. Was it that she really _was_ Kiara, and he just wouldn't see it? Or was it something else?

IV

Kurama walked out of his room and down stairs, into the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was Monday, and school was canceled for 'teacher inservice' according to the girls. They were leaving tomorrow and the detectives needed to know whether the girls were coming or not.

Opening the kitchen door, he saw numerous treat bags, filled with all sorts of cookies, brownies, and peanut butter fudge. Knowing full well who did the baking in this house, and not seeing her, he turned to the couch in the living room. Sure enough, there was Kiara, curled up on the couch, dead to the world.

Kurama smirked, grabbed a blanket form the armchair and covered her up. He then went into the kitchen to make breakfast. While getting the ingredients, he inspected the treat bags to see that they were labeled with whom they were going to.

Kurama smiled, the girls were coming.

V

**I IS DONE! with this chapter...lol YAY! yeah, no cliffie on this one, i like 8's cliffie tho! XP be thankful I'm almost done with that one too! XP anywho...oh! i own nothing! nada! zip! zilch! and now...i have nothing more to say...good day! **

**OH! my apologies, it's Way short...eheh? the next will be longer, promise!**

**Kiara out**


	8. Breaking Point

**YO, fo, shiz!! Yes, I did steal that phrase from Sera, but oh, well...**

**Welcome to the 8****th**** chap of 'A Wolf's Comeback'! You are loved! But right now, I still have to do dishes...excuse me for a minute...I is back! On to the fic!!**

**Like Crystal's 8th chap of her Zelda story, this is where some char. development happens! Yay!! yeah right...lol it is also where the real story begins...**

**I own Kiara...that is all...and i now know Crystal's hatred of boats......**

I

At around 9:30 that morning, the front door was opened to reveal Sera, Phe, and Matt.

"G-!" Sera stopped herself, seeing a sleeping Kiara on the couch.

"In here," Kurama said, from the kitchen. They walked in and saw Kurama eating breakfast. He smiled at them and said, "Dig in."

"Don't mind if I do!" Sera said, getting a plate. She saw the bags of sweets lying on the counter and said, "Aw man! There goes the surprise!"

Kurama chuckled. "What?" Phe asked, getting food.

"She baked, which means, she was thinking too much to sleep. And the labeling just says she made up her mind," Sera said, gesturing to the bags.

"Ah," Phe said, sitting down to her food, next to Matt.

Sera sat down as well, "I take it you know?" she asked Kurama. He nodded. He felt something tug on his pant leg and he looked down to see a white tiger cub looking up at him. Kurama blinked. He looked to Sera and asked, "I take it this is your's?"

Sera looked to the cub and nodded, "This is Hien. Hien, Kurama. Kurama, Hien." Kurama nodded at the cub and sractched him behind the ears. Hien leaned into his hand and licked him.

Kurama shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast. Just then, the phone rang. A thud was heard, followed by a groan.

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill whoever-! What?" Kiara asked, grabbing the phone. "Oh, hey Kathy. You scared the hell outta me. Yeah, I'm still layin' in the floor, covered in a blanket that wasn't there before. Nah, she was at her house, it was prob'ly Kurama, he's normally the first one up. Yes, I said he," she paused listening to her aunt.

"Four, well, five if you count Bane, but he's- Agh! Kathy, no! That's just gross! Well stop askin'! Jeez, ya nasty," another pause, "I'm fine, other than the lack of sleep, and not for the reason you're thinking, ya perv! But I do have something to tell you, and no, I'm not pregnant. I'm moving," Kiara stopped there and held the phone at arms length. The four in the kitchen could hear shouts from the phone.

When her aunt was finished yelling, Kiara brought the phone back to her ear and said, "Are you done? Umm. Japan or Demon World, not sure yet. Genkai's prob'ly." Kiara paused again, then laughed, "Oh, you know it, Kathy! We'll be kickin' all kindsa demon ass. Even if it's our own teammate. Hiei's," she laughed again, "Yup, that's him. Nah, I'll let Sera kill him."

Sera heard this and said, "Yes!" Kiara laughed once again.

"Yes, I will bring you, your cookies. I still have to say 'bye' to my little cousin. Well, you better tell me when my little cousin is born then. How'd Lee take it?" Yet again, she paused listening to her aunt. Then and explosion, "What d'you mean you haven't told him yet?! You're what, six weeks along? You might want to tell him he's gonna be a daddy. Demons are picky like that. Well, you better tell him before I get there. Good, I wish you much luck, and I'm going to let you go. I'll see you later, bye!"

Kiara hung the phone up and set it on the coffee table. She finally stood and turned toward the kitchen to see Zoey and Kuto standing there.

"Why were you in the floor?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I was on the couch, but Kathy called and scared me," Kiara explained. They nodded and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

A few minutes passed and Kurama asked aloud, "I wonder why Hiei's not up yet?"

Just then, Kiara giggled, having recieved a telepathic message from Hiei. Kurama looked at her questioningly.

"Fang's laying on him, he can't move," she said. She gave a short whistle and they all heard thunder coming down the stairs and a muffled shout of pain. Kiara looked to everyone else in the kitchen as Ronan and Bane came through the door. Ronan stopped at Kiara's feet and Bane got food and sat next to Kuto. Fang came running through the door and slid to a halt, running into Ronan.

Kiara looked at Fang and asked, "What did you do?" Fang just tilted her head to the left while her left ear went down. Kiara's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands, holding in her laughter.

"What did she say?" Sera asked. Kiara regained her composure and removed her hands.

Turning toward Sera, she said, "You know how Fang was laying on him, right? Well, apparently...She stepped on him." She paused as she looked a t everyone's expression, then continued, "In a...not-so-nice place."

Laughter erupted from all the girls while the guys just cringed. Kiara turned back to the wolves.

"Okay, 42-B. Yusuke and Kuwabara only, let Hiei recover," she said. With that, they took off upstairs, one to Yusuke's room, and one to Kuwabara's.

"42 what?" Kurama asked.

"42 'dash' B. Know it, fear it," Sera said.

Kiara chuckled, "It's a rude awakening for late-sleepers." Kurama gave a weary look and put his dishes in the dishwasher. Soon, Hiei came in the kitchen with his normal scowl on. Kiara just smiled and looked away. Sera pointed and laughed, along with Phe. He glared and grabbed an apple. A few minutes later, screams of surprise, terror, and "Get this thing off me!"

The girls laughed again. Kiara got a box from under sink. Dog treats. She got two and put the box back. Ronan and Fang came back in the kitchen, tails wagging. She gave them each a treat and pet them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came in next, galring at Kiara. "Why the hell did you send them to wake us up?" Yusuke asked.

Kiara looked at them confused, "I don't control them, they have free will, ya know." They rolled their eyes and got breakfast and a threat of "Touch the sweets and die."

The rest of the day was spent training and packing. Kiara delivered the sweets to her human friends and aunt and uncle. Sera spent her day going through the house and her secret hiding places where she'd stashed her many, many weapons, and taking the boxes through a portal and to the new house. (Which had yet to be completely bought, and approved by Koenma.)

II

Today was the day: Moving day.

The guys were ready to go home, but Kiara was still a little sad. Kurama wrapped arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. As she wrapped her arms around his torso, he jabbed her in the ribs. She 'eeped' very loudly and Kurama laughed. She slapped him on the shoulder.

A portal appeared at noon, and all the inhabitants (plus Ronan, Fang, and the newest addition, Hien) walked through.

Apparently, Koenma hates them all. For he made the portal at the bottom of Genkai's numerous steps.

"What?!" Yusuke shouted, staring up at the cement hell before him.

"Oh, screw this," Kiara said, unsheathing her katana. She made a portal, sheathed her katana, grabbed her stuff, and said, "Anyone for a shortcut?" and walked through.

Yusuke blinked, "So that's how she did it," he said, remembering her fight with Rayan. "Wait, why didn't she do that in the first place?" Zoey just shook her head and pushed him through the portal.

Everyone else walked through to see Genkai standing in front of her temple and Yukina hugging Kiara.

"Hey, Grandma! Long time no see!" Yusuke said, waving.

"Shut up, dimwit. How badly have you slacked off?" she said.

"Ah, don't worry, Genkai! We trained while we were there!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, right. You two should know where to sleep. You should too, Sera," Genkai said, looking at Sera.

"Aw, you kept my room!" Sera said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," Genkai said, walking inside. Kiara grabbed her stuff and walked inside with everone else. They all got rooms, and some (Yusuke and Kuwabara) got forced into training, while everyone else just went exploring or sat down somewhere. Kiara and Kurama were in the living room, not really doing anything. Kiara was rather bored, until she thought of something.

How on earth was Kurama here, when he had a human mother who didn't know demons even existed?

"Hey, Kurama?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"What'd you tell your mom to get to come?" asked.

Kurama blinked. That sudden and random. "Koenma had sent a letter in the mail a week before, and since I had signed up for the exchage program at the beginning of the year, she thought nothing of it. She thinks I'll be in Tennesse until Christmas," he said. Kiara nodded.

"So why don't you just tell her the truth? Wouldn't that be easier?" she asked.

He knew why, he didn't want her to know of the things he'd done in his past as the 'Kings of Theives'. But he didn't really dwell in the past, so why should his mother? She loved him, she should accept him for who he is now.

But what if she didn't?

That's the scenario Kurama didn't want to think about. But he couldn't help it. She's human, and it's human nature to be afraid of or curious of something unknown to them. And he knew his human mother, she would be terrified but she would listen to him and hear what he had to say.

_But what if she didn't?_

There was that darn question again. How many times had Shiori told him she would listen no matter what? She was a woman of her word, and she hadn't broken that yet. But there was still that nagging in the back of his mind that said she wouldn't accept him. Now he understood how Hiei felt.

Kiara knew she had made him start thinking because he had been silent for a few minutes, staring at the floor and rubbing his forehead. She did the same thing, they were siblings after all. Just as she thought she would have nothing more to do, Hiei walked into the room. Katie was bored and had nothing better to do, so she threw a pillow at him.

Sadly, it missed and hit Kurama.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" he said.

"Sorry, Kurama," she said, giggling. Then, she got an idea. She threw yet another pillow at him.

"I'm not Hiei!" he said, throwing the pillow back at her. She just threw them back. Her plan had worked. This continued, to Hiei's amusement. That is, until he got hit in the face. Katie then got bombarded with pillows.

"SOS! May day! Help!" she yelled, "I give! I surrrender! Make it stop!" She fell in the floor while Kurama continued beating her. He finally stopped and laughed at her. Her hair was mess, her shirt had come up a bit, and somehow, she lost a sock. Katie took a breath and laughed hysterically. Hiei just looked at them from his spot on the window sill. He smirked in amusment.

"Ohmigosh! He smiled!" Katie yelled. Hiei's amused look quickly turned to annoyance.

"No, no, no. That was an 'intrigued' smirk," Kurama said, using air-quotations.

"It was dang close whatever it was," Katie said, sitting up, "I'll get you to laugh one of these days, Gremlin, mark my words." Hiei just rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window.

"What in the hell?" Sera asked walkin into the room.

"Saery!!" Katie exclaimed, "I'm just getting warmed up." She then pulled a laser pointer out of her pocket and turned it on. She directed it to Kurama's hand.

He had sat back down in a chair and looked to the TV which no one realized it was on. His hand twitched and he scratched it. She then placed it on a man's forehead on TV. Kurama noticed this and turned to Katie.

She was looking at him and said, "Please change it, I hate the news." He rolled his eyes and changed the channel, only to see a red dot on the screen again. Sighing, he closed his eyes. She was trying to toture him. She knew his childish weaknesses and that was not good.

After few minutes of nothing, Katie thought she would give up, that he had built up a resistance over the years. But something told her that he would never get over this part of him. Just as she had that thought, Kurama couldn't take it anymore. In a flash, there was a small white blur chasing after the dot.

Sera laughed at the fluffy white fox that was Kurama. Katie was currently making Kurama jump up the wall tyring to 'catch' the dot. Hiei watched in horror as his best friend turned into a ball of fluff. He had never seen Kurama act this way. Ever. And honestly, it was beginning to scare him.

After a few minutes of Katie making him run around the room, she began to see double. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Opening her eyes, she was still seeing double. She blinked. She moved the laser, two foxes moved after it.

"Hiei am I going crazy, or are there two Kuramas?" Katie asked, watching the two withe foxes roll around on the floor. The laser had been turned off.

"If you are, then I am too," he answered. Katie looked to the spot where Sera should've been and looked back to the foxes.

"Sera?" she asked.

One of the foxes had pinned down the other and looked up at Katie as if to say 'What?' Katie blinked.

"Um. Do this," she said, pointing to her hand and wiggling her fingers. The fox did so, looked at her paw and freaked out.

Sera looked at both of her paws and ran in a circle looking at her tail, then fell over. Kurama blinked, then walked over to her and looked down at her. She had an arm over her face and wimpered.

_-I'm a fox!-_ Sera said to herself.

_-What's wrong with being a fox?-_ Kurama asked.

_-I'm not supposed to be a fox!- _she said, sitting up. _-How do I get out of this?-_

Kurama just tilted his head and said _-You have a demon form, don't you? Just think about being in your human form, then.-_

Sera closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing happend.

_-Did it work? No, you're still at eye-level. Ugh!-_ She tried again. She turned into her demon form and Kurama jumped back a bit. Sera's demon form was normal with her white hair and black roots, but she had ears and a tail now.

"Did it work this time?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, but um...Just turn around and look down," Katie said. Sera looked behind her to see a fluffy white fox tail. She put her hands on top of her head to feel ears.

"Agh!!" She fell over and laid in the floor, sniffling. "I'm a fox!" she said. Katie laughed.

"Shut up, ya mutt!" Sera cried.

"It all makes sense now!" Katie said. Hiei looked confused and Kurama, who was still in his fox form, just tilted his head.

"I always wondered why you had a thing for yarn," Katie said, looking at Sera, "And that partially explains why you just love screwing with people's minds." Katie paused then continued, "If you have any more secrets, please tell me now. Just go ahead and masscre this hamster, you've already given it a heart attack."

Sera laughed, "I guess you would have a problem with that first one huh?"

"I don't really have problem with it," Katie said, sitting on the couch now, "It's just that you knew, and didn't tell me. For I don't know how long. And, again, it explains, so much."

Sera sat up in the floor, looking at her friend, unconsciously petting Kurama, who had laid down. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means, whether you like it or not, you two crackheads act like each other," Katie said.

"We do not!" came from both Sera and Hiei. Katie smirked as they glared at each other.

"Sera?" Katie asked.

"What?" Sera replied, still glaring.

"You're making him purr," Katie said, looking to the fox next to Sera. It wasn't like a cats purr, but it was close enough to call a purr.

"Huh?" she stopped petting him and he immediately stopped his 'purring' and looked up at her with an exspression that said, 'Why'd you stop?' Sera just looked confused, like she didn't even realized she was petting him.

"Kurama," Hiei said. The fox looked up at him. "You purr?" Hiei asked with a look of slight amusement on his face. Kurama's ears went back and he laid back down on the floor.

"Awe! He's embarassed! How cute!" Sera said, picking him up and hugging him. He attempted to escape, but to no avail. Katie looked at him and watched as he gave up his attempt and let Sera pet him. Katie started to giggle, though it soon turned to outright laughter. Sera raised an eyebrow but shook her head and continued petting the ball of fluff that was Kurama.

Katie calmed down enough to say, "That's cute, Kurama, but you might have to go through Hiei first," she paused and shook her head, "I'm gonna go for walk. See ya, guys!"

Katie then got up and left. Sera looked to Hiei who just as confused as she was, the to the fox in her arms who was even more confused than the rest of them.

III

Almost two weeks later, Koenma called them to his office.

"It's about time I got all of you in here," he said. The girls just rolled their eyes. "Now, as you may or may not know, Yusuke's team needs a fifth member. If any of you-"

"Katie," came from Sera, Zoey and Kuto.

The short blonde turned to look at her firends. "Why me?" she asked. They all gave her a look saying, 'Don't act like you don't want to.'

"I've been volunteered," Katie said, turning to Koenma.

"I can see that," Koenma said, "Do you accept?"

Katie sighed, "If I must."

"Oh, you must," Pheonyx said. Katie turned to where she stood with the boys. "I might not know the whole story, but I'm not blind."

"That, and if you don't go...We force you," Sera said, with her arms crossed. Katie just turned back to Koenma, muttering.

"What am I missing?" Koenma asked.

"Nothing. Continue," Katie answered.

Koenma raised an eyebrow but continued anyway, "The rest of you will be joining Pheonyx and Matt in our American division."

"Hold on, you can't sentence me for anything," said Sera, "My business is in Demon World."

"Which I can help you get back into, without getting yourself killed," the tiny prince said.

Sera paused, "I can do that on my own."

Koenma sighed, "How 'bout you just 'help out?' Not really 'part' of the team." Sera considered this for a moment.

"You're not leavin' us, Sera," Katie said.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad," said Kuto.

Sera sighed, "Fine. But! I'm not staying in Spirit World. I find my house, and you pay for it," she said, looking at Koenma.

"Fine," Koenma said.

"Great! I've got it picked out already. All we need to do is the paperwork!" Sera said with a grin. Koenma grimaced. What had he gotten himself into this time? His dad was going to kill him.

"Welp, now that that's settled!" Yusuke said, gaining everyone's attention, "We have a boat to catch! See ya!" he said, grabbing Katie and dragging her away with the rest of 'his' team.

IV

"Ugh," Kuwabara said, "How long is this thing gonna take?" They had arrived at the 'meeting place' for the boat to the island.

"Beats me," Yusuke said, looking around, "You guys see anybody ya know?"

"None that I can see," Kurama said. Hiei just remained silent as usual. Yusuke looked to Katie to see her looking around at the forest, and it looked as if she were talking, but no sound came from her mouth. Yusuke looked closer to see a cord coming from her ear. As he followed the cord, he found it lead to her communicator attached to her hip. Yusuke then plucked the cord form the communicator and he ears were filled with music.

_I see fallen angels, when I try to go sleep and they're always watchin'! I see fallen angels, as I'm walking in the streets. Silently preparing, for what they'll do to me!_

"Really?" Katie said, looking at Yusuke, "Now I have to turn it off." She jerked the cord out of his hands and turned the music off. What was her problem?

"Sorry?" Yusuke said, wondering if that little thing had ticked her off.

She took a breath and said, "No, I'm sorry. I'm getting funny looks and it's driving me nuts."

Yusuke smirked, "Don't worry! We're all getting funny looks. It's no big deal!" Katie just looked back at the other demons. She was starting to unnerve Yusuke. Since when did she act like this?

"Jeez, I've never seen you this worked up before. What's eatin' you?" he asked.

Katie smirked slightly, "You shoulda seen me back stage in drama."

"I was there, you didn't look nervous," Yusuke said.

"Yes, but you had your attention glued to Zoey, now didn't you?" Katie said, grinning. Yusuke opened his mouth to argue, but thought about it and nodded. Katie chuckled.

Just then, a short, scruffy-looking man with an eyepatch and a hook for a hand, came out yelling for everyone to get on the boat. In just a few minutes, everyone got on the ship to Hanging Neck Island. Five minutes into the two-hour trip, Yusuke fell asleep. And as it turns out, the first round was to be held on the ship.

Therefore, Kiara, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara fought eighty-some-odd demons while protecting the KO'ed Yusuke. Who, for some reason, can fight in his sleep, yet no one knows why. Coming to the island, Kuwabara had to carry the half-dead team 'leader' while Kurama directed them to the hotel they would be staying at. Finally finding their room, which was more like a five bedroom apartment, Yusuke was tossed on the couch.

Everyone claimed their room and Katie announced she was getting in the shower. Kurama nodded seeing he was the only one to acknowledge her. She walked into her room and he sat down on the other couch. As he was reaching for a coffee cup room service had left, Katie's door reopened and she walked out carrying-

"What on earth?" Kurama asked. Katie flung the child at her teammates' feet.

"Do what you wish with him. He was in my bathroom," Katie said, turning around.

"Aw, come on, lady! I was just kidding!" the kid said. Katie stopped and turned to look at him.

"Kid. I'm tired, I'm aggravated. Do you really want to push me?" she said. He gulped and shook his head. Katie nodded and walked back to her room. "And take care of that other wack job too!" she said, closing and locking her door. The three that were conscious turned toward the door to see a guy white-blonde hair leaning up against the wall.

"Oh, hey Zeru!" the kid said, running over to him.

"How're these guys getting in, anyway?!" Kuwabara wondered aloud.

"I suggest you rest up tonight, for tomorrow you'll all resemble that cup," Zeru said. The guys were confused until they heard a loud crack. Kurama and Kuwabara turned to the coffee table where one of the two cups sitting there broke in half. "Come, Rinku," he said as they left. The kid just waved and ran out behind him.

"Well," Kurama said, "This will be interesting."

V

The next morning, Kurama went to wake Kiara up, only to stop at the door hearing music. Opening the door, he saw her bed wasn't made and her radio was on, playing Monster, by Skillet. Walking towards the radio, he saw the bathroom door was closed. So he did what was necessary to get her to talk.

He hit the power button on the radio.

As soon as the music stopped, the bathroom door opened revealing Kiara, dressed with her toothbrush in hand.

"Why?" she asked.

Kurama sat down on her bed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You turned off my music," she said. Kurama gave her a look that said, 'Tell me before you explode and kill someone.' Kiara saighed, she put her toothbrush down and walked to the door and shut it.

Turning around she said, "He hasn't said two words to me since we left Genkai's."

Kurama blinked. Now he was thoroughly confused. "That's what's bothering you? You've been ansy since we left and you're mad about him not talking to you when he doesn't even know it's you?" Kurama asked. He hoped that made sense to her, because he didn't even know what he said.

"You know I hate the silent treatment! I always make things worse," she said, folding her arms.

Kurama nodded, "I know you do, but you need to give him some time. He'll come around eventually."

Kiara rubbed her forehead. That was only part of her uneasiness. She was worried someone would find out who she was before Hiei did. And by what Zoey had told her, that was not good. Because if someone did find out who she was and told everyone, the outcome was not good for Kiara. So to keep that from happening, she had to keep her human-ish facade going. Even if that meant it taking longer for Hiei to figure it out.

There was a knock at the door. Kiara opened the door to see Kuwabara standing there. "Mornin'," he said, "Weren't we supposed to be down there at 8? 'Cause it's five 'til now."

Kurama stood as Kuwabara walked away and Kiara walked out the door. Kuwabra picked up Yusuke and he carried him all the way to the stadium. When they got there, the other team was already standing in the middle of the arena, next to an annoucer-girl with cat ears and a fluffy cat tail. The Urameshi team walked up, shouts of "Die, Urameshi!" and "Demon traitors!" could be heard from the stands.

"What do they know about betrayal?" Kurama muttered. Kiara grinned.

"Team captains must agree to terms of combat," said Koto, "We'll tally up the victories."

Kuwabara got nervous, "Yusuke's still alseep," he murmured.

"Go take his place, Kuwabara," Kurama said.

"Who? Me?" he said, dropping Yusuke, whom Kurama caught while Kuwabara had a glaring contest with Zeru.

"It's up to you, but I prefer the one-on-one duel," said Zeru.

"That's fine by me! The duel it is!" Kuwabara said. Koto announced it to the rest of the stadium and Kuwabara waked back and took Yusuke from Kurama. They set Yusuke up against the ring, as Rinku walked on.

"Alright! Leave this punk to me!" Kuwabara said, walking up the few steps again to face his first opponent.

"Begin!" Koto said.

As the fight started, Kuwabara gained the advantage. Never allowing Rinku to get a hit in, but when Kuwabara was about to deliver the final blow, Rinku appeared behind him. Kuwabara turned around only to get a kick to the skull. Effectively putting Kuwabara on the ground. Koto started the ten-count.

"What's the point of counting? I broke his neck!" Rinku said, basking in the shouts of glory he was getting.

"You speak too soon!"

Rinku turned around to see Kuwabara get up.

"You surprise me with that one. It was cheap shot," Kuwabara said. Rinku just smirked.

"Guess you didn't get invited for no reason, huh?" said Rinku as he reached into a small pouch he carried, "Let's switch gears, shall we?" He pulled a small yo-yo out.

"Sounds good to me!" Kuwabara said, as he materialized two swords, while Rinku had eight yo-yos. Rinku jumped into the air and shot his yo-yos at Kuwabara, who just thought they were goning to be normal yo-yos. Boy, was he wrong.

Rinku's yo-yos began to come to life as one hit Kuwabara in the face while the others hit him in the chest. He was knocked down breifly, but got back up and faced Rinku again. But he didn't remain standing for long, and when he hit the ground this time, Rinku wrapped his yo-yos around Kuwabara's limbs and lifted him into the air, and brought him back down hard. Rinku lifted him up again, this time higher. And he called his yo-yos back to him, letting Kuwbara fall towards the ring.

Kuwabara lengthened his sword and drove it into the ground and used it to propel himself at Rinku. The child-like demon threw his yo-yos at Kuwabara, but too late did he notice that Kuwabara's second sword moved between the yo-yos and struck Rinku in the stomach, forcing him out of the ring. At the same time Kuwabara got knocked out of the ring by Rinku's yo-yos.

Koto started the count-down for both fighters. At '3' Rinku pulled himself up, onto the ring. Kuwabara got up at '6' but Rinku held him down with his yo-yos, which were still wrapped around Kuwabara.

"Interesting, he can control his yo-yos wihtout being attached to them," Kurama mused.

"Hn. And because of that, we lose," Hiei said, looking at the score board.

**'Kuwabara O - X Rinku'**

"Guess it's my turn, now," Kurama said, walking up to see his opponent, Roto.

"Uh, oh," Katie muttered.

Kuwabara, who had walked over now, looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Katie shook her head, looking at Kurama. If Kuwabara's fight was like the anime, then that meant the rest of the tournament was going to be the same too. The anime, _Yu Yu Hakusho_, which portrayed Yusuke's life as a Spirit Detective, had only gotten to semi-finals of the Dark Tournament. So far, it looked like this was going to be close. She glanced at Hiei.

_It better not be just like the anime._

She looked back to Kurama. Hiei saw the worry in her eyes. But she didn't seemed too concerned with Kurama, even though she looked directly at him. Sera had been right before, Katie was a terrible liar. And yet, Hiei already knew this. How, he didn't know. But if his suspicions were correct, she would react accordingly to his plan. What possessed him to think of such a plan, he had no idea. Since when did Hiei Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child, do something so stupid for one person?

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Begin!"

Hiei now focused on the fight at hand. Kurama against Roto. Roto was a demon that could turn part of his hand into a sickle. He swiped at Kurama who dodged every attack. But Kurama surprised them all when he slowed down, earning a scratch on the left side of his face. Kuwabara wondered out loud why he had slowed, while Roto was threatening his human mother. He held a small remote with a single button, saying if he pushed it, his friends would kill Kurama's mother.

Roto had demanded that Kurama put his hands behind his back and be used for a punching bag. Oddly enough, Kurama complied. Roto started punching him and the look of determenation and anger never left Kurama's eyes. Roto stopped, and made another scratch on Kurama's face. Roto began to look nervous as he told Kurama to lick his shoe.

"I refuse."

"What?" Roto said, looking at Kurama.

"Push it," Kurama said. Roto laughed.

"I thought so! We're all blood thirsty demons here, right?!" Roto said. As he tried to push the button, he froze, unable to move. Kurama walked over and took the remote from him.

"All I had to do was give that seed a little time. Now all I have to do is say one word," Kurama said. He had thrown a seed at Roto earlier and just gave it plenty of time to grow inside him.

"No! Please don't sink to my level!" Roto begged.

"Die," Kurama said, walking away. Flowers erupted from everywhere on Roto's body as he fell to the ground dead. Koto annouced that Kurama won the second fight and asked for the third fighters.

Zeru stepped up and Koto looked to team Urameshi waiting for another fighter.

"Isn't he team captain?" Kurama asked.

"Does that mean the other two are toughern' him?" Kuwabara said.

"No, he's definitely the powerhouse of that crew," Hiei said, "I'll take him. I want to get back at him for making fools of us yesterday," he said as he took off his scarf and toosed it to the ground.

Katie's nervousness increased as Hiei walked onto the ring. She didn't hear what he and Zeru were saying, but as soon as Koto told them to start, Zeru summoned a huge amount of aura in attempt to scare Hiei. The next thing known was Hiei being hit in the stomach and thrown into the air where Zeru sent a barrage of punches at him. Hiei fell to the ground surrounded in flames as Zeru started to walk away.

Everything was going according to _Yu Yu Hakusho._ This was very bad, because if everything went by the manga, this fight was almost over. And Katie did not want to see the end of this fight. Because if she did, she was going to go off on Hiei for pure stupidity.

Hiei stood up, and caused Zeru to turn around.

_Please don't do the corny speach of doom..._

Katie couldn't hear whether he said anything or not, the anticipation of his next move was plauging her mind.

The flames surounding Hiei turned black as he spoke, and Zeru was filled with dread as Hiei unleashed the Black Dragon. Zeru was incerated in a matter of seconds. Koto, who had dove for cover, stood to look at the wall where Zeru's outline was.

"I think I can skip the count! The winner, Hiei!" Koto annouced. Kuwabara started yelling about how they were already up 2 to 1, but Katie wasn't listening.

How could he have been so stupid?! He knew the consequences of using the dragon, and he still used it. What was going through his mind?! What could he possibly be thinking, that made do something so ridiculous? Hiei would need lots of practice to perfect that technique. Katie was only partially sure he could master such a thing.

_But he doesn't know..._

Katie shook her head. She didn't need to think about this this right now, she needed to focus on the next fight. What was the next fight? Thinking about Hiei's stupidity had caused her to forget who was fighting next. Until the strong smell of alcohol filled the air. She wrinkled her nose and looked up to see the last two members of the opposing team fall, headless. She then looked to the ring and saw a familar face.

"Chu!"

Kurama looked at Kiara who had yelled the Austrailian's name, to see she was not beside him, but clinging to Chu. He could almost see her tail wagging.

"Ohmigosh, I missed you so much!! You're the best thing I've seen all day!" Kiara said. Chu stumbled back off the ring, where he landed and pulled the girl off him and set her down on the ring. Chu blinked.

"Hey, sheila! How've you been?" Chu asked.

"Ugh, you don't even know! I have been wanting to go all Queen of Blood on people, and she's not even here!" Kiara shook her head again, "Anyway, I has a favor to ask. Can I borrow your bar in a few days?"

"Of course! Why wouldn' I let you?" Chu said.

"Eee! Yay! There won't be that many people, maybe 20-ish, give or take? But yeah, thank you! Um, I should prob'ly get back over there, see ya!" Kiara said, jumping down and running back to her team. Yusuke had finally woken up just to see Kiara run over from the other side.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Hm? Just saying hi to a friend," Kiara said.

"Right," Yusuke said, stepping up to face Chu. Kiara was in a partial good mood, so she put her headphones on and found a song she liked. She tried to focus on Yusuke's and Chu's fight but she couldn't really focus on anything at the moment. All she could hear was her song.

_------  
__You felt the coldness in my eyes  
And its something I'm not revealing  
Though you got used to my disguise  
You can't shake this awful feeling_

_Its the me that I let you know  
Cause I'll never show I have my reasons  
I hate to say that I told you so  
But I told you so_

_There's blood on my hands  
Like the blood in you  
Some things can't be treated  
So don't make me, don't make me  
Be myself around you_

_Straight from your eyes its burying me  
Beautiful so disfigured  
This other side that you won't see  
Just praying you won't remember_

_Feel the pain that I never show  
And I hope you know, Its never healing  
I hate to say that I told you so  
But I told you so_

_There's blood on my hands  
Like the blood in you  
Some things can't be treated  
So don't make me, don't make me  
Be myself around you_

_Straight from your eyes its burying me  
Beautiful so disfigured  
This other side that you won't see  
Just praying you won't remember_

_There's blood, there's blood  
There's blood, blood, blood_

_There's blood on my hands (there's blood)_  
_Like the blood in you (there's blood)_  
_Some things can't be treated (there's blood)_  
_So don't make me, don't make me_  
_Be myself around you_

_There's blood_  
------

Kiara stopped her song and focused on Yusuke and Chu who had suggested they fight a 'Knife-edge sudden death match' to figure out who would win.

Chu fell.

Kiara blinked.

"Wha?!"

The rest of the team that was on the ground with her, looked at her funny. She explained without being asked.

"That fight took like three episodes! How the shiz did it go by that fast?! It took one song! A four minute song! Ugh!" Kiara ran her hands through her hair. First she thinks the tournament was going to be like the anime, then Hiei just proves her point, and now Yusuke's long-ass fight took four minutes. What next?!

Kiara didn't know what was going on. Maybe it was just the authors of _Yu Yu Hakusho _that dragged out Yusuke's fights. Authors tended to do that. But she was still irked from Hiei's fight, and Yusuke didn't make it any better. If this was anything like the manga, Yusuke was drained of spirit energy completely. That would only take a few days of recovery.

Hiei on the other hand, was not so lucky. He used a technique that few had survived, let alone mastered. His arm was basically useless now. And because of pure egotisical stupidity, he had cost the team a fighter.

The guys had started to walk away and Kiara followed, soon walking in front of them. She couldn't take it anymore! She needed to say something! To let Hiei know just how stupid he was really being. She stopped and let Yusuke and Kuwabara go in front of her. They were too engrossed in Kuwabara's re-telling of the previous fights to notice her. Kurama passed and gave her a looked of confussion.

**_I don't know how much longer I can take this, Kurama..._**

Kurama stopped and looked at her. Hiei saw Kurama stop and also stopped be side Katie.

"What's your problem?" Hiei asked. Katie looked at him.

"You," she said. Hiei raised and eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What the hell was that stunt you pulled earlier, huh?" she asked. Hiei smirked inwardly, but kept his look of confusion on his face.

"What 'stunt'?" Hiei questioned. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped and turned to see the argument. Katie's anger was rising the longer she stood there.

"The Black Dragon?! Seriously? What the hell were you thinking?! That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen! And believe me, I've done some pretty stupid crap in my life, and right now, I'm trying not to do something stupid with every last ounce of restraint I have left for you, Hiei. Because, for some odd reason, we need you on this team! But do you care? No! You're Hiei Jaganshi! The sorry ass that doesn't give a dang about anyone but himself, oh, and maybe your sisters, but you don't even show that!" Katie paused to catch her breath and then started again, her voice calmer.

"I hope you had fun screwing yourself over, because, unfortunately for us," she motioned to herself and her teammates, "we've lost a fighter. Because your pride got injured, and you just _had_ to retaliate. Not that you care or anything," she took a step closer to Hiei who, strangely, had stood there, speechless, and took everything she threw at him. She grabbed his injured hand and hit the pressure point causing Hiei to hiss in pain.

"A small part of me hopes that you'll never be able to use this hand again," she released him and he jerked his hand back and glared at her, "The other part actually acknowledges the fact that the team needs you. And then there's the part that still thinks you need your ass kicked." Thinking of nothing more to say, she turned and walked away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as she walked through a side door that led outside. Yusuke tilted his head a bit. Was her hair black?

Hiei looked at Kurama, who was curious to see Hiei's reaction, and smirked. Kurama raised an eyebrow in question. Hiei just shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, a small smirk still on his face.

Kiara had reacted the exact way he thought she would.

"What did I miss?" Yusuke asked. Kurama smiled, and shook his head.

"Nothing and everything," Kurama said.

VI

Kiara finally stopped running. She had reached the end of the island. Sitting down on a fallen tree, she ran her hand through her hair and over her ear. What? She looked at her hair. It was black. She felt the top of her head and found her wolf ears, turning slightly she saw her tail behind her.

She figured it was just her emotions running wild again. This normally happened; she would get mad then be in her demon form, only to pass out from sheer exhaustion later. It was always like this after Rayan sealed her demon form.

Hours later, it was nearly dark, and she was still awake. Kiara was thoroughly confused. She stood and focus her energy and turned into her human form. She examined her hair to find it blonde. She then turned back into her demon form. Kiara smiled. She had control again.

Running back to the hotel, she changed into her wolf form, just for fun. She ran through the automatic doors of the hotel and up the stairs, ignoring the shouts from behind her. She finally stopped running when she made it to her room on the fifth floor. She shook her head, turning into her human form and getting her key out. Walking in, she found Yusuke and Kuwabara watching TV and Kurama reading in the recliner.

She quietly shut the door and tried to sneak to her room.

"Feel better?" Kurama asked, turning a page in his book.

Kiara flinched slightly and turned. "Hm? Yeah, I'm good," she said. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to see Kiara standing in front of her door.

"Hey, where you been?" Yusuke asked.

"Around," Kiara said, shrugging. He nodded.

"Are you gonna go pass out too?" Yusuke asked, grinning. Kiara tilted her head.

"Hiei walked into his room as soon as we got here and we haven't heard from him since," Yusuke said. Kiara nodded.

"Maybe after a shower," she said, walking into her room, "Night, guys!"

"Night," Kurama said, turning another page.

VII

Who in their right mind wanted to wake her up? Well, whoever it was, they were gonna get it.

Kiara buried her face in her pillow and growled as the light was turned on. She vaguely heard someone tell her to get up, but she couldn't tell whose voice it was. She flinched from the sudden cold as her blankets were ripped away. Her tail wrapping around her legs for warmth and her ears went flat.

That was the last straw!

Kiara quickly sat up and faced her torturer. Plans of how to dissect them already running through her mind.

She blinked.

This was not what she expected. Not by a long shot.

There stood Hiei before her, arms folded, with an eyebrow raised.

She blinked again.

Hiei smirked.

"Morning, Kiara."

VIII

**TA DA!!!!**

**I was waiting for this since I started!! XD lol and here it is!! Yay!! How'd ya like it?? tell me ALL about it! wait, you need to REVIEW to do that....lol XP **

**Note: the tourny chaps will be lengthy...lol tho i doubt they'll be this long...now d'you see why i split 7 and 8? lol **

**AnYwHo...I's goin' to go....BYE!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	9. Double Header

**Hey, everyone! It's me again, now with chap 9! YAY! XD **

**As usual, I own Kiara, and only her...And the random made-up people...lol you'll find out...XP **

**Enjoy!**

I

"Should we have let Hiei go wake her up?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were sitting around the room drinking coffee.

Only a few minutes ago, Hiei was sitting with them when Kurama mentioned something about waking Katie up. Hiei stood and went into her room, closing the door.

Just then, her door opened revealing Katie in her human form and still in pajamas, and pointed into the living area.

"Get out of my room, before I hurt you," she said, with a slight grin on her face.

The three sitting were very confused. Yusuke thought she would be furious. Why was she grinning?

Hiei walked out of her room and Katie slapped him in the back of the head and closed the door.

Hiei turned and said, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" came the response from Katie. Hiei rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall.

Yusuke eyed Hiei. Something was off about him. It was like his whole demeanor changed. He didn't even care that Katie had slapped him. What happened to the evil, little conniving demon he first met?

"Okay, seriously, what did I sleep through?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Hiei said.

Never mind, Hiei was still Hiei. Katie walked out of her room in a black tank-top and jeans with her communicator attached to her hip, once again, and her katana attached to the other.

"What time do we fight?" she asked.

"12, I think," Yusuke said.

"Who're we fighting today anyway?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked it over.

He couldn't imagine what kind of idiot would name their team this. It sounded so corny.

"What?" he said.

"Second base?" Katie said.

Yusuke looked at her confused, "What?"

"Second base," she said, matter-of-factly.

Yusuke was thoroughly confused now, "Who're you talking about?"

"No, he's on first," she said.

"What are you on?" he asked.

"Now you're back to second," she shook her head. He clearly didn't understand her.

"Who's on 2nd?" Yusuke was starting to get a headache.

"Who is on first!" she said.

Yusuke was about to give up, "I don't know!"

"Now you're on 3rd!" she said, "Would you make up your mind?"

"I don't even know what I'm talkin' about!" Yusuke yelled.

Katie laughed. "That's okay, Yusuke, I was just messin' with you. Who're we fighting?" she asked, grinning.

Yusuke blinked. "Mood swings much?"

Katie shrugged, "Eh, they didn't call me Chaos for nothin'."

Chaos? That sounded familiar to Kurama. Wasn't 'Chaos' supposed to be some mass murderer that Koenma tried to catch a while back? In fact, Kurama had heard that 'Chaos' was also known as the 'Queen of Chaos'.

"Who called you this?" Kurama asked.

"No one," Katie said, a little too quickly for Kurama. He narrowed his eyes at his sister and she grinned.

"You never answered the question, Yusuke," she said, turning to the team captain.

"The 'Living Dead'," he said, with disdain. Katie burst out laughing and was soon on the floor. Everyone just stared at her until she was calm enough to explain.

"Seriously?" she laughed again and wiped a tear. "Oh, that's great! This is gonna be fun," she asked looking at Yusuke who just shook his head at the ridiculous name.

"Okay, I'm gonna go on down, so I'll see you down there, kay? Later!" Katie said, walking toward the door.

"Why do you want to go down there now?" Kuwabara asked.

She stopped and turned, "Well, I could always stay here and blare very loud annoying music and bug the living hell outta you guys 'cause I'm bored out of my mind and-"

"Bye, Kiara," Kurama said.

Katie smiled and left saying, "Bye, Kurama!"

Now Yusuke was confused beyond all belief. Why didn't she cough up blood? Since when were they able to call her 'Kiara'?

"Whoa, wait," Yusuke said, "I thought we couldn't call her that?"

Kurama looked up at him, "Apparently we can now."

"Oh!" Kiara said, sticking her head back in the door, "No one die, alright?"

"Why?' Yusuke asked.

"Because! We get to party at Chu's place tonight! Kay? Laterz!" and with that, she was gone again.

II

Kiara walked around the grounds of the arena, listening to music from her communicator, wondering what to do. Finally deciding to watch a few matches, she went to the top stair of the stadium, standing behind everyone, leaning against the railing. She sighed, five minutes into the first fight and no one had gotten in a good hit.

"Bored already?"

Kiara sighed again, "Yup." Someone leaned up against the rail next to her.

"I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. Kiara tuned back into her music to hear her favorite part of the current song:

_I wanna write your name into my flesh, I wanna be in love with myself again. _

"Interesting song choice. Deepfield?" he asked. Kiara nodded as the song changed to 'We Are One' from Lion King 2.

The man chuckled, "Odd switch. Then again, it's nothing new considering I'm standing next to the Queen of Chaos."

Kiara's eyes widened. She didn't care if anyone found out now because the curse was broken, but how on earth did this guy know who she was? Kiara quickly turned to see who she was standing next to.

She blinked, "Trigger?" How the hell was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be in jail still?

He smiled and said, "How ya been, Mutt?" Kiara responded with a squeal of excitement and attached herself to him in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? How the hell did you get out of jail?" she asked, letting go of him.

"Well, I wanted to come watch. And I got out on good behavior about ten years ago," he said, smiling, "What're you doing here?"

"Oddly enough, I'm working for Koenma. Momentarily of course," Kiara said.

He nodded, "Sure, whatever."

Kiara smirked, "So," she said, remembering something he almost killed her for, "You still got that scar I gave you?"

Her friend twitched, "No thanks to you, you sorry little-"

"Xypher?"

Trigger looked to see where the voice had come from as something attached itself to his leg.

He looked down and smiled, "Hey, Jaz. Guess I'm caught huh?"

The little red-headed cat just grinned and said, " Yup! Mommy! I found Daddy!"

"Daddy?-!" Kiara asked aloud.

"I can see that," said a woman that walked up behind Trigger. She was also a cat demon with dark red hair. "Who's this?" she asked, referring to Kiara.

"This is Kiara, she's an old friend of mine. Kiara, this is Corrine, my mate, and this thing," he said, picking up the girl, "Is my daughter, Jasira."

"It's nice to meet you, Kiara," Corrine said.

Kiara smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you, too. I don't mean to be rude, but I never pictured you of all people to settle down, Trigger."

He shrugged, and his wife said, "Trigger?"

He grinned, "Yeah, it's an old nickname she gave me."

Corrine nodded, "So she's the one that gave you that scar?"

Kiara laughed, "Yup! That was me!"

Corrine smiled and tried not to laugh while Jasira said, "Daddy! We're missing the fights!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez! We'll see ya later, Mutt!" Xpyher said.

"See ya!" Kiara said. They walked away, and Kiara was left alone again, but not for long.

"Katie!"

The girl turned only to be hugged by Crystal.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kiara asked.

"She demanded that we come," Raith said, as he walked up.

"Well, I'm glad! I'm bored out my mind! And you don't have to call me 'Katie' anymore," Kiara said.

"He finally figured it out? It's about time, jeez!" Crystal said.

"I know, right?" Kiara said, "So, are you guys...okay?"

They looked at each other and Crystal said, "Eh, it's complicated."

"What time do you fight?" Raith asked.

"12," Kiara answered, "What time is it?"

"Ten 'til," he said. Koto announced the winner of the match and said the next team would arrive shortly.

Kiara turned to Crystal, "Should I be fashionably late, or early?" Crystal shrugged.

"Whatever you want. I'm gonna go find a good seat! See ya!" She grabbed Raith and found a seat near the ring. Kiara walked down the stairs and onto the wall dividing the audience and and fighters. She walked on the wall until she came to the door where Yusuke and the rest of the team would come out and sat down, feet hanging off the edge.

III

As Yusuke and the guys walked in, Kiara could hear Kuwabara asking where she was. She smirked and jumped off the wall, turning into a small black fox and landing silently. She walked up to Kuwabara and jumped on his shoulder. He tensed up, not knowing what had jumped on him. Kiara jumped from his shoulder to Kurama's head. As Kurama reached for her, she jumped to Yusuke's head and then to Hiei's where his reflexes were quick.

Growling, Kiara looked at Hiei as he held her by the scruff of her neck. Hiei looked at the black furry thing, trying to figure out who it was. Then he noticed its foot. The little fox had three white toes on its back left foot.

"Oh no, now you'll be sneaking around everywhere," he said as he dropped her.

"Sis?" Kurama asked. Kiara turned into her human form.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Since when can you turn into a fox?" Kurama asked.

She thought about it for a moment, "'Bout three years ago?"

Kurama raised his eyebrows slightly, "Okay, then," he said. Kiara grinned and faced the ring.

"You lookin' for zombies?" Yusuke said in Kiara's ear. She shivered and shoved him away from her.

"Don't do that!" she said, shivering again. Yusuke laughed and Kiara kicked him.

Kiara huffed as Yusuke continued to laugh. She crossed her arms when she heard Kurama chuckle behind her. Yusuke finally straightened up as the opposing team walked in.

All five of them were wearing cloaks that went to their feet, and their hoods were where their faces couldn't be seen.

Kiara put her hair up in a ponytail as Yusuke said, "I still think they're zombies." Kiara shook her head and sighed.

"I hate zombies," Kiara said, "Vampires are so much better."

Yusuke mock gasped and asked, "What? Oh, you're a girl, you prob'ly like the ones that sparkle," he said doing hand motions. Kiara scoffed.

"The best one in that wretched movie, is Emmett and he's one of the few reasons I would watch another one. The books were better, before it became popular," Kiara said, folding her arms. Tuning back into her music, she heard a song on repeat and began to sing along:

"For the best, for the best,

And all the rest, into the flood!

All of me, all of me,

Has to bleed,

But part of me has got to be alive!

I wanna write your name into my flesh,

I wanna be in love with myself again!"

Pausing, she heard someone else singing with her. She looked to her teammates to see them giving her odd looks, to the opposing team and faintly heard the tall one sing along. She leaned forward a little to hear him better. Wait a minute, she knew this voice. But from where? She watched as he stepped in the ring. Koto was calling for someone of the Urameshi team.

"You gonna stare at him all day, or you gonna go kick his ass?" Yusuke asked. Kiara caught a glimpse beneath his hood and saw a familiar, arrogant smirk. Her eyes lit up and jumped into the ring and latched onto him.

The rest of the Urameshi team was dumbfounded to say the least. What on earth could possibly have caused her to do this? Again?

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe you're really alive! You sorry son of a jackass!" Kiara said while still clinging to him.

"Uh, hello!" Koto said, "Are you going to fight him? Or are the two of you going to get a room?"

Kiara let go and looked at the cat. "Huh? Sure, I'll fight him! It's been a while!" she said as she walked to the opposite side of the ring. The tall one shook his head.

"You're still just a kid, Mutt," he said. Hearing this voice, Kurama froze.

How?

He was supposed to be-

The name of the fighters suddenly clicked. Kurama still couldn't believe he was alive.

"But I can't believe you still have this thing," the cloaked figure said, holding up her katana. Kiara smirked and shrugged.

"I'm amazed you still have these things," she said, holding up two silver hand-scythes. "Trade ya," she said, tossing them his way. He tossed her sword to her and she caught it and sheathed it. Koto yelled for them to begin.

Kuronue removed his cloak and Kiara smiled and turned into her demon form. They stared at each other for a moment before Kuronue attacked. Kiara was forced into defense while Kuronue was having fun throwing her off. Until she turned on him.

He chased her around the ring, always keeping her in front of him. Then the next thing he knew, he was flung into the wall from a kick to the back. He stood and turned to the mutt standing on the edge of the ring. She grinned. Kuronue spread his wings and launched into the air and jumped at her. She dodged and drew her sword, scratching him as he flew by. He landed and got his scythes out.

"When's the last time you actually had a decent work-out?" he asked. Kiara shrugged.

"About a month ago, you?" she said. He nodded.

"S'been a while," he said.

They attacked at the same time. Those on the sidelines could barley see them, unless they knew what to look for. Kurama pulled Kuwabara out of the way of one of Kuronue's scythes.

Kuwabara paled as he looked to the where said scythe had stuck into the wall behind him. As he stared, Kiara was thrown out of the ring and into the audience. She stood and apologized to whomever she landed on, then jumped back in the ring with more ferocity than before.

Kuroune had pulled his scythe out of the wall and trapped Kiara's katana between both scythes. Kiara pulled her katana from between them and slashed at Kuronue's stomach, only to have him jump back and dodge.

Surprising everyone, especially Kiara, Kuronue kicked her sword out of her hands. Kiara looked to her katana which was now embedded in the wall up to the hilt. She looked to Kuronue who smiled and shook his head.

"You are so cleaning and polishing that later. And you're lucky it's scratch resistant," she said. Kuronue laughed.

"I'm more worried about the wall," he said, "Are you bored? I'm bored. How 'bout we just kill each other?"

"Sounds good to me," Kiara said, smiling. She looked at her communicator and changed the song to the Bullet for my Valentine, 'Your Betrayal'.

Kuronue tossed his scythes to one of his teammates and faced Kiara once again, who removed her sheath and tossed it at Yusuke.

Kiara smirked as she turned to Kuronue. One of his ears twitched as he listened to the music. Kiara made a circle of fire around her and spread it across the ring. Koto ducked for cover and Kuronue jumped into the air to avoid it.

As Kuronue landed beside her, Kiara shot more fire at him, forcing him to defend himself. Finally, he got a hit in and by dodging, Kiara threw herself off balance. Turning into a fox, she caught herself and jumped up and hid in Kuronue's hat.

Kuronue, having blinked, didn't notice where she'd gone. Looking around the ring for her, he saw nothing but Koto finally surfacing, then something tickled his ear. He swatted at his ear and felt something fluffy.

Before he could grab her, Kiara jumped down and turned back into her demon form. Landing behind him, she kicked him off the ring and onto the grass next to her team.

"Kuronue, you remember Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke, Kuwabara, this is Kuronue," Kiara said. They lifted a hand in an odd greeting as Kuronue stood and nodded. He glared up at Kiara and saw the mischievous smirk on her face.

"Say 'bye', Kuro!" she said waving.

He looked confused and then the ground beneath him started to shift and open. He tried to jump back on the ring but vines wrapped around his arms and legs and pulled him into a giant pitcher plant. The plant receded into the ground after swallowing him.

Kiara smiled and turned to Koto who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Well?" Kiara said.

Koto straighted up and said, "Katie's the winner!" Kiara shook her head.

"Hey, Koto?" she called. Koto froze. "It's Kiara, not Katie," she said. Koto nodded.

Kiara smiled and jumped off the ring to land next to the wall where her katana was stuck. She grabbed the hilt and pulled it from the wall. She then walked and stopped in front of Kurama who folded his arms.

Kiara sighed, "Fine," she said. She waved her hand causing the giant plant to come up from the ground, on the opposite side, and spit Kuronue out.

"Next opponent, please! Team Urameshi, your next contender!" Koto said. They looked to the ring to see someone already standing there, again, fully cloaked. Kurama stepped up, his ears were starting to show and his hair turning white. As he did so, someone in the stands shouted:

"Bring out the Yoko!"

Kiara laughed as Kurama turned to see where the shout had come from. Fully turned, Yoko turned to face his opponent.

"Who the hell?" Yusuke asked, trying to find the source of the yell.

Kiara stopped laughing enough to say, "That would be Crystal," She shook her head, "Go, Switzerland."

"Who?" Hiei asked, looking at her. Kiara turned to him about to say something, then shut her mouth.

"Nothin'. It's an anime," she said, grinning. Hiei just rolled his eyes and turned back to the fight. "Kuto?-!" Kiara said.

"You're just now realizing they're here?" Hiei asked. Kiara turned to him.

"You knew she was- Wait. They?" she asked.

"Hi, Katie!" Kuto said, waving. Kiara waved back, confused.

She shook her head, "You can call me Kiara now."

"It's about dag-gum time!" said one of the cloaked figures still standing on the sidelines. Kiara almost fell over.

"Sera?-! The hell are you guys doing here?-!" Kiara asked. Sera removed her hood, laughing. Zoey and Pheonyx removed their hoods, also smiling.

"We got done with our mission early and got bored," said Phe.

Kiara stood still, not focusing on the fight at hand. She slapped herself in the forehead and growled.

_So that's who Koenma sent them after! Not too surprising he stole something, again._

Kiara started to focus on her brother's fight. She laughed at what she saw. Kuto, who has an unknown reasoning of fear for Yoko, normally uses sais to fight. This time, she was having trouble, seeing as she didn't want to get within ten feet of him. Which, sadly, put her at a great disadvantage, because Yoko usually is a long-distance fighter.

Every time he attacked her, she would use her flames to burn whatever came near her. After a while of dodging, burning and whimpering on Kuto's part, Yoko finally surprised her and knocked her out of the ring.

Kuto, having hit her head falling, lost the fight. After Yoko stepped down, Kuwabara stepped up.

"Who was that?" Kurama asked. Kiara smiled.

"Crystal," she said, while finding a song she knew Phe would enjoy listening to. Kurama rolled his eyes and turned to watch the fight between Kuwabara and Pheonyx.

Pheonyx heard the song and looked at Kiara saying, "You could turn it up so we could hear it." Kiara smiled and turned the volume up on one of their favorite foreign songs: Hold Me Now by Nanne Grönvall.

It was over rather quickly, as soon as Koto told them to begin Kuwabara charged Phe with his spirit sword. Phe stood still and moved to the side as he passed and fell to the ground. He got back up only to be doused in water and thrown into the wall where the water holding him froze. Phe stepped down after Koto announced the winner. She waved her hand and the ice melted, setting him free. He walked over, soaking wet. Yusuke laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Need help?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, please," Kuwabara said, glaring at Yusuke who hopped on the ring only to see Zoey standing there, smirking. Kuwabara laughed at Yusuke's shocked expression while Kiara used her fire to dry him off. Seeing the fire encircle him, his laughter turned to screaming. It wasn't until Kurama put a hand on his shoulder that he stopped yelling. He looked around to find the fire but all he found was Kiara hiding her face trying not to laugh.

"Did you really think I'd kill you?" she asked still chuckling. He scratched his head and laughed nervously. Kiara just shook her head and turned to the fight.

Yusuke wasn't expecting to fight Zoey, but Kiara could've sworn Zoey planned to fight him.

_So I fought Kuro, which gave us a win, then Kurama fought Kuto and won, but Kuwabara lost to Phe._

She looked to the fight before her. Zoey and Yusuke were basically just sparring. It looked like Yusuke wasn't really trying. Zoey was getting more aggressive the longer the fight when on. Yusuke was responding to her aggression, but he still didn't want to hurt her. Courtesy was not something he needed to practice right now.

_If Yusuke does lose this one, we'll be at a tie. 2-2. Then-_

Kiara slapped her forehead. Hiei and Sera were going to fight if Yusuke lost this fight.

_They planned this! Ugh, this day will never end._

She looked back to the fight to see Yusuke flying out of the ring and into the seats. Kiara sighed.

_Cue Sera's and Hiei's fight to the death..._

Kiara sighed as the two stepped on the ring. Kurama gave her a questioning look. She shook her head.

"This is gonna be a long day," she said.

The second Koto said 'begin,' all anyone could hear was the clashing of metal on metal. After ten minutes of that, the audience could see flashes of fire and eventually Hiei flying through the air and into the stands. He didn't stay down long though, he immediately jumped back up and attacked Sera yet again.

After the relentless attacks from both sides, HIei finally knocked Sera out of the ring and sent her crashing into the wall, causing it to crumble.

"Ugh...ow..." came from Sera as she laid in the rubble. Koto announced Hiei as the winner and he stepped down, muttering about a re-match.

"My foot! Agh..." Sera said as she tried to climb out. Having a rock fall on her foot, caused her to stop and hold her injury.

Koto announced that Team Urameshi won this round. As she bid everyone farewell, a bell rang, gaining everyone's attention.

"The next round, featuring Team Urameshi and Team Masho, will be held in five minutes. Team Masho please report to the arena," said a voice from the intercom.

"The hell?-!" Yusuke exclaimed, "We just got done fighting! What is this?-!" He slammed his hands on the ring, "Hey, cat-lady! What the hell is going on?-!"

"Uh, I don't really know," she said, "But apparently, we're starting the next round! Team Masho, this is your last call! If you don't show, you'll be disqualified!"

As Kuronue and his team left, a huge gust of wind came through the arena creating a tornado. When the tornado disappeared, Team Masho was standing there, draped in odd cloaks.

"What was that you were saying about this being a long day?" Kurama asked, looking at his sister.

She smiled sheepishly at him, "At least we get a break tomorrow, right?"

"This is so gay," Yusuke said.

IV

**I is done! XD YAY! Thank you so much for reading! I love all of you! XP**

**Sh4d0wc4t: Yes, you are correct on the pairings. XP **

**SolitaryNyght: -slightly panics- How are you lost? Tell me and I will do my best to fix it. Send me a PM, write me another review -wink wink- lol  
**

**Fire Fox: lol you cracked me up! XD It still makes me smile every time i go back to read it! **

**I LOVE everyone one of you that have decided to stick with me thru all of this! and my slow updates...at least it's not a year! -shrinks- heh? XD Kay, Bye guys! **

**Tune in next time on, A Wolf's Comeback! X3**

**Kiara out!  
**


	10. Chaos Returns

**Yo, peeps! XD It's me again! ...and again, I don't kno wat to put here...lol**

**As always, I own only Kiara...and her big-butt attack o' doom...lol**

**I have no life...lol**

**You guys don' Even kno how weird and Awesome it feels to be on my 10th chap!  
**

**enjoy! XD**

I

"Team Urameshi, we're waiting on you!" Koto said. A member from Team Masho was already on the ring. Kurama stepped up, already changed back into Shuichi.

It had already been decided by team captains, Jin and Yusuke, that they would fight one on one and whatever team won five fights would win. Again, Kiara got slightly tense when Kurama walked up. Yusuke, noticing this, got fed up with it and asked.

"Okay, what is it with you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kiara said, looking up at him. Yusuke's eye twitched.

"You tense up every time Kurama gets up to fight, why is that?" he asked. Kiara sighed. She turned to face the fight, seeing Gama, Kurama's opponent, already 'chained' one of Kurama's legs.

"There's an anime about how you died and became a Spirit Detective. It told about your first mission, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, this," she said, gesturing to the tournament, "And I'm worried this will be like the anime. Cause up 'til Kuronue, it's been sort of right."

"What d'you mean, 'sort of right'?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, I wasn't in the anime, so there's that, then there's the fact that Hiei isn't in a box by some whore, and," she paused, watching he brother's fight again. "That didn't happen," she said, pointing to Kurama. Gama, who uses make-up as a weapon, had sealed Kurama's spirit energy.

"So what did happen in the anime?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, in this episode, Gama was supposed to chain his arms and legs to keep Kurama from moving around. And then Kurama used his rose whip from his hair and then Gama sealed his spirit energy," Kiara explained.

"Okay," Yusuke said, "What happened next?"

"The one time my useless knowledge might come in handy," Kiara said, rubbing her forehead slightly.

"Um, since his arms and legs were stuck, he used his rose whip from his hair and then got his spirit energy sealed. Then Touya stepped up and fought him, which that ain't happenin' cause I call dibs on Touya. But Kurama got free of the chains and used the death plant on himself and stabbed Touya with it, seeing as he couldn't do anything else. After that, Bakken got up and beat the crap out of him cause Kurama fell asleep standing up, stupid. Then Kurama lost that fight, needless to say, and Yusuke got up and beat the crap outta Bakken and then Jin got up and you won there, and you were about to fight Risho but got yelled at or something, you couldn't fight him for some reason, so Kuwabara got up and was all, blegh, cause he got beasted before and then Yukina showed up and Kuwabara was all 'Yay!' and then beasted Risho and we won," Kiara said.

Yusuke blinked.

"You really liked this show, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, I loved it. You're voice actors cracked me up," Kiara said.

"So, that's not supposed to happen either?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to Kurama. Kiara and Yusuke turned to look.

"Kurama! You're not supposed to listen when I ramble!" Kiara said, yelling at her brother. Kurama had thought of that before he heard her rant and decided to actually use it. He had embedded the death seed into one of his own wounds, letting it feed off of his energy while trying to fight off at the same time.

Gama, who had been stabbed by the plant in the heart, painted the chains on Kurama as a last attempt to help his team. Gama fell dead and Kurama was resisting the sleep Kiara mentioned before.

"Dad-gum it, Kurama! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kiara yelled, kicking a rock at the wall behind her. Hearing Koto's ten-count, she turned around expecting to see Touya walk up, but to her surprise, it was not Touya, but Bakken. Koto told them to begin.

"No!" Kiara said, her energy building with her anger. She ran her hands through her hair only to take her down in the process.

"Ha! Just the way I like it! Beating on a guy who can't fight back!" said Bakken as he hit Kurama. The force of the hit made Kurama fall from his grasp and hit the ground, finally bringing him to unconsciousness.

Koto was about to start the ten-count but Bakken picked Kurama back up and began beating on him. As he was knocked to the floor again, Koto stepped in only to be smacked aside. Bakken picked up Kurama again.

"Oh, look, he's back up for more!" Bakken said, as he started punching Kurama once again. "Well, I'm bored. And I think he's had enough, so let's get this over with!" Bakken said as he was about to land the final blow to Kurama.

"Bakken!"

He stopped just before he hit Kurama and turned to who yelled at him.

"Risho? Why'd you stop me?" asked Bakken, still holding Kurama by the shirt.

"Lay him outside the ring, or did you think you could've survived a bullet in the back?" Risho said, gesturing to Yusuke who was ready to fire his spirit gun. Bakken huffed and threw Kurama on the ground. Kiara was at Kurama's side in an instant. Koto had them change the board as she climbed back on the ring.

"You okay?" Kiara asked. Kurama opened his eyes and grinned at his sister.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kurama said, "This death plant is the worst of my injuries."

"Here, let me see," Kiara said, taking Kurama's arm. She focused her energy and removed the death seed from his wounds. She held it in front of her brother's face.

"You see this?" she said, as the seed in her hand turned to ash. "Stupid," she said, hitting Kurama in the forehead as Yusuke carried him behind the rest of his team.

"I take it this is where you screw with the anime?" Yusuke asked as he turned to Kiara. Kiara walked to Hiei and removed the chain from around her neck.

"Yup. Hold this, please, I don't want it dead," she said, handing it to Hiei. She stepped up on the ring, her tail twitching angrily.

"I hope she hurts him," Yusuke said.

"She'll do more than that, trust me," Hiei said.

Koto yelled for them to begin. Bakken immediately started sweating. Kiara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and legs, her tail twitching behind her.

"What is he doing?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shrugged.

"It's his only main thing. And all it really does is creates a fog to confuse the opponent so he can attack from different directions," Kiara said to her teammates. As the fog enshrouded the arena, she spoke again.

"Tell me, Bakken, what d'you know about the Queen of Chaos?" Kiara asked. She heard his deep chuckle from somewhere inside the fog.

"Why d'you want to know about her?" asked Bakken.

"Just tell me a few things you know about her. Like why she went crazy and killed everybody," Kiara said.

"Heh. First: She was stupid. She didn't kill everyone that crossed her path. She left the 'innocent' alive," Bakken said. Kiara nodded.

"Okay, can you tell me how she killed most people?" she asked.

"I thought everyone knew that. The white dragon. Apparently she was the 'Keeper' or whatever it's called," he said.

"Tamer, actually," Kiara corrected.

"And here I thought every demon knew about her. But you sound like you know more than you let on." Kiara's ear twitched as she heard him from somewhere behind her. She stood her ground, still asking him questions.

"I believe we've met before, but I haven't heard anything about her lately. Why's that?" she said.

"What? You haven't heard?" He laughed. The sound carried throughout the arena. Kiara listened for him and found him a few yards in front of her.

"She's dead," he said. Kiara saw something come at her from the side.

"Wrong," she said.

White fire erupted from around her, blowing the fog and Bakken away. He was blown back and he caught himself on the ring.

Standing and shielding himself from the flames, he asked, "What d'you mean 'wrong'? She died fifteen years ago!" The flames died down and he moved his arms to see his fog completely gone.

"I am Chaos," Kiara said, still standing there. She gestured to his arm with her eyes, "Your arm itch?"

Bakken looked to his left arm to see 'Chaos' being burned into his arm. He looked back to Kiara in horror.

II

"This is creepy," Kuwabara said, "It's like her spirit energy is gone, but there's still something there."

"It's the White Dragon. It's the other half the to the Black Dragon you saw Hiei summon," Kurama explained from behind them. The two humans turned to look at him.

"What d'you mean 'other half'?" Yusuke asked.

"The legend says that the two Tamers are destined to be together," he paused, smiling at the memory of Kiara hearing this, "And their child will be able to wield and control the Silver Dragon, which is near unstoppable."

"So she's gonna summon this giant ass dragon just to kill this one dude?" Yusuke asked.

"But if she's doing that, why can't I feel her energy?" Kuwabara asked.

"She won't summon the dragon, this fool's not worth it. And she doesn't need her spirit energy because she's using a small amount of the dragon's energy," Hiei said.

"So what exactly is she planning?" Yusuke asked.

"She's planning on slaughtering him," Hiei said.

III

"You want to know what you did that was the same as most of the demons I killed?" Kiara said, taking a few steps toward him. She saw him shaking so bad he could barely stand straight.

"You screwed with my family."

She outstretched a hand in his direction using the flames like her own hands and with a flick of the wrist, threw him in the air. She followed him with her eyes as he fell behind her. She caught him with the flames and slammed him back down on the ring. When Koto started the ten-count, Kiara picked him back up and put him on his feet.

"Oh, look, he's back up for more," Kiara said. The white flames formed a hand and grabbed him like a doll. He screamed as they burned him. Kiara flung him into the stands and back down on the ring again. Bakken pulled himself up on his knees.

Broken and burned, he begged, "Please, have mercy!" Kiara bristled. Bakken blinked and found Kiara right in front of him, hand on his throat.

"You don't deserve to beg for mercy," she said. She picked him up slightly and flung him again into the stands. Her ear twitched when she heard him groan from where he landed.

"Still alive? Let's fix that," Kiara said, as she brought him into the ring once more. He was kneeling once again while Kiara outstretched both her hands. Two clawed hands grabbed him and as she puled her hands apart, Bakken screamed as he was torn to shreds. She turned to Team Masho behind her.

"Next?" she asked.

One of the remaining cloaked figures stepped forward and Kiara smiled. She walked toward her team and winked at them. Removing her communicator from it's clip, she looked for a song. Finding one, she smiled again as it started.

"You and Jin are coming tonight, right, Slushie?" Kiara asked, as Touya stepped on the ring. Jin laughed from his spot next to the wall.

"Of course, lass!" Jin said, "Where are ya havin' it again?"

"Chu's of course! Where else can we get free drinks?" Kiara said, her tail wagging in joy. Jin laughed again as Koto told them to begin.

Touya moved first. Kiara jumped up as giant ice stalagmites came from the ring. Touya looked up at the spires to see one cut off and Kiara standing there, katana in hand.

"Well," she said, "That's new." Kiara said, grinning as she sheathed her katana. She put her hair back up in a pony tail, while Touya waited patiently.

Kiara closed her eyes as she listened to the music. Her tail swished to beat of 'DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love.' She got lost in the music and soon all she knew was that she was sparring with Touya. She took a deep breath as adrenaline ran through veins.

Taking a half step forward, she opened her eyes and made a pinwheel out of fire and threw it at Touya who threw ice shards at her. Kiara raised her arms creating a wall of fire to block the ice. She sent more fire at him as he made a sword of ice and was fighting the fire off.

Just as Touya slashed through another wave of fire, his sword connected with the blade of Kiara's sword. He looked to see her grin as she kicked him in the chest, sending him backward.

He recovered and attacked again only to have his sword cut in half. Kiara slammed the hilt of her sword into his stomach and took a step back while Touya recovered. On his knees, done coughing, Touya smirked and completely encased Kiara in ice.

Kurama tensed seeing his sister frozen in ice. He watched as Touya stood and took a few staggering steps back. He looked to the block of ice to see it melting and Kiara not there. Touya immediately threw ice shards behind him, anticipating where Kiara would be. Turning fully, he saw that he had knocked her out of the ring and had her pinned to the wall with a large shard in her right shoulder. She had managed to dodge most of them, one scraping her side and tearing her tank top, while more tore through her pant legs.

Kiara clenched her teeth to stop the yell stuck in her throat.

_Don't kill him, don't kill him...Just think... Operation: Yukina/Touya...Yukina/Touya...Not helping.._

She made the grass grow under her feet to support her weight. Moving her feet from the wall and now standing on giant blades of grass, she looked to her injury.

_It could be worse...Ugh, this was my favorite tank top too..._

"Dang it, Slushie," she muttered as she grabbed the shard. Biting her lip, she wrenched the shard out of her shoulder and took a deep breath. She tossed it to the ground and put a hand over her wound. She took another breath and jumped back into the ring at the count of eight.

"Nice shot," Kiara said, smirking a Touya. Touya watched as she picked up her katana with her right hand. She stood straight and smiled. Touya slid into a defensive stance and Kiara attacked. He dodged and jumped out of the way, sending more shards at her. She dodged again but she still got hit, this time in the leg. A yell escaped from her as she fell and hid behind one of the remaining spires. She clenched her teeth and again, ripped the shard from her flesh.

She stood using the spire to support her. Kiara hissed as she pulled her hand away to see the ice coming at her. Surrounding herself with white flames, she walked through it and found Touya once more. Vines shot out of the ground and grabbed him and flung him into the stands. Koto counted to three before Touya stood and caused more spires to try and surround Kiara but she quickly engulfed herself in flames and melted them. At the count of five, she did an odd move and everyone watched as vines shot from the ground all the way up to Touya, pinning him to the wall.

"Whoa," was all Yusuke could think of to say as Kiara walked over to where Kurama was seated and leaned up against the wall, almost panting. Holding her left side and taking a deep breath, she slid down the wall and sat.

"How're you?" Kiara asked, looking over at Kurama.

"I'll live, how are _you_?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'll live. I'll take a nap later after I talk to Yukina," Kiara said, grinning. Yusuke had stepped on the ring to fight Jin after Jin had made sure Touya was alright. Hiei turned partially to look at Kiara.

"Why the hell didn't you use your left hand?" he asked. Kiara flinched.

"Because the last time I actually _used_ my left hand, was when you broke my wrist, you jackass," Kiara said, looking to Hiei.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You broke my sister's wrist, Hiei?"

"Apparently, it was to 'teach me how to use my left hand properly'. Or so he said, I think he was just pissed off at me because I was so close to beating him at his own game," Kiara said, smirking at Hiei. He rolled his eyes and tossed her necklace at her.

"Whatever, mutt," he said, turning around. Kiara smiled as she put her necklace back on.

"Whatever, Gremlin," she said, changing the song to 'Broken Hearted Soul'. Kuwabara chuckled and earned a glare from Hiei.

Kiara leaned her head back against the wall and closed he eyes, singing along with the music. Until Jin made a lap around the ring in mid-air. Dirt flew up in everyone's face, and some started coughing.

"Dang it, Russia!" Kiara said, waving the dust away.

"First you say 'Switzerland' and now you say 'Russia'. What the heck are you talkin' about?" Kuwabara asked. Kiara coughed again then leaned back and sighed.

"There's an anime called 'Hetalia'. And all the country's of the world, are characters. America, England, Japan, Germany, etc. And they, finally, brought it to America and in english. So, your voice actors from 'Yu Yu Hakusho' are in Hetalia. That being the reason I called Jin 'Russia', Kurama 'Switzerland', which I love by the way," she said, looking to her brother.

"Your VA," she said, looking now at Kuwabara, "is Ancient Rome. I love your voice actor, he's awesome. And you," she looked to Hiei now, "I died when I heard Chuck was Austria. And I'm gonna leave it at that," she said now watching the fight at hand.

"Why?" Kurama asked, in amusement. To be honest, he wasn't all that interested in this anime, he just wanted to bug his sister.

"Because! It's Chuck! He normally plays, in his words, either bad guys, or short guys." At this, Kurama chuckled and Kuwabara nearly fell over he was laughing so hard.

"And for him to be Austria, the aristocrat who plays piano and can't fight worth crap. The one who has to be saved by Hungary and her frying pan o' doom!"

"What the hell are goin' on about now?" Yusuke asked, standing between Hiei and a laughing Kuwabara. Kiara blinked.

"I was explaining an anime to these guys and then you walked up and now I have to ask you something," she said, talking rather fast.

"Oh-kay," said Yusuke.

"Why is it that almost every fight you've walked away from, you've been shirtless. I mean, really? Do you have the Hiei-syndrome or something? Seriously, why?" Kiara asked, shaking her head. Kurama out right laughed when this was said.

Yusuke paused, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm running on sheer adrenaline, shut up," she said as Kuwabara walked on the ring to fight.

"Don't you dare walk away,

This cannot be the end,

You're my savior, my lover, my muse, my best friend,

I won't smile again,

I won't ever be loved,

You can't do this to me.

If you can hear what I'm sayin',

Please talk to me,

You never talk to me.

When did I wanna be lonely,

When did I wanna be cold,

I can't believe that it's over,

The beating of my broken hearted soul,

When did I wanna be lonely,

When did I wanna be cold,

I can't believe that it's over,

This feeling in my broken hearted soul."

By this time, Yusuke had turned around to Kuwabara's fight, Kurama had stood to watch also. So Kiara was left on the ground to stare at their backs. She yawned and found another song to listen to. As she listened to the slower music the adrenaline was starting to completely leave her. She noticed herself getting more tired the longer she sat and that made her want to stand, but the wound on her leg wouldn't allow her to. So she sat and listened to music, she closed her eyes again and put her left hand over her wounded shoulder and attempted to massage the dull ache away.

The next thing she knew something was touching her leg.

Instincts told her to grab whatever was touching her and kill it. Her arm moved on it's own, reaching and grabbing whatever or whoever was touching her. Her eyes snapped open and saw just who it was she grabbed.

Kiara let go of the breath she was holding and released Yukina, grimacing as she moved her right arm back to its resting place by her side.

"Good afternoon, Kiara," Yukina said, with a smile as she continued to heal the injured wolf. Kiara smiled and shook her head.

"Yukina, I'm gonna hurt one of these days and then I'm gonna follow you around for a week apologizing," Kiara said, rubbing her forehead. Kurama chuckled above her. Kiara looked up to see the whole gang, including the girls she hadn't been introduced to yet, Jin, Touya, and Chu, not to mention the entire empty stadium.

"Well, don't I feel special?" Kiara said, smirking. She yawned again, "I'm amazed I didn't wake up in my bed."

"Well, Kurama suggested they move you, but I told 'em you'd never let go of Hiei if he carried you," Sera said, leaning against the wall next to Kiara. Kiara laughed.

"Prob'ly not, he's warm," she said, as Yukina moved to her arm. Yusuke stopped his conversation, hearing this. He was about to question when he was answered.

"I like warm things, Yusuke. Which means, if I'm cold, I'm going to attach myself to the nearest, hottest thing next to me," Kiara explained. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at her, smirked, and turned back to his conversation. Kiara shook her head.

"I'll have to reset your collar bone, okay?" Yukina said. Kiara turned her head towards Yukina, eyes slightly wide.

"Here, let me!" Sera said, grabbing Kiara's arm and jerking. A loud pop and a yell from Kiara and her collar bone was reset. Yukina had to pry Kiara's hand off her shoulder and began healing. Sera chuckled.

"Sorry, Mutt," she said.

"Yeah, right," Kiara said, sticking her tongue out at Sera.

"Hey, at least I healed you afterwards," Sera said, shrugging. Kiara nodded.

"But, if you healed her, then why is Yukina healing her?" asked Kuwabara.

"I do bones, she heals flesh," said Sera, pointing to Kiara.

"But then why didn't you just heal yourself?" Yusuke asked.

"It doesn't work like that, dude. Trust me, if I could heal myself, I wouldn't have fallen asleep," Kiara said.

"All done!" Yukina said, standing. Kiara stood after her and stretched.

"Yay! Thank you, Yukina!" Kiara said, hugging the girl.

"Well, now that you're all better, this is Keiko, one of Yusuke's friends and Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister," Botan said, pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you," Keiko said, while Shizuru just raised a hand and said, "Hey."

"Do you guys have dresses?" Kiara asked them. They nodded. "Good, 'cause we are so partying tonight!"

"Why?" Yusuke asked, "I mean, I have no problem with it, I was just wondering."

While Kiara shrugged, Kurama said, "Tomorrow's her birthday."

"Ya ain't gotta tell the whole world, Kurama," Kiara said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, do you care?" Kurama asked.

"Not really," she said. Kurama nodded.

"Do the guys have anything to where?" Sera asked, "Cause you're so not wearing that," she said, pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Kuwabara asked, defensively.

"You're not wearing that to a club, bro," said Shizuru, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Don't worry," Kiara said, "We'll find you somethin'. You guys go ahead to the room, or whatever, us girls are gonna go shopping! Well, part of us anyway." She grabbed Yukina by the arm and waved to the guys and walked through a portal along with Botan, Kuto and Phe. Kiara came back through the portal and grabbed Crystal and dragged her through.

"We don't get a choice in all this, do we?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head.

"Nope!" Sera said. Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed as they all walked either to the hotel or somewhere else.

IV

"That's the card I've been needing since the very beginning! You stupid flippin' mo-fo shiz, kappa!" yelled Sera. Kurama, who had been Yoko for some time now, just smirked.

"Yusuke, that's cheating! You have to lay something down if you draw from the pile!" said Keiko as she hit her friend for the tenth time this game.

"OW! But she didn't tell us that!" yelled Yusuke in his defense.

"No, but I did!" said Zoey.

The group, minus Hiei, had been playing Rummy for almost three hours when Kiara and the others walked through a portal to see what was going on. The girls laughed.

"Who's winning?" Kiara asked.

"Your brother," Kuronue said through clenched teeth.

"You never could beat him at cards, could you?" she said, smiling. Kuronue just looked back to his cards and laid something down. Kiara laughed.

Another hour and another hand later and everyone in the game was tensing up.

"Rummy," called Yoko as he picked up almost the entire pile. As he laid down what he got from the pile, it became his turn. He drew from the deck and laid down all but one of his cards, then discarded. There were shouts and curses flying through the air while laughter carried down the hall.

"I quit!" yelled Sera, throwing her cards down.

"Well, we need to get ready anyway if we're gonna get there at 6," Kiara said, looking at the clock.

"Ugh, fine. Boys!" she yelled, looking to most of the guys, "Get dressed! And don't make me have to dress you!"

"Believe us, she'll do it!" said Kuto throwing a bag at Bane's face. Kiara threw the rest of the bags at the guys and tossed one at Hiei who just ignored her.

"Hiei, go get dressed," she said.

"I am dressed," he said, glaring at her. She walked over to him and picked up the bag as he stood.

"Hiei Jaganshi, if you don't go change, I will be forced to do so myself, taking pictures and posting all over the stadium and the internet and then leave you for the fangirls," Kiara said, her arms crossed and a serious look in her eye. Hiei's glare deepened as he grabbed the bag she offered and walked to his room. Kiara smirked as Yusuke laughed.

"I have my ways," she said, winking at Yusuke, Kurama and Kuronue, "Now, go get dressed!"

"Same to you, Mutt!" said Sera and she and Phe dragged Kiara into a room and slammed the door.

"I'm not wearing those shoes, Sera!" Kiara yelled.

"Oh, hell yes, you are! Get back here!"

"Nooooo! I hate heels!"

" I don't care! You're wearing them!" said, Zoey.

"If we have to wear them, so do you!" Crystal yelled. The guys heard Kiara moan and laughed.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**V**

**HAHA! I beat you to it, Katie! XP lol I'll see you later, k? I gots to clean teh kitchen...lol **

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! MUCH LOVE AND STUFF! XD **

**YOU ALL GET BROWNIES! **

**maybe...lol XD**

**ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!  
**

**~Kiara out!  
**


	11. Prodigal Daughter

I

"Jeez, why the hell does it always take girls so long to put clothes on?-!" yelled Kuwabara as he and the other guys waited on the girls. He looked to the clock. It was five thirty and the girls hadn't even opened the door.

Correction: the door had been opened once. Crystal tried to escape but all that was seen of the cat was her shoe before she was dragged back in by Pheonyx yelling something about fixing her hair. That had been ten minutes ago. Now, there was only silence and the occasional giggle and protest from inside the room. Finally, at five 'til six, the girls opened the door.

They all walked out and stood around the door, some smiling, some smirks, some laughing. Sera walked out last and shut the door in Kiara's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the almost-birthday girl, Kiara Kurama!" Phe said, trying not to laugh, hearing Kiara rant behind the door.

"What is this? My 'coming out' party? Since when am I a princess?" Kiara asked, while the door was still closed.

When Sera opened the door, she said, "Not on your life, Mutt, just go with it." Kiara shrugged.

"Bring on the hot guys!" she said, her tail swishing behind her as she cracked her knuckles.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Yoko asked as he stared in disbelief at his sister. She looked at the dress she was wearing. It was a halter-top dress that reached her knees, the v-neck didn't even show that much and she liked the black lace against the dark red. What was Kurama talking about?

"A dress," she said, looking back at him.

"Not that one," he said, reminding Kiara of their dad.

"Kurama, darling, we're going to a club. I just so happen to love this dress and I can already tell you love that outfit," she said, indicating the white suit, black shirt, loose white tie, and white Fedora he was currently sporting. "But if you insist, I can always put on something more revealing," she said, turning to go change.

"Don't even," Yoko growled. Kiara flashed him an evil smirk.

"So what now?" Bane asked, as Kuto sat down next to him.

"Everybody sits down so I can get my answers," Yusuke said, staring Kiara down. Her ears went flat under his glare.

As the girls took seats, Kiara spoke, "So, where d'you want me to start?"

"Why don't start from where you left home?" Yoko suggested, he too, wanted answers from his sister. Kiara sighed.

"Well, for those that don't know, I'll try to give some details. Um, I left home because my aunt, Farrah, killed my mom because she was jealous of her being the White Dragon Tamer and -"

"What's that?" Phe asked. Yoko smiled as he watched his sister pause.

Kiara took a deep breath and tried not to roll her eyes, "There's a legend, prophecy, thing, about the two dragon tamers. A Light and a Dark Tamer. Both are able to completely control and master the dragons. They basically become the dragons themselves and gain immense power, and that's probl'y why Farrah was jealous. But the prophecy says that the Tamers are 'destined' to be together and blah blah blah," Kiara said, literally waving the topic off.

"But, you wanted to know why I left home, not about my personal hell," she said. "Anyway, I left because when Farrah killed Mom, she brainwashed Dad into believing that Hiei killed Mom and I was left with the choice of leaving Hiei to the wrath of my father or wake his sorry ass up and get the hell outta dodge, " Kiara shrugged, "I got the hell outta dodge."

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke said, "you ran off with Hiei and _nothing_ happened between you two?"

"Do you count trying to kill each other on a daily basis, nothing?" Kiara asked.

"Yes."

"Then nothing happened," Kiara said, grinning.

"I don't believe it!" Yusuke yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the wolf. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, you better, cause nothing that you're thinking happened," Kiara said, "Any other questions that are of importance?"

"Yeah, about this whole Tamer thing," Zoey said, "You've said before that you're the White Tamer, right?"

Kiara nodded.

"So then who's the Black Dragon Tamer?" she asked.

Kiara twitched.

Yoko chuckled at his sister. She alway hated this topic, although she never would explain why. Maybe the proverbial cat would finally be released from it's bag.

"Well," Kiara said, taking a deep breath, "It _was_ Iroh, but he's kind of dead, so -"

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, " Sera said, "Say that name again? I'm not quite sure I heard you right."

Kiara cringed and said again, "Iroh."

Sera narrowed her eyes in a question she knew Kiara understood. Taking yet another deep breath, Kiara closed her eyes in a barely visible nod. Sera blinked. It only took a second to put the pieces together but when she did, she laughed. Everyone looked to Sera as Kiara put her head in her hand.

"That-that's great!" Sera said through the laughter, "He has no idea, does he?"

"No, and I _fully_ intend on keeping it that way," Kiara said, staring her friend down.

"Why? It'd be hilarious to see his reaction!" she said.

"Can someone change the subject? Please? Before I go Chaotic on the Queen of Blood?" Kiara asked, looking around the room.

"There's the perfect topic. Why don't you explain how you became Chaos?" Yoko asked, deciding to help his sister out the hole she'd dug for herself.

"For once, I'm actually willing to talk about this. Let's see," Kiara paused to think about how to explain this. "Start from the beginning, right? Well, I started working for Mukuro and she had me doing small stuff at first, but she eventually moved me up to the bigger stuff."

"Like destroying an entire town and laughing maniacally about it?" asked Crystal excitedly, her tail swishing behind her.

"Only if it was in Yomi's territory," Kiara said with a smile.

"So basically you went on all of these horrific missions and earned the title of Chaos?" guessed Kuwabara.

"Not exactly. I'm getting there, gimme a minute. That came after..." Kiara trailed off, biting her lip.

"What?" Jin asked, sitting cross-legged in the floor.

"Eh, after Hiei getting the Jagan and...Jace..." she said, suddenly very interested in the floor. Her ears and tail were betraying her attempt to hide her mixed emotions.

"Who's 'Jace'?" asked Kuwabara.

Kiara was knocked out of her daze and said, "A different story for a different time. Um, just bare with me on this. After me trying to 'talk' Hiei out of getting the Jagan, I went to Mukuro who gave me the mission where I met Jace. That literally went up in flames about three months later. During that time, I had completely forgotten about Hiei," Kiara admitted. Ears splayed back as she looked apologetically at Hiei, who just raised an eyebrow.

She smiled sheepishly and continued, "Mukuro, having seen my distraught condition, take that as you like, forced me to go find Hiei and apologize, or fix things, or something. Anyway, I went back to...camp, I guess you'd call it, and found the grass to be up to my waist, and no sign what so ever of the gremlin.

"So, I cut the grass and I waited. For two weeks, I sat there and I waited. And this is when I actually thought about his reasoning for getting the Jagan," she gave another sheepish smile, "And then my imagination got the better of me."

"Here we go," Phe said, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"I'm a worry-wart, okay? I was freaking the crap out!" Kiara said. She took a shaky breath and continued once more, "Anyway, after searching for a while for his sorry hide, I finally heard something about him in some bar and forced the guy to take me to him."

Kiara closed her eyes and took another shaky breath. Opening her eyes, she spoke again, "I will not described what I found for fear of the whole picture coming back to haunt me. But I will say I found a very dead Hiei. I also found that I tend to black out when those close to me die."

"What d'you mean?" Kuronue asked. Kiara started to count off on her fingers.

"Mom died, I blinked, I was being pulled off Farrah. Kurama dies and the only thing I remember was breaking down in the middle of the market. Seeing Hiei dead was literally the last straw, because that left me completely alone, 'specially after the Jace incident. After seeing him dead, the next thing I remember was standing in field of dead bodies about three miles from where I previously was, wondering how the hell I got there."

Kiara laughed and so did a few other people. After everyone settled down a bit, Kiara continued still smiling.

"Anyway I then randomly decided that I would go kill everyone that pissed me off lately. A couple months into my reign of terror, I got called 'Chaos' by someone and it stuck because everywhere I went, chaos followed. So after a while, I remembered three specific people I wanted to kill. I picked what I thought would be the easiest to kill, Mr. Bluehead. The guy that killed you, I can never remember his name," she said, looking at Kurama.

"Shunjun? You didn't," he said, eyes widening slightly. Kiara smiled.

"Oh, but I did. I found him and his Spirit Defense Force friends, all seven in total. They work for Koenma, for those that don't know of the SDF. After getting done with them, I did a body count and only found six. I then followed him to Spirit World, where I, unknowingly, broke into Koenma's room. I got caught when I laughed at the 'Prince of Spirit World' asleep in his crib, hugging his teddy bear," she said, pursing her lips.

Yusuke and a few others roared with laughter, while some just chuckled. Kiara waited for them to calm down before she resumed her tale.

"I was then identified by Shunjun as his teammates' killer, and thrown in jail to be processed for the death penalty. Well, I wasn't having any of that 'cause I still had people I needed to kill. So I made a bet with Koenma saying that if I could kill everyone within a ten-foot radius when they went to hang me, I could walk away and Koenma couldn't touch me for anything. If I couldn't, I died. I made sure to tell my new friends about it. Anywho, I busted out and went for Sai. Now, again, for those that don't know, Sai is Rayan's brother. But, he's mastered illusions. I found Sai at Starry Lake and we had a little chat," Kiara's tail twitched in anger as she took another deep breath.

"During our lovely little conversation, I found out that Kurama was, in fact, alive, and he explained how. Hence why I copied you. I also found out that Hiei was alive. What I saw was an illusion," she twitched again, "Anyway, I'm honestly not sure how it happened, but we fought and I wound up paralyzed and shoved into the water. Here comes my favorite part, as I'm floating down, holding my breath, I see Sai standing on the dock and when he turns around he gets eaten by the Black Dragon!" Kiara said, tail wagging happily behind her, "And then stupid me, dies laughing...literally. Ask Botan."

As everyone looked to Botan, the ferry girl nodded slowly with an agitated smile on her face.

"And then she stole my body! And got me demoted!" Botan said, glaring at Kiara. The mutt's ears went flat and she looked away, still smiling slightly.

"And that's my story in a nutshell. Any questions?" Kiara said, bluntly ignoring the glare from Botan.

"Yeah, why'd you burn down your house back in America?" asked Yusuke. Kiara twitched.

"The male that helped create this body, was a prick. He came home drunk off his ass one night and shot his wife, my human mother. The woman who allowed me to be her baby because the one she was carrying wouldn't make it. So I got pissed off and burned the house down with him in it, thus my aunt got custody of me. Years later, you guys show up on my front door and I almost tackle Kurama and Hiei," Kiara said, "And you know the rest."

"Wow," Jin said. The windmaster then turned to Yusuke, "Ya got all yer answers, Urameshi?"

The detective shrugged, "I guess."

"Good!" Jin grabbed Kiara's hands and floated to a standing position, dragging her with him, "Would ya mind makin' us a portal, lass?"

The girl's ears went flat as she pursed her lips. The Irishman always made her feel like a six-year-old with a crush on her older brother's friend.

"Ah, Jin, I love you," she said. He grinned and his ears wiggled.

She looked around him to the window where Hiei sat. "Hiei?" she squeaked, "Would you?"

"Why are you asking me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you do have my katana," she said. Hiei looked slightly confused as he stood and drew Kiara's sword, not his. He glared at the wolf girl who just smiled and shrugged.

"We have to make use of you somehow," she said, "Now! On to Chu's!"

II

The first thing the girls did were run to the stage to sing, go to the dance floor, or go to the bar. Most of the guys just sat down somewhere, either at the bar or at a table. Kiara, Sera, Zoey, and Phe were on stage a lot, joined occasionally by Kuto.

But every fast-paced song they liked, they were immediately on the dance floor. A few hours of dancing later, Kiara flopped down in a chair across the table from Hiei, fanning herself.

"Why is it that dancing like a fool takes more out of you than fighting?" she asked after catching her breath. Hiei scoffed.

"It means you're out of shape," he said.

"And I could still kick your ass," Kiara said, turning to look at him with a smile on her face, "What's that say about you?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Eh, maybe tomorrow," she said, looking back out at the dance floor full of couples dancing to a slow song. A few of the couples she knew: Phe and Matt, Kuto and Bane, was that Yusuke and Zoey? Her eyes widened slightly seeing a blushing Yukina dancing with Touya. She turned and scooted her chair in front of Hiei, blocking his view.

"So how has your night been?" she asked, propping her elbows up on the table.

"Boring," he said. Kiara sighed.

"You're no fun, Hiei," she said, letting one hand drop and looking to the side. "So far we are, so close," she sang, twirling a piece of her hair, as the orchestrated music of the song took over. "Oh, how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now? We're so close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend, let's go on dreaming, for we know we are. So close, so close, and still so far."

As the music faded, so did her adrenaline. She shook her head and adjusted to the current music.

"That's a switch," she mumbled. "If you really want more, scream it out louder! Get on the floor, bring out the fire! Light it up, take it up higher! Gonna push it to the limit gimme more!" She smiled as Hiei rolled his eyes at her.

"You need a life, Hiei," she said.

"If getting a life, means acting like a fool, then no thank you," he said.

"Aw, but it's so fun!" Kiara said, "Sometimes, anyway."

"You mean when you think you're alone and acting crazy and then someone catches you," he said, smirking. Kiara blushed slightly at the memory and turned her head away, smiling.

"Jackass," she said laughing. Hiei chuckled. "Ha! I told you I'd get you to laugh!" Kiara looked to her her right shoulder to see a hand, turning to her left, she saw Sera.

"What are you two love birds doin' over here?" she asked. Hiei glared but Kiara spoke.

"Makin' out," she said, "But, shh, don't tell Kurama."

"Don't tell Kurama what?" said a voice in Kiara's ear. She yelped and Yoko laughed.

"Ass. Hole," Kiara said, glaring at her brother.

He stood straight and motioned over to Jin and Yusuke dancing on the bar.

"Hint taken. Let's go round everybody up," Kiara said, standing.

After ten minutes of finding everyone in the crowd, they were returned to their respective rooms.

III

Kiara walked out of Hiei's room, his cloak in her hands. Putting on said cloak, she left it open like a jacket. She looked to the sleeping demon in the den window, her tail swishing behind her. It was around eight in the morning and she was the only one up. Her hyperness was trying to get the better of her. What on earth could she do that wouldn't wake the dead?

"I got it!" she whispered to herself. She half skipped to the hotel computer and sat down. "Yay, Slayers!" she mumbled as she accessed the internet to watch the anime. Her tail was wagging furiously, hitting the chair and making noise. She heard a faint growl and froze. Turning slowly, she looked to Hiei who fidgeted slightly and then stayed motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest. Kiara let out the breath she was holding and grinned.

"Hiei Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child, mean, cold, indifferent, totally adorable when asleep," she said, giggling. She turned back to the computer and started the video. Three episodes in and the girl was having a lot of trouble keeping her laughter in. She'd already made her lip bleed and was currently clamping both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. Tears were streaming down her face in her laughter's absence. Finally calming down enough to remove her hands from her mouth. After taking deep breaths, someone on the computer spoke:

_"Well, excuuse me!" said Zel._

Kiara's resolve shattered as she broke out in hysterical laughter. She heard a thud behind her and as she turned, she saw the empty window where Hiei had been and she looked to the floor beneath the window to find him growling and shaking his head. Kiara laughed more seeing this.

Her laughter ceased when Hiei put a hand over mouth.

"Shut. Up," he said, in her ear. She shivered but nodded. He released her and walked back to the window and sat back down. Kiara watched him walk away, still grinning. She turned back to her show and had to rewind because she was lost in what happened. Rewinding caused the internet to freeze and after five minutes of fighting with it, Kiara decided to leave it alone.

She stepped away from the computer frustrated, looking around the room again, she found nothing that would entertain her and keep her alive.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it read nine forty. Her ears drooped slightly as boredom started to kick in and then as she thought of something, her ears perked up again. She ran out the door and to the elevator and started repeatedly pressing the down button. Tail wagging impatiently, she pulled the cloak back up on her shoulder for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. The elevator finally dinged and opened. Kiara ran inside and pushed a button. The doors slowly closed and Kiara huffed, these things were just too slow today.

Finally reaching her destination, she rushed out of the elevator and down the hall. She found the door that lead to her friends' room. Kiara started rapidly knocking on the door and only stopped when she the distinct growl of Sera and the others.

She giggled, "Come on, guys! The sun is shining, and it's a beautiful day!"

Someone mumbled something that sounded very close to "my ass!" behind the door.

"Okay, so it's supposed to rain sometime today, whatever! Come on! Wake up!" Kiara said, banging on the door again. Something hit the door with a thud and Kiara laughed, "Fine! But get up!" Giggling still, she ran back to the elevator to find it closing.

"Hold the door please!" Kiara said. The doors opened again and Kiara rushed in.

"What floor?"

"Tenth, please," Kiara said. She looked to the buttons and saw it pressed.

As the door began to close, Kiara looked up to see her elevator companion. Rayan.

Kiara blinked, "Good morning!" she said. Rayan sneered, and turned to look at the doors.

"Don't act like we're friends, mutt," the cat said, her sand colored tail now swishing in anger.

"Just because I was being polite, doesn't make us friends, Raya," Kiara said, "So out of curiosity, what are you doing here?"

"I'm fighting on Toguro's team," Rayan said. Kiara blinked again.

"Well, then I guess we'll be seeing each other again soon, huh?" Kiara asked, "So did you join their team, knowing I was here and you just wanted to kill me? Or just because you were bored?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," she said.

"I'm guessing it's the former then," Kiara said.

She tried to keep her voice level and indifferent, to hide her hyperness, but she didn't like _this_ Rayan. Kiara was still convinced that her friend was still there. If only there was something she could do to show that. The two had so much fun when they were younger, running around in the fields, chasing Sai off, singing every song they knew loudly and horribly off-key...

Kiara's ear twitched when the elevator dinged on the sixth floor. She sang the first thing that came to mind.

"Everybody else is smiling, man their smiles don't fade. You don't even wonder why, you just don't think that way. Maybe you and me got lost somewhere, we can't move on and we can't stay here. Man, this life seems hard enough, well-"

"Would you stop it with your song therapy already?" Rayan spat, jerking her head to look at Kiara. Kiara stopped and blinked, tail swishing a little more now.

"Who said I was singing that because of you? It was stuck in my head," Kiara said as the elevator dinged on the tenth floor and the doors opened. She smiled as she skipped out and turned to wave.

As the doors were closing, Rayan said, "You messed up the lyrics."

Kiara blinked. "Can't move on and we can't stay here. Maybe we've just had enough, well, maybe we ain't meant for this love," she sang quietly. She smiled, "Guess so."

The wolf shrugged and skipped off toward her room. She immediately tried to open it and her ears drooped as she discovered she'd forgotten her card key. Pursing her lips, and ignoring the cloak that was about to fall off of her, she knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked again, this time a little louder. Growling could be heard on the other side of the door. It was opened seconds later.

"What?" Hiei ground out. Seeing Kiara in front of him, he raised an eyebrow.

"What? You weren't gonna leave poor, defenseless me out here all alone were you?" she asked, her ears laying back as she picked at her nails, trying to play innocent.

"Why are you wearing my cloak?" he asked, finally noticing this detail. She pulled it back up on her shoulder.

"Cause I got cold," she said, dropping the act and brushing past him, "You're scarf's on your bed." He rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Kiara hopped over to the radio and turned it on to hear another song by Rob Thomas.

"Cause I can't help her now! She's down in it, she tried her best and now she can't win, it's hard, to see them on the ground. Her diamonds falling down!" she sang, "I always think of Yukina when I hear this."

She giggled and as the song changed, she grew more hyper than before. She turned around and saw Kuronue laying on the couch with his hat over his eyes. She tilted her head and smirked. Backing up slightly, she ran and jumped on the couch putting one foot next to him and the other on the back of the couch, making it tip over. She merely walked off it while Kuronue panicked. After he fell off, Kiara stepped on the couch again to turn it right-side-up, and walked off again.

Kiara started dancing as Kuronue stood and straighted his hat. He glared at the girl. Kiara just winked at him while singing along to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'. The rest of the gang walked in and Kiara waved the girls over. A few that were completely awake, shrugged and joined in.

As the song ended, Yoko finally appeared in the living room. He saw his sister in Hiei's cloak and blinked.

"That still fits you?" he asked, still groggy. Kiara turned to him.

"'Fits'? D'you not see this thing about to fall off me?" she asked, waving her hand causing the fallen sleeve to wave as well. She then began to fan herself with her other hand. She let the cloak fall off her and she tossed it at Hiei's face, who caught it just before it hit him.

"I thought it was one of the shirts you stole from Dad," Yoko said, rubbing he sleep out of his eyes. Kiara smiled.

"He looked for those for weeks. I think I still have those actually," she paused, looking down at the floor in thought, "Yeah, I still have them."

"I'm hungry," Kuto said, making herself known. When everyone looked at her, she blushed and her coyote ears when flat. "What? I am!" she said.

"Me too," said Phe, "Let's go get breakfast in the lobby, they have amazing waffles!"

"Ooh, pancakes! Let's go!" Kuwabara said, bolting out the door, with Yusuke hot on his heels. Kuto dragged Bane out the door, followed by everyone else. All but Kiara, Kurama and Hiei left.

"You coming, sis?" Kurama asked, at the door. She shook her head.

"Nah, I've got somebody I need to talk to," she said.

Yoko was slightly confused but nodded anyway and walked away, closing the door. Kiara went to her room and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. Grabbing her sword, she sliced through the air creating a blue, swirling portal. She paused. She hadn't spoken to her father in years. It was okay to be nervous right? The last time the two even spoke was when her mother died, and those words weren't very nice.

"I don't wanna go alone," she mumbled. She then started weighing her options. "Force Hiei to go with me? Go alone...Take Kurama with me? I need three hands for this," she said, looking at her hands.

"I don't even know if he lives in the same place! I mean, hell, for all I know he could be-" She stopped herself, she didn't want to say dead. She didn't think she could handle it. Kiara shook her head and started pacing around the room.

"Anyway, I don't want to go alone, but I don't think I could drag Hiei with me. He might kill me and I don't know how Dad would react. Hm. I could ask Kurama...but he's still half dead, he doesn't even know he's shirtless at he moment. And I swear Sera was staring at him but I would need proof-"

"You're talking out loud again," Hiei said from the other room. Kiara stopped her pacing and looked at her closed door.

"Oh...Hiei?" she called.

"No," he said, knowing what she was going to ask. Kiara came out of her room.

"Oh, come on! I don't wanna go alone!" she said, walking over to the window where he was seated.

"I heard. No," he said, again.

"Please, Hiei! I-"

"No!" he said, getting annoyed, "You don't even know if he still lives there."

"Easy solution!" she said, holding up a finger and looking off to the side.

_**Kurama? **_Kiara asked through a mental link.

_**"Yeah?" **_Kurama answered.

_**Does Dad still live in the old house?**_

_**"It's Dad, he's not going anywhere," **_he said.

_**Kay, thanks!**_ Kiara said, closing the link.

"Yup, he's still there! Now will you please come with me?" Kiara asked, dropping her hand.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because!" Kiara said.

"Give me an actual reason, Mutt," Hiei said, now highly agitated. First she wakes him up, and now this? Why him?

"Because I want you to."

Kiara hoped that would get him to come. Even though she was going to see her own father, she at least needed some moral support. She kept her eye contact with him for a moment longer and he finally gave in. He looked away, growled and stood.

"Fine," he growled. Kiara's tail wagged more now.

"Awesome! Let's go!" she said as she dragged him into her room and through the open portal.

As the portal closed behind them, Kiara's grip on Hiei's arm tightened slightly before she let go. Kiara walked up to the door and raised her hand. She paused for a split second before actually knocking.

_God? It's me again, please let this work..._

Taking a small step back, and making sure Hiei was still behind her, she took a deep breath as the door opened to reveal an older-looking Yoko. He had most of the same features, but much shorter hair and different clothes. Kirin looked down at his daughter that he hadn't seen since his wife died.

"Hi, Dad," Kiara said.

IV

"Hel-lo! Yoko! Fluffy!" Sera said, waving a hand in front of her trying to get the fox's attention. He was in the middle of a sentence, fork pointing at her, when he just stopped and started staring at her. He finally broke out of his trance and shook his head.

"What was I saying?" Kurama asked.

"What was that about?" Sera asked.

"That was Kiara asking if Dad still lived in the same house. Now what was about to say?" he asked again.

"You were just about to say I could braid your hair," Sera said, putting a bite of French toast in her mouth.

"There is no way you're braiding my hair!" Yoko said.

He then got up and went to throw his plate away. Pheonyx, who sat beside Sera, watched the back of his head as he walked away, squinting to see the minuscule braids already in his hair.

She leaned over to Sera, "I take it he doesn't have a clue those are there?"

Sera just smiled and took another bite of food.

V

Kirin stared at his daughter for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Kiara froze momentarily but then relaxed and returned the embrace.

"I missed you, Dad," she said into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," Kirin said. He let her go and held her arm's length. "Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why are still out here? Come inside! You too, Hiei," he said, motioning them inside.

Kiara turned to look behind her at Hiei. She smiled at him and blinked away tears before walking in the house. Kiara stopped in the den and looked around, she noticed the furniture had been moved back to the way her dad liked it. She took a deep breath, it still smelled like home to her. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Come in, sit! Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" Kirin asked. Kiara just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she said, sitting on the couch. Hiei leaned up against the wall, arms crossed.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" Kirin asked, sitting in his favorite chair with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together, reminding Kiara of just alike he and Yoko were. Kiara's ears dropped and Hiei smirked.

"Guess I gotta tell this story over again, huh? Well...Ever heard of the Queen of Chaos?" Kiara asked, sheepishly. Hiei rolled his eyes and sat down in the windowsill.

Kirin listened to what his daughter had to say and asked a few questions here and there during her story. Although Kirin did not approve of his daughter becoming a mass murderer and a thief, he accepted this fact. His son was also a thief, he reminded himself. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Not one bit. And he whole-heartedly agreed that she and Kurama should be working for Koenma to pay for their crimes.

After Kiara's tale, it was Kirin's turn to talk. He apologized to the both of them. Saying that he was sorry for accusing Hiei and for not believing Kiara when her mother died. He told them that after he came to his senses he realized what Farrah had done and that he tried to find the two of them or even Yoko, but it was like they had vanished.

Kiara just smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry for not coming back sooner. This should've happened long ago."

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself," Kirin said, "Oh! I forgot, hang on." He got up and walked down out of the den and into the hallway leading to his bedroom. Kiara looked at Hiei who just shrugged from the windowsill.

"You fell asleep didn't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Hiei just smirked and looked back out the window. Touching family moments such as these were never his thing, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of something. Kirin and Kira had always treated him like their own, but he never wanted to get close for fear of something happening. Look how well that worked.

"You little-"

Kiara stopped when a small box was shoved in her face. She looked to her dad and took the box. Kirin sat back down in his chair and motioned for her to open it. Kiara was slightly confused, but she opened the box to find a necklace. It had a metal clasp connected to a black ribbon that held metal thorned vines. The vines themselves were intertwined and holding a ruby. Kiara's mouth fell open slightly, not because of the necklace, per say, but because it was her mother's.

"Dad, this is..." she said, looking to her father who just nodded.

"She wanted to give it to you on your birthday," he said.

Kiara looked back to the necklace and shook her head, smiling. Kirin, who had had enough of the seriousness, decided he would tease his long-lost daughter.

"Now about those grandchildren..." Kirin said.

"What?-!" Kiara asked, her ears standing straight up and the fur on her tail fluffed out in shock.

"Should I be expecting any in the next few years?" he asked, looking between his daughter and Hiei.

"Dad! No! Talk to your son!" Kiara cried, blushing furiously.

Hiei, having seen the look from Kirin and wanting to avoid any other looks from him, decided it was high time he got something to drink. From the kitchen. Over there, on the other side of the hall.

"Oh, come on," Kirin said, with a joking smile on his face, "At least tell me you told him he's the Black Dragon Tamer-"

"Dad!" Kiara cried.

She tried to cut him off, but it seems her mouth didn't want to work when she told it to. The Jaganshi in question had just made it to the kitchen door when he heard this news, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

Kirin looked from his daughter to Hiei. Why did he have a feeling she _hadn't_ told him? He looked to Kiara who gave him a pleading look that clearly asked, 'why?'. Kiara closed her eyes waiting for the explosion.

Hiei turned to look at Kiara, confusion written clearly on his face. "What?" he asked.

When Kiara didn't answer, Hiei thought back to yesterday when the question of the Black Tamer was brought up. Rage started to build up and he clenched his fists. It wasn't the fact that he _was_ the Tamer, it was the fact that Kiara had decided to hide it from him for all these years that caused him to be angry. Out of all the questions that came to his mind, he asked the one that bothered him the most.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down and his anger under control. At least for the moment.

"Well! Would you look at the time!" Kiara said, looking at her communicator and standing, her father following suit. "It's been really great to see you, Dad, but don't you have to water the garden? We really should get out of you're way. I love you, Dad! And I promise to come see you more often, if this bloody curse of a gift doesn't kill me," she said, hugging her father.

Kirin returned the hug and watched as Kiara grabbed her present, made a portal, and shoved Hiei through it, waving one last time. Silence hung in the air for a moment after they left.

"Oops...?"

VI

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?'!" Hiei yelled, releasing part of his anger now that the two were out of earshot of anyone important. Kiara had made the portal to the far side of the island, far away from any of their teammates or friends, and for that, they were both glad. But with Hiei's diminishing patience and Kiara's fight to find the right words, that one minuscule good thing was nowhere near enough to ease the rage.

"Why, Kiara?'!" he roared, as he watched her pace amongst the trees.

"Because I was scared, okay?'!" she finally admitted.

"Scared of what? Being stuck with me forever?" he spat the word 'stuck' out like it was poison.

Kiara rounded on him, "Don't you dare give me that Forbidden crap, Hiei! We've been over this!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. They had had yelling matches such as this before, but now it's different. This time, she'd lied to him. Hell, she _can't_ lie!

Looking back to Kiara, he asked again, this time he didn't yell, but his voice still held his anger.

"Then why? What the hell were you scared of?"

"I was afraid you would get power-hungry and go get yourself killed, okay?" Kiara said, "When I first found out I didn't even think of the whole...'destined' stuff. Back then, you would've done anything to get stronger. And believe me, I'd thought about telling you on more than one occasion, I just..."

She trailed off and looked to the ground. Hiei was waiting for her to say 'I didn't want you to get hurt' or something along those lines, like she normally did.

"I was being selfish," she said.

Hiei blinked. Kiara looked angry but not at him, at herself. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I didn't want to be alone. Mom was dead. Dad, hell it was like he never existed. Kurama was dead. Farrah, I still need to hunt her ass down," she looked at Hiei briefly with a sullen smile, "Lone wolves don't last long."

She sighed and kicked a small rock, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be alone if you actually did go get yourself killed, trying to get stronger."

Hiei walked up to her and made her look him right in the eye, "You should have told me."

Kiara, who was fed up with being angry at herself, just shook her head and smiled slightly, "Well, the next time I find out vital information that involves you directly, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Good," he said, walking away.

"I thought you weren't one to walk away from a challenge," Kiara said. Hiei stopped and turned slightly to see the smirk on Kiara's face and the glint in her eyes. A few seconds past and then they both attacked.

VII

It was around five in the afternoon when Kiara, beaten, clothes torn and burned, ran into hotel room where most of the gang had gathered. She ran in, and slammed the door, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing and stare at her. Her T-shirt was torn beyond repair, her jeans were one rip away from being shorts, she was cut and scratched in various places, and panting heavily.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kurama asked, incredulously.

Kiara, eyes wide and half-smiling, said, "Hide me!"

"Why?" Kuwabara asked, giving her an odd look.

"Hiei!" she said, running and sitting between Zoey and Kuto. She hugged her knees up to her chest and shrank down as far as she could behind both of them. "I kicked him in the water," she said, ears laying flat on her head and tail wrapped around her legs.

Sera, walking out of the kitchenette, was holding something behind her, but Kiara, still hyped-up and scared, didn't notice. "C'mere, I'll hide you, Mutt," Sera said. Kiara's ears perked up and she leaped from couch and over to Sera.

She looked over her shoulder to the door, "Whe-"

Kiara was cut off by a cake to the face. Sera smeared the cake and icing all over her face and in her hair. Feeling happy with her work, Sera removed the plate, leaving most of the cake and icing on Kiara. The wolf just wiped the icing out of her eyes and looked at Sera only to be sprayed with Silly String. Sera emptied a can of the string and waited for Kiara's reaction.

Kiara once again cleared her vision, "Of course you know, this means war."

Soon, her Looney Toons reference came true. She had thrown icing at Sera, who had another can of string, and sprayed it at Kiara, only to miss and hit Jin. Hell broke out after that. Everyone was being covered in silly string and icing. Except for Touya and Yukina, though, he got them out of there before Jin snapped. As they went downstairs to the lobby to eat, they passed a very ticked off Hiei, who was mostly in the same shape as Kiara was. Hiei's glare deepened when he saw the two together.

"You might not want to go in the room," Touya said. Hiei just raised an eyebrow.

"They're in the middle of an icing war," he informed Hiei, walking off with Yukina, who just smiled and waved.

Hiei just glared at his back and growled. He knew the ice demon wouldn't hurt her. But that didn't mean he liked them together. Hiei made his way up to the room and opened the door to see Sera on top of Yoko, both covered in icing and some type of string, with Sera licking icing off Yoko's face and Yoko trying to shove her off. He heard hysterical laughter and looked up to see Kiara and Phe pointing and laughing at him.

"Oh, my gosh! You should _see_ your face, Hiei!" Kiara said.

Hiei just rolled his eyes and walked to his room. The war continued for some time after that, but around nine people started to get tired. Some left with icing still in their hair, some washed it out and either left or went to bed. Kiara said her 'goodnights' to the last few leaving.

"I left your present on your bed, Mutt!" Sera said, walking out.

"Happy Birthday, Kiara!" said Phe, causing a chain-reaction of 'Happy Birthdays' form the ones remaining. Kiara laughed.

"Thanks, guys! Night! Much love and stuff!" Kiara said, shutting the door, "Now for a shower and pomegranate shampoo..."

Kurama laughed, "Night, sis."

"Night!" she said, closing the door to her room. She found a clothing box on her bed, and opened it to find a red T-shirt that had an off-centered Hershey's Kiss on it, while the text said 'Kiss-aholic!'

She laughed, "This is the best birthday ever..."

Kiara shook her head and went to wash the icing out of her hair and rest.

Tomorrow's fights were the semi-finals, after all.

VIII

**First off! Partial/Most credit of #1 goes to Royazali! She helped me thru that hellish mess! THANK YOU! XDD**

**Second! I am SO sorry it took me this long to update! Don't hate me! If you do I'll cry! and No one wants to see that..lol **

**Please Review! You ALL get brownies! But you HAVE to review! **

**Much love and stuff! **

**BYE! **

**Kiara out! XD**

**Oh! And there's a one-shot in the making that goes with this! So just bear with me! XP  
**


	12. Bad Days

I

Yesterday was Kiara's birthday. Sure, it didn't go exactly the way she planned, but when does anything go the way it's planned? Like today for example, Kiara had planned to eat a good breakfast, fight, bug her friends, and eventually go to bed. And like most bad days, it all started in the morning.

"Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied. Turns out, everything I say to you, comes out wrong, it never comes out right," she sang with her communicator. Kiara had gone down to the hotel lobby for French Toast and was waiting for it to be done. All the while, dancing around to music in her pajamas.

"Ah, Kiara, you haven't changed a bit."

Kiara froze. She recognized the voice behind her, but she wasn't sure if she was just hearing things or not. She turned and confirmed her suspicions.

Farrah.

The hatred and rage that Kiara had bottled up and buried was coming back to the surface. Taking a deep breath and trying not to rip out her aunt's throat, Kiara questioned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Farrah?" Kiara asked.

Farrah smiled, "Can't I just want to see my niece and nephew agai-"

"No," Kiara interrupted, "Now what d'you want?"

Farrah raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "All I wanted was to talk to you."

"No," Kiara said, brushing past her aunt, having lost her appetite.

"Well, then. I guess you don't care what I have planned for you and your friends," Farrah said causing Kiara to stop dead.

Kiara growled, it wasn't hard to see that her main weakness was her friends. Most of them could take care of themselves or have some sort of protection. But Kiara didn't like to risk it.

II

As usual, most of the others came to their room in the morning, mostly because of Kiara or boredom. But did they have to be so loud? They had even pushed Hiei into his own room.

"Can you girls at least turn the music down, please?" Kurama asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Nope!" said Zoey. She, Pheonyx, Sera, Kuto, and Crystal were playing cards in the middle of the room and were listening to random, loud, annoying songs. Well, at least annoying to someone trying to read, such as Kurama.

Kuwabara was still asleep, Hiei had holed himself in his room, Yusuke had been whisked away late last night by Genkai of all people, and Kurama was left to make sure the girls didn't tear the place apart like they had last night.

As a song died down and switched to a slower song, they heard the door handle being turned, but the door itself did not open.

"Dammit! Can someone open this blasted door before I go Belarus on it?'!"

Everyone in the room stopped. Since when does Kiara curse? She normally yells at those who curse a lot. As Kuto went to answer the door, she heard Kiara mumble to herself.

"Sorry, God, that one slipped out," she said. The door opened to reveal the mutt looking very angry. "I need a happy song. Now," she said.

"Polka!" Sera said. Kiara nodded.

"Polka works," she said, getting her communicator.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Kiara shook her head.

"I'll explain when I calm down, just-gimme me minute," Kiara said, sitting down and listening to nothing but the music coming from her communicator. After her song ended, she took a deep breath and looked at her brother.

"Farrah wants to talk to me tomorrow," she said. Kurama let his arm that was holding his book drop to his lap.

"She's _here_?" he asked, incredulous. Kiara just nodded.

"What the hell does she want?" Phe asked.

Kiara just shrugged. She wasn't sure if Farrah actually wanted to talk or try to kill her. Kiara thought that if she was wanted dead, she would be. But something wasn't quite right with this set up. Why would Farrah want to tell her what she had planned? She must know that Kiara would try to kill her. It didn't make any sense.

"Well, are you going?" Zoey asked.

"Hell yeah, she's going!" Sera said, "Go talk if you want, but this is best chance to kill her and get her out your hair."

Kiara nodded, "I know. Believe me, she's as good as dead."

"If you meant that, you would've killed her when you saw her," Hiei said, finally coming out of his room. Kiara turned around to look at him.

"I would have if killing her in the lobby wouldn't get us disqualified," Kiara said, through grinding teeth, "What time do we fight today?"

"Three," Kuto said. Kiara huffed and stood.

"I'm gonna go take a long, hot, bath. Somebody wake me up in a couple hours," Kiara said, walking into her room and back out with clothes.

Hiei took his normal place in the window sill now that the music had been turned down to a dull roar. Kurama resumed his reading while the girls played their game. About an hour later, Kuwabara stumbled out of his room and into the kitchenette.

"So where's Yusuke?" he asked.

"Genkai stole him. Something about his 'final test' or something," said Kuto, laying down a card. Kuwabara shrugged and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey, has anybody seen Puu?" Zoey asked.

"What?" Pheonyx asked, tilting her head.

"Isn't that the blue penguin thing?" Sera said.

Crystal's silver cat ears perked up at this. Blue penguin? Uh-oh...

"Yeah, he's Yusuke's Spirit Beast. He just hatched a few days ago," Zoey explained. "He was with me yesterday, but I couldn't find him this morning."

Crystal's ears slowly began to flatten and her tail wrapped around her legs. Sera noticed the guilty gesture and questioned.

"Crystal," she began.

"Hm?" the cat looked at Sera with pursed lips and guilt clearly written in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Sera asked slowly.

Crystal paused, ears now invisible in her hair. She finally managed to squeak, "Target practice?"

"What?'!" Zoey exclaimed. Sera laughed, and Phe joined in but not quite as enthusiastic. Kuto smiled, but still muttered 'uh-oh!'

"It's not like I killed him!" Crystal said, "You wouldn't think it, but that thing can move!"

"Why were you using him for target practice?'! Where is he?'!" Zoey yelled.

"Calm down! He's with Raith in my room!" Crystal said. Zoey immediately jumped up and ran out the door.

Crystal breathed a sigh of relief. Turning back to their card game, she noticed the girls' eyes were on her.

"What?'! It's not like I actually hit him!" she said.

III

"Shouldn't we have waited for Yusuke and Kiara?" Kuwabara asked, standing in the arena with his two other teammates.

"Yusuke went with Genkai, so we might not see him until much later. And Kiara should be here soon," Kurama said.

"She's here," Hiei said, jerking his head toward the blue swirling portal a few feet away. Kiara walked through, adjusting her T-shirt and drying her hair as she walked over.

"You left me!" she said.

"We let you know," Kurama said. Kiara rolled her eyes. "Did you enjoy your nap at least?"

"I had the weirdest day-dream, man," Kiara said looking at her brother, "Somethin' to do with hamsters, Scooby-Doo and Kratos. Didn't make a lick o' sense. Made my day though."

Kurama shook his head as they walked onto the ring to face the other Team. Their leader, Shishiwakamaru, suggested they used dice to decide who fought whom and when. The first roll decided Hiei and Makintaro. Juri, the new referee, told them to begin. In under a minute Hiei had sliced off Makintaro's arm and stabbed him in the head.

Kiara's ears lowered slightly, "Yup he's pissed."

"Why do you sound like you're the one he's mad at?" Kurama asked, as Hiei faced his next opponent, Kuromomotaro.

"'Cause I prob'ly am," she said as Kuro surprised them all.

He picked up Hiei's sword and cut his own arm with it. He tossed it back at Hiei, then got an odd sphere from his belt and squeezed it. Smoke came from the squished sphere and Kuro inhaled it. The odd smoke not only healed his wound, it gave him animalistic features. This sphere, Kuro said, helped his body memorize the pain and grow immune to it. His body became covered in fur as he explained that the sphere gave him the armor of an ape.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Kurama asked, eyes still on the fight before them.

Hiei, skeptical of his opponent's powers, attacked Kuro with his sword only to have it brake in two when Kuro blocked with his newly healed arm.

"Woah!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kiara tried not to roll her eyes, "Because Dad opened his big mouth and told Hiei that he's the Black Tamer," she said, rubbing her forehead. Kurama's attention snapped from Hiei's fight, to his sister, this news shocked him more than Hiei's sword breaking.

"I really need to get him a new sword," Kiara muttered. She looked at her brother who shook his head slightly.

"Dad said it?" he asked. Hiei's fight still raged on while the two siblings were talking. Kuro was hit with the mortal flame by Hiei and used another sphere, this time changing his form to that of a phoenix, gaining blue scales on his body and canary yellow feathers on his arms, like wings.

"Yup," Kiara said, looking back to the fight, "Eh, Phe's not gonna like this one."

"I think I can hear her," Kurama said. Kiara tilted an ear to where she knew the gang was sitting and heard a very distinct "Kick his ass, Midget!" Kiara had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as she focused once more on the fight at hand. Hiei surprised Kuro with a double fist of the mortal flame, but Kuro was barely scratched.

"Oh! Boot to the face! Hiei is not gonna be happy later," Kiara said. Kuro had jumped into action and began beating Hiei without giving him a chance to retaliate. Hiei landed face first while Kuro stood behind and mocked him.

"You might as well stay down and think of a good way to beg!" Kuro said.

Hiei stood, shaken, saying, "Never! You'll have to rip my limbs off to keep me down!"

"You shouldn't give him any suggestions Hiei!" Kurama advised from the sidelines.

"Too bad you can't call up that little dragon of yours. I'd like to show the world I can beat you even with a level playing field. But it might just be fun to go all the way!" Kuro said, as he squeezed yet another sphere. The feathers receded and the scales vanished into his skin only to be replaced with dark fur. His fingernails grew into long, sharp claws and his face morphed into something muzzle-like while his teeth turned into fangs.

"How d'you like my third Beast Armor? The armor of the wolf!" Kuro said, his voice now more of a growl.

Kurama turned with an amused expression, to look at his sister to see her reaction. Kiara looked mortified as she watched Kuromomotaro transform.

"Oh, that no-good, low-down, dirty son of a like-like," she said.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Come on, Hiei! Slaughter 'im!" she yelled. Kurama chukled beside her. Kuro launched himself at Hiei and swiped at him with his new claws and luckily, only tore Hiei's shirt. As Kuro took a step forward, Hiei took a step back.

"I've never known Hiei to back away from an opponent," Kurama said, slightly worried.

"Well, it does have a lot of teeth," Kuwabara said.

Kuro took another antagonizing step and Hiei stepped back again. As he did, his foot hit the hilt of his broken sword and an idea came to his mind. It wasn't exactly his style, but what the hell, right? Hiei stepped on the end of the hilt and it was tossed into his hand.

"I hate to use this attack, I find totally devoid of any taste or artistry," Hiei said, looking bored.

"I'm no snob! I was planning on a vulgar move myself!" Kuro exclaimed, lunging once again for Hiei. As Kuro's teeth sank into Hiei's shoulder, blood poured from Kuro almost like a fountain. Hiei slashed through Kuro with a sword made of black flames and Kuro fell in pieces to the ground.

Kuwabara paled at the sight, "That's...gruesome."

"Sera would be proud," Kiara said, cringing slightly.

"So Hiei did summon the dragon," Kurama stated.

"Wait, I thought yesterday you said he was too weak to use the dragon," Kuwabara said, confused.

"He transfered his energy into his sword instead of using him arm, therefore containing outside his body." Kurama explained.

"Meaning it wasn't as strong as the actual dragon, but it was just enough to kill Kuro, without hurting Hiei, " Kiara finished. Kurama nodded, but Kuwabara didn't seem too thrilled.

"I don't know, it didn't look any different than what I do with my spirit sword," he mumbled, then Hiei's earlier comment caught up with him. "Hey! Wait a second! Were you sayin' that my spirit sword didn't have any taste or artistry?'!" he yelled.

Hiei tossed his broken sword to the side and started walking away, "Of course I did, you idiot."

"Alright, that's it shorty!" Kuwabara said.

As Juri annouced that Hiei had officially won, he jumped down only to have Kiara slap her hand on his wounded shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Why don't you go easy on him, huh?" she said, healing the bite wound, "He hasn't really had anyone to train him with a sword."

"Then you do it," Hiei said, shrugging off her hand.

"Fine, I will." Turning to Kuwabara, she said, "How 'bout we go spar later?"

Kuwabara blinked, "Uh, okay?"

"Awesome," she said, turning back to the ring.

Leaning over to Kurama, Kuwabara asked, "Should I be worried?"

Kurama chuckled as his name was called to fight. He took a step forward, saying, "I don't think so, Kuwabara."

As Kurama stepped up to fight Ura Urashima, Kiara looked for a song on her communicator.

"Let's see. Seether, Theory of a Deadman, GaGa, Rob Zombie..." she mumbled.

"That's the weirdest combo ever," Kuwabara said, watching as Kurama's fight began. Kiara smirked.

Ura was using his fishing pole and line as a whip, while Kurama used his trademark Rose Whip. Every time one of them attacked, the other would negate it with an attack of his own.

"Sick Puppies!" Kiara said as she played 'Riptide' and put her communicator back on its clip. Kuwabara shook his head as he tried to focus in on Kurama and Ura's movements.

"Bring out the Yoko!" Crystal yelled from the crowd.

Kiara dropped her head in her hand when she heard the shout of her crazed, Yoko-obssessed, friend.

"Why does she do that all the time?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because she's crazy and...honestly I have no idea why she's obssessed with him," Kiara said, shaking her head. She turned back to the fight only to see her brother being wrapped in fishing line and Ura pull on his fishing pole, causing the line to cut through Kurama's clothes and flesh.

"Oh! That hurt me!" Kiara said, rubbing her arms.

"He needs to stop fooling around," Hiei said, "If he'd made his move earlier, he wouldn't be in this position."

"What d'you mean? He was whip slingin' like crazy!" Kuwabara said.

"Kurama has this obnoxious habit of not making his own strategy until he knows what his opponent's strategy is," Hiei explained.

"Kurama's strategy works for him, so leave him alone," Kiara said. When she turned back to the ring, it was shrouded in a strange fog. The only reason it didn't reach the audience was that Ura had created a barrier with his fishing line.

"When did that happen?" she asked.

"If you had been paying _attention-_"

"Oh, shut up, Hiei-"

"Guys? What's goin' on with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, "He's energy is disappearing!"

"What?" came from both Hiei and Kiara as Kuwabara said this. As the two focused in on Kurama's spirt energy, they realized wth horror that Kuwabara was correct. Just as panic and a burst of adrenaline ran through Kiara's veins, Kuwabara spoke again.

"Wait, now what's goin' on? Where'd all this weird energy come from?" he questioned.

"Heh, it's all Kurama. You've seen his demon side, Yoko?" Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Oh, snap," Kiara whispered to herself. "You've seen Yoko laid back and a little hyper, this...is the pissed off version you never want to meet in person," she said, ears lowering.

"Uh, so what does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means, Ura Urashima is road kill," Kiara said. The smoke finally cleared to reveal Yoko watching as his Death Tree ate away at Ura Urashima.

Silence spread across the arena. Even Koto, who had been moved to the stands, was silent.

"Tolda ya you didn't wanna meet him," Kiara said, while Kuwabara made some sort of choking noise.

"That's...disgusting," Kuwabara managed to say.

"Yeah, try living around those things. They love to steal your shoes," Kiara mentioned.

"Didn't you poison one of those plants?" Kurama accused, now reverted back to his human form. Kiara just smiled.

"Team Uraotogi's die rolls to Shishiwakamaru! While Team Urameshi gets to choose who fights next!" Juri annouced, as Shishi's fanclub in the stands got out their banners and started cheering.

"How about you? With the ugly face?" said Shishi from next to Juri.

"Uh, who me?" Kuwabara asked, after looking around at his team. Hiei had his arms folded and eyes closed, Kurama was looking in a different direction, while Kiara pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

"Yes, you," Shishi said, laughing slightly.

"You wanna peice o' me? Alright, let me at 'im!" Kuwabara yelled, as he tried to climb onto the ring. He was almost standing when his foot slipped and he came crashing back down to the earth below.

"This one's obviously the stronger of the remaining two, why don't you let me take him and you take the old man. He should be an easy enough target for you, Kuwabara, he looks like he can barely stand," Hiei taunted.

"You've already fought twice today, Hiei, let me fight Shishi," Kurama intervened.

"I'm fighting him!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kiara looked between the three with astonishment. Since when did Hiei and Kurama act like such children? Yes, Kuwabara did have his silly moments, and the demons themselves were technically still young, but this was ridiculous!

As Kiara was about to step up and fight Shishi herself, her brother shocked her even more with his next words.

"I guess this can only be settled with a game of rock, paper, sissors," said Kurama.

"Oh yeah! I'm a rock, paper, sissors champion!" Kuwabara annouced.

"_What?_" Kiara's voice went up about two octaves as she spoke, "Rock, paper, sissors? Really?" She sighed, and she thought she was childish sometimes. She never could get Kurama to play with her when they were younger, and here he was suggesting it!

"Okay, let me in," she said, giving up. She walked to them, formulating her old cheat, the reason Kurama would never play this game with her.

After explaining the game to an unamused, overconfident Hiei, they began.

"One, two, three, shoot!" Kiara said. While the boys actually used rock, paper, or sissors, Kiara used fire. When she said 'shoot' she covered her hand in white flames. Her three teammates each jumped and took a step back, jerking their hand with them.

"Oh! Would you look at that! I win!" she said, jumping onto the ring.

"Hey! You cheated!" shouted Kuwabara.

Kiara stopped and turned to look at her teammates, "I just beat you _boys_ at your own game. So you know what you're gonna do? You're gonna put that in your juice box, and suck it."

She turned to face Shishi, shaking her head, "Boys! You can't do a dadgum thing with 'em!"

"Both sides ready?" Juri asked, looking between the two fighters earning a nod from both.

"Begin!"

Just as the word left Juri's mouth, Shishi lept into action, immediately swiping his sword at Kiara who just dodged out of the way.

"You need to work on your aim, dude," Kiara said, from behind him.

"You're not even trying," Shishi replied, "Why should I?"

"Because we'll be here forever if we don't try. So, I suggest you step it up a bit," she said.

"Well, I can never turn down a request from a fan," Shishi said, turning fully to look at Kiara. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, you're not nearly my type," she said with disdain.

"Oh? And just what is the type for Chaos?" he asked. Kiara's ears perked up.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," she said, shaking her head, "Now are we gonna do this, or are we gonna stand here and stare at each other all day?"

"Fine, let see how you like the Chorus of a Thousand Skulls!" Shishi grabbed the hilt of his sword as his spirit energy shot up. He pulled the hilt to apart to show it being held together by what looked to be pink, fleshy tendons, until Kiara saw a face appear in the middle of the now stretched hilt.

Shishi held his sword out in front of him as a thousand giant ghostly skulls burst from the mouth on the hilt. The weaker demons were eaten by the skulls as they flew around the stadium. While Kurama, and Hiei swatted them away, Kiara just surrounded herself with white flames when one flew to her.

"I've got to hold it steady, keep my head in the game! Everything is about to change, everything is about to change!" Kiara sang, quietly. As the skulls were finally diminshing, she looked up into the audience to see Farrah staring down at her.

"This hurt is gettin' heavy, but I'm not about to cave. Everything is about to change, there's gonna be brighter days!" she sang louder. She turned to her opponent and smirked. She held up her hand with tons of little fireballs and threw them into the air where they multiplied and scattered like fireworks. As she brought her hand down, the fire rained down on Shishi like knives.

Shishi tried to avoid the fire daggers, but Kiara kept replenishing them. Her song died down and another began.

"I feel my life has been forsaken, and I've been taken by the storm for way too long," Kiara sang, lowly.

Shishi was burned and scratched, but he held his sword with a shaking hand and unleashed another round of ghostly skulls to attack Kiara. She stood her ground as the skulls attacked. Shishi laughed as he watched the ghosts pummel his opponent.

"You really do need to work on your aim, dude," Shishi heard from behind him. He turned just to get knocked backward by a kick to the sternum.

Shishi lay on the ring, wind knocked out of him. Juri began the ten-count, but by three, Shishi got up slowly. He held his sword up once more but Kiara appeared in front of him and by catching him off-guard, she was able to slam him into the ring and tie him down with vines.

Juri counted to ten and annouce that Kiara was the winner. She jumped down to her team to hear Kuwabara mumbling something about cheating and that he let her win. Kiara rolled her eyes as the last memeber of Team Uraotogi, Onji, stepped to say that he would be rolling only a single die seeing as he was the only one of his team left. He rolled the die as the incomplete Team Urameshi waited in anticipation. The die finally stopped rolling and landed on Kuwabara's name.

"Oh yeah! Time for the champ to fight!" Kuwabara yelled, climbing onto the ring.

"Says the one who hasn't won a fight yet," Hiei said, crossing his arms. Kuwabara paused and turned to Hiei behind him.

"I'll deal with you later, shorty!" he said.

Juri told them to begin and Kuwabara charged up his signature Spirit Sword as Onji made a black bubble of sorts. Kurama muttered words of warning from the sidelines, but Kuwabara raced right into it. The bubble floated up in the air taking Kuwabara with it. Three seconds later, it vanished. Juri, confused as to just what happend, after a breif explanation that Kuwabara could literally be anywhere, known or not, ruled that Onji won.

There was silence between the reamaing three of Team Urameshi. Until Hiei spoke.

"And you want to train that thing," he said, disdain clearly laced in his words.

Kiara just put her head in her hand, "Shut up, Hiei."

Onji rolled the lone die again, this time it fell on Kiara's name. As she stepped up onto the ring once more, Onji revealed his true colors. In a burst of neon pink smoke and confetti, the once old man turned young and was wearing a pink clown suit, make-up, red rubber nose and mask to top it all off. He called himself the 'Beautiful Suzuka' and nearly killed Koto in the stands for not saying the 'Beautiful' in front of his name.

Kiara turned to look at her teammates and asked, "Can I have fun with this one?"

"By all means, please do," Kurama said, still in shock over the clown.

Juri told them to begin and Kiara made the first move. She surrounded Suzuka with ten fireballs and shaping them into what looked to be people. Further inspection from her brother, found that the people were her friends. He saw himslef as Yoko, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara even, Sera, Pheonyx, Kuto, Zoey and Crystal. But the last one was someone he didn't kno.

Kiara lept into action, she loved fights where there multiple opponents. Normally she liked to be the one against the pack, but this time she thought she'd change it up a bit. She herself started the attack along with the fire-Kuto. They attacked Suzuka and tehn backed off to let someone else attack.

Kurama noticed that Kiara didn't just make the fire look like her friends, she made them act like them too. They all had their own way of fighting and standing. He even noticed Kiara's confusion when the mystery person and the fire-Hiei were fighting. They seemed to work together until the mystery person caught 'Hiei's' sword in his hands, and seemed to be having a stare off with him. Kiara's eyes widened at this and waved her hand and made 'Yusuke' come in and take over. Minutes later, Suzuka was unconscious and on the ground, with multiple burns, scratches and brusies.

"And ten! The winner of the semi-finals, Team Urameshi!" Juri proclaimed. The crowd roared with anger and dissappointment as Kiara walked off the ring.

"So I have to ask, who was the tenth person?" said Kurama, as they walked out of the arena and back to the hotel. Kiara tripped slightly over seemingly nothing.

"Uh. That was Jace," she said, not offering any more information. But Kurama was not saitisfied.

"And he is? Haven't you mention a 'Jace' before?" he asked. Kiara took a silent deep breath.

"Yes, and he's an old friend," again, she was short with her answers.

"Old friend, my ass. Who is he?" Hiei questioned.

Kiara huffed slightly, "He _was_ my boyfriend before he found out I was working for Mukuro and had to kill him."

Kurama almost stopped dead in his tracks, "You what?"

"It's not like I wanted to! I took the mission and got in too deep, okay?" she said, clearly not wanting to address the matter anymore. Kurama decided to drop the subject, seeing the hurt expression on his sister's face.

The rest of the walk back to the hotel was silent. Until they got there and got bombarded with Kiara's friends.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama said, noticing their teammate among those there, "I'm glad you're alright, what happend?"

"Hey! That stupid Onji dropped me in the old stadium and left me to run back just in time to see Kiara kick some major butt!" he said, with a goofy grin on his face. Kiara couldn't help but smile and shake her head at him.

The rest of the day was spent in the normal fashion except Yusuke came in much later beaten and battered, saying he passed Genkai's test. Soon after though, most went to sleep.

For Kiara, sleep was very much welcome. Tomorrow she was to face her aunt and get some answers. But for now, she just prayed she didn't have the nightmare of reliving Jace's death again.

IV

Blood dripped from her sword onto the ground. Kiara stood in horrified shock as she stared at her aunt's corpse. It wasn't the fact that Farrah had stabbed herself with Kiara's sword, it was what Farrah had told her that had the girl so frightend.

_"You will fight Rayan in the finals, you know that, Kiara. _

_But I will tell you this. _

_You both will die. _

_You'll have to. _

_Because if you die, she will kill every single person you've ever cared about. _

_And if she dies, they'll all die by your hand, Kiara. _

V

**Dear Lord have mercy...ITS DONE! I'm not sure if this is where i originally had this end in my head, but this is where it stops..It's also where everything goes downhill.. hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna go pass the heck out now! Night/morning! **

**~Kiara...**


End file.
